


Alpha Omega 阿尔法 欧米加

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, F/F, M/M, Top Dean, Were-Creatures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩和卡斯迪奥在楚曼学院已经有11年了。这是一所很有声望的狼人寄宿学校，建立在山中，突然发生了一系列无法解释的死亡时间。当尸体数量增加、事故更加频繁，学校仓促之下开始追寻真相，以免学校被迫关闭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119392) by the0voice0from0above. 



“人也许能和一个狼人交朋友，甚至摧毁一个狼人，但没有人能真正驯服一个狼人。”——乔治 R·R· 马丁  
这一天很热。太阳毒辣的光线照耀在白砂岩铺就的小路上，这条小路通往欧米加的住宿区，光线折射照进卡斯迪奥的瞳孔中，让他不由得眯起了眼。  
他喘了口气。汗水布满了他的前额，校服衬衫紧紧贴在他的胸膛和后腰上。  
居住区和主校区隔着一段陡峭的山路。虽说在漫长的一天后，这段路显得格外令人劳累，但路边的景色让这一切都变得值得。  
在经过十三英亩属于学院的的土地后，就是被苍雪覆盖的山脉，在远处默默装点着天地相交的视平线。河流和森林在山底环绕，树木深深植根地底。  
卡斯迪奥有幸在全世界最有名望的狼人学院之一上学。  
学校建于1801年，坚实的石质结构和卓越的建筑技术，让这所学院成为环境最为优美、教育资源最丰富的高等院校，在《如何选择变形学院》和《狼人的最佳选择:教育》中排名第一。  
他到达了宿舍楼，这是一个朴素的，如隐士般的砖式建筑。他把钥匙插进银锁中，然后推开了门，两步并作一步地上了二楼，他和四个朋友一起住的地方。  
从去年起，他们在这栋公寓楼生活了整整一个学期，尽管当时只是被随意安排在一起，他们却相处得很好，并很快就成为了好朋友。  
而在那之前，卡斯迪奥是和另外二十多个学生分享同一个大宿舍楼。他们比卡斯年长，而且按性别自发分裂组成一个个小群体:欧米加，贝塔和阿尔法。  
“嘿，”麦迪逊在上面朝正进门的他打了个招呼。  
卡斯迪奥回应了她，拿起自己的背包和运动上衣并把它们挂在门边。”明天你先上追踪课吗？”  
“不上，”她从自己的笔记本屏幕后抬起头，”怎么了？”  
“我不确定我该去哪，”在一个漫长的暑假之后，学校已经正式开学了，而在开学前一天卡斯迪奥还在奔波寻找着他的课程安排表上大半上课的地方。  
“你已经拿到你的课表了？”  
“对，”他一边说着一边从他包里挖出一张薄薄的浅蓝色的纸，在她身边坐下来，把它递了过去。”看，”他指着表格说道，”这上面写L13，但我不知道在哪。”  
“啊，他们换了好多东西，让我看看能不能找到。”麦迪逊打开一个网站，又点进了一串令卡斯迪奥眼花缭乱的网址链接。  
她又查看了一下他的课程安排，然后把他的学号输进去。另外一个界面跳出来，出现了一张地图。”我猜的没错，这在阿尔法的宿舍后面。那儿有一座他们建了整整一个夏季的新建筑。”  
卡斯迪奥的眉头皱在了一起。”你怎么做到的?”  
“找到教室?很简单。你就只需要去学校的主页然后点这个地方的链接，”她用光标指了指。”然后输入你的学号。你就能找到这门课是谁教授，在哪授课，还有谁报名了这门课。他们今年才把这个应用程序加进网页里，所以偶尔会有些小故障，但通常来说这还是非常好用的。”  
她点进了另一个链接，然后一个带着一列名字，学号和群种的窗口弹了出来。”这是所有在你班上的人还有，哇喔，你那儿有好多阿尔法，看起来你是那里面唯一的欧米加。”  
“太好了，”卡斯迪奥嘟哝着说。更糟糕的是，明天会是他的热潮期。即使有抑制剂，他的气味对任何附近的阿尔法来说都是非常浓烈而显而易见的。但让他们知道自己在热潮期这件事并不是困扰卡斯迪奥的真正理由。而是他们如果足够努力的话，有可能会让自己陷入发情，这才是让他心烦意乱的。  
发情只会在两个条件都满足的情况下诱发。第一点:欧米加必须一个月内很少或者根本没有达到过高潮（这就是为什么卡斯迪奥经常手淫的原因）。第二点:欧米加必须对那个阿尔法有毫无疑问强烈的感情。那些猪脑袋的阿尔法们总是试图去诱发欧米伽——这能极大的满足他们的自负心理。  
如果两种条件都成立，欧米加就会轻易地，盲目地和那个阿尔法陷入情欲的漩涡。但这不像爱情或者感情，这是纯粹的动物性的本能，而且这种无尽的欲望完全无法控制。说实话，这吓坏了卡斯迪奥。  
和热潮不同，那根本没有任何人类的理智。狼人可以同时拥有人类形态和动物形态，对自己的身体完全失去控制会让卡斯迪奥感到恐惧。这就是为什么这么长时间他都在避免这点，比如他一天至少自慰一次还有从不和别人约会。当然，不去约会并不代表当他看到一张英俊的脸就不受吸引了。  
麦迪逊的一声兴奋的尖叫把他从思考中拽了出来。  
“看！迪恩·温彻斯特也在你的追踪课上！”  
卡斯迪奥觉得自己的脸颊开始发热，于是他看向一边，眼神闪烁地盯着屏幕上的光标旁那个名字不放。  
“这是第一次你和他一起上课，对吧?”她问。  
“我想是的，”卡斯迪奥答道，但那是个谎言。他并不那么想，他知道的。自从他把目光投向迪恩的那一刻起，他就迷恋上了他，但他们从未曾在一起上课或是交谈过。如果不是那样的话，卡斯迪奥可能会在面对迪恩的时候有勇气和他说说话。他完美得无法用言语形容。  
“这是个认识他的完美机会。”  
卡斯迪奥给了她一个怀疑的表情。“麦迪逊，我怎么可能会让迪恩愿意和我聊天呢？”  
“你可以和他聊聊共同话题。”  
“比如什么？”  
“车子?”  
“如果我想去哪个地方我会搭公交的。我对车或怎么驾车一无所知。”  
“音乐?”  
“他喜欢摇滚，我喜欢古典乐。”  
“食物?”  
“你见过他吃的东西吗？”  
麦迪逊叹了口气。”那就谈谈天气。那是个不错的话题。”  
“那是个通常的话题。”  
“正是。”  
“我会让他无聊到哭的。”  
“你让大部分人都无聊到哭，卡西，”加百列说着，只穿着他的平角内裤从容不迫地踱步进了客厅，还懒散地挠着小腹，头发乱得像个干草堆。他张大嘴巴打了一个长长的呵欠。”什么时候了？”  
“下午，”麦迪逊回答道，”你今天没有什么课吗？”  
“有——我两点一十五有节英语，”他说着，从餐桌上放着的碗里顺了一个苹果咬了一口。  
“现在三点整了，”卡斯迪奥说。  
加百列嚼到一半停下了。”噢，”他说着然后咽下去。”这样，没，我今天没有什么课了。”他一下跳到柜子上。”今晚我们去贝拉的篝火晚会么？”  
“我不能，抱歉，”麦迪逊说。”我得和六年级生一起在边界跑一圈。”  
“啊！你伤害了我。你呢，卡斯迪奥?”  
“加百列，去年和前年我都没去，是什么让你觉得今年我就会去?”  
“我的魅力?”  
卡斯迪奥看着他。  
“好吧，行行行行，”加百列抱怨着。“巴尔西（Balthazar的昵称Balthy）和安娜在哪儿?”  
“还在学校。我知道晚些时候安娜有个生物课，”麦迪逊提供了答案。  
“这才是开学第一天——”  
“第二天，”卡斯迪奥纠正道。  
“——为什么每个人都变得这么无聊?”  
“因为有些人不想输在起跑线上，”麦迪逊说。  
卡斯迪奥拿起课程表然后整整齐齐叠个对折。“我要去换衣服然后去店里再买些抑制剂。有人需要我顺路带点什么吗？”  
“种马尺寸（超大号）的安全套?”  
“我指的是实际点的东西，加百列。”  
“那个就很实际。”  
-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥的房间很简洁。  
窗户下面就是一张铺着米色床单的双人床，阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦的海报贴在墙上，他的书橱里全是书:从世界史到法国诗歌，包罗万象。  
在他的书桌旁边固定着一台电脑，电子琴立在边上。一台电子琴虽然比不上有着美妙音色的钢琴，但他设法适应了。  
他换上了一件天蓝色的背心和一条因为穿了很久磨得发白的牛仔裤，选择赤着脚，没有穿鞋。一换好衣服，他就拿着钱包离开宿舍，下了楼梯朝学校走去。  
在校区广场附近有一家快餐店，一间商店还有一家小型服装店和银行。它们都坐落在广场上，靠近宿舍区和一条通向校区的主干道旁。  
他微笑着朝路过的同学们点头示意，并试图压下对明天要上的课程的焦虑感。他知道迪恩不可能逼迫他发情，但他还是对此有一种莫名其妙的恐惧。  
迪恩绝对不是那种醉心于让那种事儿真正发生的人，但卡斯迪奥还是觉得这事是绝对的羞耻。  
尽管他不了解迪恩，从没和迪恩说过话，但要是一个人从远处一直注意着某人还是会知道一大堆可怕的信息。比如，他知道迪恩有一个被他宠爱和过度保护的小弟弟。  
他也知道迪恩很迷摇滚乐，热爱老旧过时的车，还是远近闻名的恶作剧之王。他还——  
卡斯迪奥的步伐和心脏一起停了一秒。  
——正站在便利店外。  
迪恩和他的两个朋友，还有他正处在狼形的弟弟在一起。之所以他立刻知道那是萨姆，是根据他眼睛的形状和红棕色的毛发。如果说这还不能完全确定，迪恩一直把一只手搁在狼的头顶不让他走远——一个家族成员之间才有的姿势。  
悲惨的是，卡斯迪奥正挣扎着想回到他的宿舍去，但麦迪逊和加百列肯定会知道他见过迪恩，因为他回来得太快了。  
于是，在深深吸了一口气又缓缓呼出后，他叠起手臂，眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，试图在迈进商店的时候让自己看起来毫不起眼。  
“我妈说，不到18岁她不会让我有一辆摩托的，”一个女声说。他没有抬头去看那是谁，但他猜那是乔，迪恩最亲近的朋友之一。“她觉得我不可靠。”  
“你可靠，”迪恩说。  
“对啊但那是我妈，她本应该对我有信心的。”  
“她是对你有信心，”另一个男孩说，卡斯迪奥不太清楚那是谁。  
“对你骑着摩托往墙上撞这事儿有信心，”迪恩补充道，然后他们都笑了起来。  
然而在卡斯迪奥靠近的时候他们却都安静了下来，他畏缩了一下。他想朝上看，看看他们是否已经注意到了自己，但他没敢这么做。  
迪恩是离商店入口最近的那个。卡斯迪奥的目光投向迪恩赤裸的脚背和他穿的工装裤。他能嗅到对方。卡斯迪奥可以闻到迪恩阿尔法的气味，与此同时热流开始在他的小腹下方盘旋。这是他曾体验过的最灼烧神智、最吸引人的气味。  
这是性感。是喝了一口烈酒之后喉咙深处的灼烧。这是太阳吻过的肌肤的味道，和一场大雨过后的森林的味道。而其他的阿尔法们，乔和那个不知名的男孩，只是地图上的一个光点，一个污渍，存在感微薄。  
感应门打开了，然后他走进了凉爽的商店。迪恩的气味消失殆尽，卡斯迪奥几乎要为此哀叹了。  
他找到了他能找到效果最强的抑制剂，并耐心地站在队尾排队等候。他不开心地发现他不能在不故意毒死自己的情况下一天服用两剂。  
为什么他们不能做出可以抑制一只狂暴发情的犀牛那样的抑制剂?然而他只能被迫接受两包“静我”（为无法抑制的热潮而生！）上面也有一行说明:适用于松鼠变形者。  
松鼠！看在耶稣基督的份上他是个狼形变形者！  
就当他正准备从钱包里拿出些钱的时候，他听到了从身后传来的脚步声，卡斯迪奥一下子僵住了。那是迪恩。他的气味就像云一样笼罩过来，在那短暂的一瞬间卡斯迪奥能做的只是闭上眼睛尽他所能地轻轻深吸入那种迷人的芬芳。直到肺部满了，他才呼出，还有，哦，他能恣意在舌尖品尝他的味道。  
卡斯迪奥很有可能会清空自己的银行账户只为了去吸迪恩的老二。  
他是如此的可悲。  
“呃，打扰一下?伙计?”  
卡斯迪奥的心脏疯狂跳动起来。迪恩是在和他说话吗？当然不，迪恩甚至都不知道卡斯迪奥这个人。他怎么会和自己说话?不会。可能是别的什么他想搭讪的人。  
手指搭在了他的肩膀上，卡斯迪奥吓得一跳。  
没有选择地，他只得缓慢地转过身，抬头看着迪恩，脸烧得火热。抬头近距离看他绝对是令人惊叹。如此的英俊帅气，让他感到一阵刺痛。卡斯迪奥看进他完美的绿色双眼，尽力避免自己别像一个呆子一样盯着迪恩挺直的鼻梁下那性感的薄唇看，他艰难地吞咽了一下。  
然而，迪恩却是全然地放松。他笑了一下，把什么东西递给卡斯迪奥。“你掉了你的，呃……”他看了看手里抑制剂的包装，卡斯迪奥短促尖叫着一把抓了过来。当他正忙着闻迪恩的时候肯定不小心弄掉了这个。多么羞耻。  
在迪恩再多说些什么之前，他迅速转过身，感激涕零地发现结账台没有人。他慌忙地一结完账就冲出了商店，直到他爬上宿舍的楼梯时才慢下了脚步。  
卡斯迪奥想象不出迪恩是怎么想他们尴尬的会面的，但他肯定知道的是，事实上，他在明天和迪恩一起上课之前会不停地手淫到一个可怕的次数。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话:简直不能相信我得把一整个故事再写一遍，因为我搞丢了。什么鬼。我有两台电脑，三个硬盘和一个存储卡，而之前写的不在任何一个上。我刚重写了这一章和第一章，真是烦人。

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥、迪恩和其他十来人一起在那儿等着，有一些同学还没找回他们的奖品——奖品就是坎贝尔老师藏起来的毛绒玩具。这种游戏是今年开始的，尽管有些幼稚，但卡斯迪奥很享受在森林里探寻的过程，他喜欢跟随着老师留下的种种痕迹，最后找到自己的战利品，再猛扑过去得到它。  
卡斯迪奥以自己动物的形态趴在地上——他是一只蓝眼睛的深棕黑色皮毛的狼，四个爪子上长着奇怪的白毛，远看过去就像是穿了袜子一样——他的嘴里还叼着玩具兔的一只耳朵，牙齿嵌在毛绒的面料之中，而他的眼睛却一直在追随着迪恩的身影。不管是人类的形态，还是狼的形态，迪恩无疑是极美的。沙金色的皮毛上没有一点杂色，十分光滑，不像卡斯的皮毛，从某些奇怪的角度上看起来会有些驳乱。而迪恩的眼睛则是光彩夺目的青绿色。  
阿尔法满是吸引力的目光紧锁在了卡斯身上，他快步走到了他的身边。迪恩是目前为止班上个头最大的狼。他巨大的爪子可以在泥土上留下人类手掌大小的足印。作为一位强壮的阿尔法，他化身为狼的时候，其体型和重量足以与一只熊匹敌，而他的牙齿却比熊来的更长更锋利，四肢活动起来的速度也要更快。任何一个头脑清醒的欧米加都会对他感到恐惧，或者至少和他保持距离，尤其是卡斯迪奥，鉴于他的个头只有迪恩一半那么大，而他的爪子和小狗差不多，也许连一只鹅他都伤不了。而迪恩事不费吹灰之力，就能将一只大型的草食动物给开膛破肚。不过，他并没有害怕迪恩，他只觉得内心翻腾着对迪恩的渴求和倾慕。当迪恩靠近的时候，他不由自主地翻身躺在地上，向对方露出了自己的肚腹。  
这个动作，让迪恩震惊地缩了下脖子，耳朵抽动了起来。通常来讲，如果一位阿尔法并不是自己的族群领袖的话，欧米加不会对这位阿尔法表现出这种顺服的姿态，当然，也更加不会对一个几乎不怎么认识的阿尔法这样做。但是，卡斯迪奥内心的动物本能正极度渴望着得到迪恩的注意。他做出这个动作的那刻，就立马后悔了。他不指望迪恩会接受自己表现出的顺服，因为迪恩并不是那种要靠这种方式来满足自尊心的阿尔法。可是，当迪恩玩笑般地碰了碰卡斯迪奥的耳朵时，他还是感到内心有一点点被拒绝的刺痛。  
“好了，干得不错，同学们。看起来每个人都找到了自己的玩具。”坎贝尔老师说道。“你们可以走了，去换衣服吧。我们下次上课再见。”  
卡斯斯奥过去想叼起自己的玩具，但突然有谁一口给抢了过去。抬头一看，迪恩嘴边摇摇晃晃地挂着只剩一只耳朵的毛绒兔，在自己身旁跳来跳去。  
卡斯迪奥犬坐在地上，竖着两只耳朵，歪起了头。他从来没见过一个阿尔法会这样玩闹。兔子被甩到空中高高的，里面的白色填充物落得满地都是。迪恩又一次接住它，扔到了卡斯面前。他前腿伏下，屁股翘的老高，尾巴左右摆动着，看着面前的欧米加。  
卡斯迪奥犹豫地往前进了一步。他闻了闻兔子，这上面都是迪恩的气味。正当他要把兔子捡起来的时候，又被人给抢走了，但倒霉的是，这次不是迪恩。  
那只咖啡色皮毛的欧米加狼是贝拉·塔尔伯特，她在迪恩身边漫步而行，身姿如猫咪一般妖娆，然后她把兔子放在了迪恩的面前。从外表来看，这只欧米加母狼十分标致，皮毛丝滑，大大的眼睛带着神秘感，爪子也纤美可爱。如果卡斯迪奥是人类形态的话，他现在一定已经皱起了眉。她用脑袋蹭着迪恩的头，而让卡斯迪奥又诧异又开心的是，阿尔法发出了一声低嗥。不过，她似乎并没有为这种拒绝而感到太沮丧。欧米加只是冲着迪恩的脸轻快地摇了几下尾巴，然后就慢慢走开了。  
卡斯迪奥看着她，鼻子里哼了一声。  
“每个能喘气的阿尔法，她都要去卖弄下风情。”迪恩说。  
鉴于对方已经化成了人形，自己再保持狼形就不太礼貌了。卡斯迪奥一个变身，两条腿站了起来。他捡起自己被弄坏的玩具，拍了拍上面的灰。  
“你还要留着这个？”迪恩说着，眉毛抬了起来。  
以前和迪恩靠近时，卡斯迪奥都是习惯保持自己没有什么存在感的样子，而现在这样让他非常尴尬。“没错。”  
“为什么？”迪恩轻笑着问道。  
就算给卡斯迪奥再多的钱，他也不可能承认，自己想要保留这只兔子，只是因为迪恩咬过它而已。于是他说：“这是个战利品。”希望这个理由足够充分。  
迪恩摇了摇头，大笑了起来。  
-\\*/-  
走出更衣室的时候，卡斯迪奥只觉得空气都变得芬芳而清新了。空气中飘荡着森林里水果、浆果和草本的味道，随风轻拂满面。他深深地吸了一口气，直到肺里满是这种气息，然后才呼了出来。“啊……”他闭上双眼叹息着。  
背后的一声轻笑吓得他跳了起来。回头一看，正是迪恩，这让他胃里不由紧张纠结。  
“闻起来真棒，是吗？”迪恩说。  
卡斯迪奥一言不发，点了点头。  
“温彻斯特！你来不来啊？”更衣室外一小群人大声叫着。  
“不了，别管我。我等会再找你们。”他答了一句，然后走到卡斯迪奥身边。“不介意我和你一起走吧？  
卡斯迪奥慌乱不安地拉着自己背包上的带子。“不介意，没关系的。”  
“那就好。”迪恩露齿而笑。“那么你接下来有什么计划？”  
“吃午饭。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“嗯，我知道。”迪恩大笑起来。“我是说那之后。”  
“喔……上历史课。”  
迪恩点了点头。两人之间一时沉默无话，又变得有些尴尬了。卡斯迪奥不明白，为什么迪恩竟然想要和自己搭话。他们没有什么好谈的，也完全没有任何共同之处。想到这里卡斯迪奥突然难过起来，迪恩的伴侣会是一个能够与他投缘的人，一个健谈、勇敢又有趣的人。而不是像卡斯迪奥这样的人。  
他不知为何就叹了口气。  
“噢，老兄。我他妈的还不至于这么无趣吧，啊？”迪恩玩笑道。  
卡斯迪奥抱歉地微笑着。“不是，对不起。我只是在想事情。”  
“想什么？”  
一只身披虹彩的短尾鹦鹉从他们头顶掠过，停在了旁边一棵披针叶南洋杉顶端的一截树枝上。它对着自己的羽毛朋友们放声歌唱，然后得到了它们的响应。卡斯迪奥看见它跳到了一截较低的枝干上，侧身靠向自己的伴侣，深情地用身体磨蹭着对方。因为对自己发情期的到来感到恐慌，他曾经发誓绝不轻易陷入爱河，然而他不得不承认，有些时候，他感觉非常孤独。连着好几周的时间就这么过去了，他没有碰触任何人，也没有被任何人碰触到。他就像是一座与世隔绝的孤岛一样。有的时候他想到这一点，然后伸手抚摸着自己的皮肤，暗自希望那会是来自于他人的触碰，对于孤身一人的害怕，已经压过了他对发情期到来的恐慌。  
“没什么。”最后他这样答道，一边迈步走进了树林间蜿蜒的小道，小道尽头正是学校的中心地带。  
当他们一起步行的时候，他察觉到迪恩的目光一直落在自己身上，但他没有抬头去看他，而迪恩也没有再问什么。  
对于楚曼学院，卡斯迪奥最喜欢的地方之一，就在于它的选址。风景和气味都如此迷人。对一个生来本能就是渴望自由自在的狼人来说，这是世界上很少的能让他动物一面真正得到放松的地方之一。  
“嘿。”在长久的安静之后迪恩开了口。“你有没有想过，把一个机灵鬼放在电动扶梯上，结果会怎么样？”  
（注: 机灵鬼是一种螺旋弹簧玩具。如果把它放在正常的楼梯上，它就会在重力的共同作用下且由于惯性沿着阶梯不断伸展再复原，呈现“拾级而下”的有趣状态。）  
卡斯迪奥歪着头思考起来。“考虑到一般电动扶梯每一格的面积和机灵鬼的横截面面积，我估计机灵鬼会完全叠起来落在被放着的那一梯上，一步都跳不起来，也不会往其他的台阶落下去，这样的可能性是十之八九。不过你还得考虑到动力学，当扶梯运动起来——”当他看到迪恩惊讶的表情时，脸一下子红了。“不好意思。”  
“不，不！这没关系，呃，其实是很棒。”迪恩大笑出来，抓了抓自己的后颈。“我从来没听你说过这么多话。这是你对我说话最长的一次了。”  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥双唇紧张地闭在了一起。“我……”他飞快地看了迪恩一眼。“我觉得和你交谈挺难的。”  
“你这么想？”迪恩看起来真心有些委屈的样子。“这真是糟糕。怎么会呢？”  
卡斯迪奥的微笑里带着怯意。他才不会说出事情的真相呢……“我不知道。”  
“我很吓人吗？”迪恩一边说着一边故意冲着卡斯迪奥露出一个魔鬼般的笑容。  
“不是。”欧米加回答道，他的脸都笑得有点疼了。“尽管你相当大只。”  
“大只？我只比你高几英寸而已。”  
“你化成狼形的时候，巨大无比。”  
“那是因为你太娇小了。”迪恩说。“我只是看起来大只。而你娇小得就像一只小奶狗。”  
卡斯迪奥皱着眉。“我才没那么小呢。”  
“没错，你就是！但这没什么，你是个欧米加。娇小的样子才有吸引力。”  
“你是在说，你觉得我有吸引力吗？”卡斯迪奥惊奇地发现自己居然开起了玩笑。从什么时候起，他的紧张就消失了呢？  
“你还不错，我看。”迪恩傻傻笑着。  
“好吧。”卡斯深思熟悉地说。“我又不是贝拉.塔尔伯特。”  
迪恩脑袋往后仰着，大笑出声。一时森林里的寂静被打破了，鸟儿们都飞了起来。这样的迪恩是如此美好。光是这么看着他，卡斯迪奥的心就疼痛了起来。  
“这倒是。你不是贝拉，真是谢天谢地。”迪恩说。  
“你不喜欢她吗？”尽管知道这一点，他还是问了。  
“她是个婊子。如果她只是到处乱睡的话，我倒觉得没什么。但她总是喜欢暗地搞鬼，还有说谎。总之最好还是离她远点。”  
贝拉不怎么和欧米加们交往，但有那么一两次，卡斯迪奥觉得她刻意在背后中伤过自己。“我觉得她不怎么喜欢我。”他说道。倒不是很介意这个，因为他也并不喜欢她。  
“她谁都不喜欢。除了她自己。”  
他们走出树林，来到了广场上。卡斯迪奥看到了每个人的眼神，欧米加、贝塔和阿尔法，总是紧锁在迪恩身上，如同飞蛾向火。刚才他所拥有的短暂快乐消散而去。迪恩可以得到任何他想要的人。不管是在这个学校里，还是这个世界上。有着这么多的选择，他怎么可能会选择卡斯迪奥呢？  
“你的那副表情又来了。”阿尔法说。  
“那副表情？”  
“没错。你在想着什么，看起来该死的这么难过？不会是贝拉吧？”卡斯开口想要反驳迪恩，却被他打断了。“不管是什么事，那都不值得你去想它。”  
他是对的，这没什么好想的。何必去想那些自己根本得不到的东西呢？  
“想去吃点什么吗？”  
卡斯迪奥脑子里在天人交战，思量着和迪恩一起去吃午饭会不会很尴尬。这时他看见查克.雪利穿过广场，步履沉重地走到了他们身边，双手深深插进衣兜里，脸上眉头紧锁。他正沉浸在深思之中，完全没有注意到自己一边走一边已经差点撞上了卡斯迪奥和迪恩。  
“查克？”卡斯迪奥叫了他一声，在他还没有撞上来之前。  
贝塔转身看着他，疲倦的脸上闪过一丝惊讶。“噢，你好，卡斯迪奥。”  
“你还好吧？”  
“嗯，不是很好。”查克回答道，两条眉毛挤到了一起，在中间形成了一道长长的沟壑。“我被停职了。”和卡斯迪奥一样，查克是学生会的一员，但他同时还在保安部做着一份兼职。因为精通电脑，他负责学校里先进的监控系统，比如安全摄像头、密码门锁和密码文件等等。对于一名学生来说，这是很重大的责任，但是查克赢得了学院的信任，名声很是不错，所以卡斯迪奥听到他被停职的时候，非常吃惊。  
“为什么？”  
查克嘴角往下耷拉着。“我负责的一台电脑上，一份安全文件消失了，然后责任就归咎于我了。  
“什么类型的文件？”迪恩问道。  
查克好像这才意识到迪恩在这里一样，他向阿尔法眨了下眼睛。“一份视频文件。是旋转摄像头拍下的。它被从系统里删掉了。他们认为是我在清理硬盘的时候，一时大意给删了的。我告诉他们那是不可能的。我得专门点击一下那份文件，才可以把它删掉。”  
“而他们不相信你？”  
“对。”查克说。“我被告知要停职一周。”  
“这是不是有点……太严苛了？”卡斯迪奥说。  
查克挠了挠后颈。“是有点。但是巡逻组昨晚在操场边上闻到了一些味道。他们觉得有一个兽人跳过了围栏，可现在他们没法确认，因为文件被删掉了。”  
“一个入侵者？”迪恩发出了低声的嗥叫。  
卡斯迪奥抬头看着阿尔法，对方的表情已经变得很警觉。迪恩的眼中闪现着奇异的光亮，绿眸燃烧着兽性的本能，瞳孔开始收缩起来。作为一只狼的迪恩，他的野兽一面，已经开始浮现了。  
“迪恩？”对方没有马上做出回应，卡斯迪奥又叫了一次他的名字，一只手温柔地抚摸到他的臂膀上。阿尔法有些吃惊，他注视着卡斯迪奥。“你没事吧？”欧米加说。  
如同水从海绵里渗出那样，迪恩那副剑拔弩张的状态慢慢消散而去，他的眼神在卡斯脸上停留下来，表现得越来越放松了。最后他深呼吸了一下，眼神中沸腾的狼性终于不见了。  
“你没事吧？”卡斯又问了一次。  
“没事，呃……没事。我挺好的。”他眉头有些紧皱。“我要去……下次再见，卡斯。”迪恩说着就头也不回地走了。  
“这还真有点奇怪。”查克说道。而卡斯迪奥也不得不表示赞同。


	3. Chapter 3

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥、迪恩和其他十来人一起在那儿等着，有一些同学还没找回他们的奖品——奖品就是坎贝尔老师藏起来的毛绒玩具。这种游戏是今年开始的，尽管有些幼稚，但卡斯迪奥很享受在森林里探寻的过程，他喜欢跟随着老师留下的种种痕迹，最后找到自己的战利品，再猛扑过去得到它。  
卡斯迪奥以自己动物的形态趴在地上——他是一只蓝眼睛的深棕黑色皮毛的狼，四个爪子上长着奇怪的白毛，远看过去就像是穿了袜子一样——他的嘴里还叼着玩具兔的一只耳朵，牙齿嵌在毛绒的面料之中，而他的眼睛却一直在追随着迪恩的身影。不管是人类的形态，还是狼的形态，迪恩无疑是极美的。沙金色的皮毛上没有一点杂色，十分光滑，不像卡斯的皮毛，从某些奇怪的角度上看起来会有些驳乱。而迪恩的眼睛则是光彩夺目的青绿色。  
阿尔法满是吸引力的目光紧锁在了卡斯身上，他快步走到了他的身边。迪恩是目前为止班上个头最大的狼。他巨大的爪子可以在泥土上留下人类手掌大小的足印。作为一位强壮的阿尔法，他化身为狼的时候，其体型和重量足以与一只熊匹敌，而他的牙齿却比熊来的更长更锋利，四肢活动起来的速度也要更快。任何一个头脑清醒的欧米加都会对他感到恐惧，或者至少和他保持距离，尤其是卡斯迪奥，鉴于他的个头只有迪恩一半那么大，而他的爪子和小狗差不多，也许连一只鹅他都伤不了。而迪恩事不费吹灰之力，就能将一只大型的草食动物给开膛破肚。不过，他并没有害怕迪恩，他只觉得内心翻腾着对迪恩的渴求和倾慕。当迪恩靠近的时候，他不由自主地翻身躺在地上，向对方露出了自己的肚腹。  
这个动作，让迪恩震惊地缩了下脖子，耳朵抽动了起来。通常来讲，如果一位阿尔法并不是自己的族群领袖的话，欧米加不会对这位阿尔法表现出这种顺服的姿态，当然，也更加不会对一个几乎不怎么认识的阿尔法这样做。但是，卡斯迪奥内心的动物本能正极度渴望着得到迪恩的注意。他做出这个动作的那刻，就立马后悔了。他不指望迪恩会接受自己表现出的顺服，因为迪恩并不是那种要靠这种方式来满足自尊心的阿尔法。可是，当迪恩玩笑般地碰了碰卡斯迪奥的耳朵时，他还是感到内心有一点点被拒绝的刺痛。  
“好了，干得不错，同学们。看起来每个人都找到了自己的玩具。”坎贝尔老师说道。“你们可以走了，去换衣服吧。我们下次上课再见。”  
卡斯斯奥过去想叼起自己的玩具，但突然有谁一口给抢了过去。抬头一看，迪恩嘴边摇摇晃晃地挂着只剩一只耳朵的毛绒兔，在自己身旁跳来跳去。  
卡斯迪奥犬坐在地上，竖着两只耳朵，歪起了头。他从来没见过一个阿尔法会这样玩闹。兔子被甩到空中高高的，里面的白色填充物落得满地都是。迪恩又一次接住它，扔到了卡斯面前。他前腿伏下，屁股翘的老高，尾巴左右摆动着，看着面前的欧米加。  
卡斯迪奥犹豫地往前进了一步。他闻了闻兔子，这上面都是迪恩的气味。正当他要把兔子捡起来的时候，又被人给抢走了，但倒霉的是，这次不是迪恩。  
那只咖啡色皮毛的欧米加狼是贝拉·塔尔伯特，她在迪恩身边漫步而行，身姿如猫咪一般妖娆，然后她把兔子放在了迪恩的面前。从外表来看，这只欧米加母狼十分标致，皮毛丝滑，大大的眼睛带着神秘感，爪子也纤美可爱。如果卡斯迪奥是人类形态的话，他现在一定已经皱起了眉。她用脑袋蹭着迪恩的头，而让卡斯迪奥又诧异又开心的是，阿尔法发出了一声低嗥。不过，她似乎并没有为这种拒绝而感到太沮丧。欧米加只是冲着迪恩的脸轻快地摇了几下尾巴，然后就慢慢走开了。  
卡斯迪奥看着她，鼻子里哼了一声。  
“每个能喘气的阿尔法，她都要去卖弄下风情。”迪恩说。  
鉴于对方已经化成了人形，自己再保持狼形就不太礼貌了。卡斯迪奥一个变身，两条腿站了起来。他捡起自己被弄坏的玩具，拍了拍上面的灰。  
“你还要留着这个？”迪恩说着，眉毛抬了起来。  
以前和迪恩靠近时，卡斯迪奥都是习惯保持自己没有什么存在感的样子，而现在这样让他非常尴尬。“没错。”  
“为什么？”迪恩轻笑着问道。  
就算给卡斯迪奥再多的钱，他也不可能承认，自己想要保留这只兔子，只是因为迪恩咬过它而已。于是他说：“这是个战利品。”希望这个理由足够充分。  
迪恩摇了摇头，大笑了起来。  
-\\*/-  
走出更衣室的时候，卡斯迪奥只觉得空气都变得芬芳而清新了。空气中飘荡着森林里水果、浆果和草本的味道，随风轻拂满面。他深深地吸了一口气，直到肺里满是这种气息，然后才呼了出来。“啊……”他闭上双眼叹息着。  
背后的一声轻笑吓得他跳了起来。回头一看，正是迪恩，这让他胃里不由紧张纠结。  
“闻起来真棒，是吗？”迪恩说。  
卡斯迪奥一言不发，点了点头。  
“温彻斯特！你来不来啊？”更衣室外一小群人大声叫着。  
“不了，别管我。我等会再找你们。”他答了一句，然后走到卡斯迪奥身边。“不介意我和你一起走吧？  
卡斯迪奥慌乱不安地拉着自己背包上的带子。“不介意，没关系的。”  
“那就好。”迪恩露齿而笑。“那么你接下来有什么计划？”  
“吃午饭。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“嗯，我知道。”迪恩大笑起来。“我是说那之后。”  
“喔……上历史课。”  
迪恩点了点头。两人之间一时沉默无话，又变得有些尴尬了。卡斯迪奥不明白，为什么迪恩竟然想要和自己搭话。他们没有什么好谈的，也完全没有任何共同之处。想到这里卡斯迪奥突然难过起来，迪恩的伴侣会是一个能够与他投缘的人，一个健谈、勇敢又有趣的人。而不是像卡斯迪奥这样的人。  
他不知为何就叹了口气。  
“噢，老兄。我他妈的还不至于这么无趣吧，啊？”迪恩玩笑道。  
卡斯迪奥抱歉地微笑着。“不是，对不起。我只是在想事情。”  
“想什么？”  
一只身披虹彩的短尾鹦鹉从他们头顶掠过，停在了旁边一棵披针叶南洋杉顶端的一截树枝上。它对着自己的羽毛朋友们放声歌唱，然后得到了它们的响应。卡斯迪奥看见它跳到了一截较低的枝干上，侧身靠向自己的伴侣，深情地用身体磨蹭着对方。因为对自己发情期的到来感到恐慌，他曾经发誓绝不轻易陷入爱河，然而他不得不承认，有些时候，他感觉非常孤独。连着好几周的时间就这么过去了，他没有碰触任何人，也没有被任何人碰触到。他就像是一座与世隔绝的孤岛一样。有的时候他想到这一点，然后伸手抚摸着自己的皮肤，暗自希望那会是来自于他人的触碰，对于孤身一人的害怕，已经压过了他对发情期到来的恐慌。  
“没什么。”最后他这样答道，一边迈步走进了树林间蜿蜒的小道，小道尽头正是学校的中心地带。  
当他们一起步行的时候，他察觉到迪恩的目光一直落在自己身上，但他没有抬头去看他，而迪恩也没有再问什么。  
对于楚曼学院，卡斯迪奥最喜欢的地方之一，就在于它的选址。风景和气味都如此迷人。对一个生来本能就是渴望自由自在的狼人来说，这是世界上很少的能让他动物一面真正得到放松的地方之一。  
“嘿。”在长久的安静之后迪恩开了口。“你有没有想过，把一个机灵鬼放在电动扶梯上，结果会怎么样？”  
（注: 机灵鬼是一种螺旋弹簧玩具。如果把它放在正常的楼梯上，它就会在重力的共同作用下且由于惯性沿着阶梯不断伸展再复原，呈现“拾级而下”的有趣状态。）  
卡斯迪奥歪着头思考起来。“考虑到一般电动扶梯每一格的面积和机灵鬼的横截面面积，我估计机灵鬼会完全叠起来落在被放着的那一梯上，一步都跳不起来，也不会往其他的台阶落下去，这样的可能性是十之八九。不过你还得考虑到动力学，当扶梯运动起来——”当他看到迪恩惊讶的表情时，脸一下子红了。“不好意思。”  
“不，不！这没关系，呃，其实是很棒。”迪恩大笑出来，抓了抓自己的后颈。“我从来没听你说过这么多话。这是你对我说话最长的一次了。”  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥双唇紧张地闭在了一起。“我……”他飞快地看了迪恩一眼。“我觉得和你交谈挺难的。”  
“你这么想？”迪恩看起来真心有些委屈的样子。“这真是糟糕。怎么会呢？”  
卡斯迪奥的微笑里带着怯意。他才不会说出事情的真相呢……“我不知道。”  
“我很吓人吗？”迪恩一边说着一边故意冲着卡斯迪奥露出一个魔鬼般的笑容。  
“不是。”欧米加回答道，他的脸都笑得有点疼了。“尽管你相当大只。”  
“大只？我只比你高几英寸而已。”  
“你化成狼形的时候，巨大无比。”  
“那是因为你太娇小了。”迪恩说。“我只是看起来大只。而你娇小得就像一只小奶狗。”  
卡斯迪奥皱着眉。“我才没那么小呢。”  
“没错，你就是！但这没什么，你是个欧米加。娇小的样子才有吸引力。”  
“你是在说，你觉得我有吸引力吗？”卡斯迪奥惊奇地发现自己居然开起了玩笑。从什么时候起，他的紧张就消失了呢？  
“你还不错，我看。”迪恩傻傻笑着。  
“好吧。”卡斯深思熟悉地说。“我又不是贝拉.塔尔伯特。”  
迪恩脑袋往后仰着，大笑出声。一时森林里的寂静被打破了，鸟儿们都飞了起来。这样的迪恩是如此美好。光是这么看着他，卡斯迪奥的心就疼痛了起来。  
“这倒是。你不是贝拉，真是谢天谢地。”迪恩说。  
“你不喜欢她吗？”尽管知道这一点，他还是问了。  
“她是个婊子。如果她只是到处乱睡的话，我倒觉得没什么。但她总是喜欢暗地搞鬼，还有说谎。总之最好还是离她远点。”  
贝拉不怎么和欧米加们交往，但有那么一两次，卡斯迪奥觉得她刻意在背后中伤过自己。“我觉得她不怎么喜欢我。”他说道。倒不是很介意这个，因为他也并不喜欢她。  
“她谁都不喜欢。除了她自己。”  
他们走出树林，来到了广场上。卡斯迪奥看到了每个人的眼神，欧米加、贝塔和阿尔法，总是紧锁在迪恩身上，如同飞蛾向火。刚才他所拥有的短暂快乐消散而去。迪恩可以得到任何他想要的人。不管是在这个学校里，还是这个世界上。有着这么多的选择，他怎么可能会选择卡斯迪奥呢？  
“你的那副表情又来了。”阿尔法说。  
“那副表情？”  
“没错。你在想着什么，看起来该死的这么难过？不会是贝拉吧？”卡斯开口想要反驳迪恩，却被他打断了。“不管是什么事，那都不值得你去想它。”  
他是对的，这没什么好想的。何必去想那些自己根本得不到的东西呢？  
“想去吃点什么吗？”  
卡斯迪奥脑子里在天人交战，思量着和迪恩一起去吃午饭会不会很尴尬。这时他看见查克.雪利穿过广场，步履沉重地走到了他们身边，双手深深插进衣兜里，脸上眉头紧锁。他正沉浸在深思之中，完全没有注意到自己一边走一边已经差点撞上了卡斯迪奥和迪恩。  
“查克？”卡斯迪奥叫了他一声，在他还没有撞上来之前。  
贝塔转身看着他，疲倦的脸上闪过一丝惊讶。“噢，你好，卡斯迪奥。”  
“你还好吧？”  
“嗯，不是很好。”查克回答道，两条眉毛挤到了一起，在中间形成了一道长长的沟壑。“我被停职了。”和卡斯迪奥一样，查克是学生会的一员，但他同时还在保安部做着一份兼职。因为精通电脑，他负责学校里先进的监控系统，比如安全摄像头、密码门锁和密码文件等等。对于一名学生来说，这是很重大的责任，但是查克赢得了学院的信任，名声很是不错，所以卡斯迪奥听到他被停职的时候，非常吃惊。  
“为什么？”  
查克嘴角往下耷拉着。“我负责的一台电脑上，一份安全文件消失了，然后责任就归咎于我了。  
“什么类型的文件？”迪恩问道。  
查克好像这才意识到迪恩在这里一样，他向阿尔法眨了下眼睛。“一份视频文件。是旋转摄像头拍下的。它被从系统里删掉了。他们认为是我在清理硬盘的时候，一时大意给删了的。我告诉他们那是不可能的。我得专门点击一下那份文件，才可以把它删掉。”  
“而他们不相信你？”  
“对。”查克说。“我被告知要停职一周。”  
“这是不是有点……太严苛了？”卡斯迪奥说。  
查克挠了挠后颈。“是有点。但是巡逻组昨晚在操场边上闻到了一些味道。他们觉得有一个兽人跳过了围栏，可现在他们没法确认，因为文件被删掉了。”  
“一个入侵者？”迪恩发出了低声的嗥叫。  
卡斯迪奥抬头看着阿尔法，对方的表情已经变得很警觉。迪恩的眼中闪现着奇异的光亮，绿眸燃烧着兽性的本能，瞳孔开始收缩起来。作为一只狼的迪恩，他的野兽一面，已经开始浮现了。  
“迪恩？”对方没有马上做出回应，卡斯迪奥又叫了一次他的名字，一只手温柔地抚摸到他的臂膀上。阿尔法有些吃惊，他注视着卡斯迪奥。“你没事吧？”欧米加说。  
如同水从海绵里渗出那样，迪恩那副剑拔弩张的状态慢慢消散而去，他的眼神在卡斯脸上停留下来，表现得越来越放松了。最后他深呼吸了一下，眼神中沸腾的狼性终于不见了。  
“你没事吧？”卡斯又问了一次。  
“没事，呃……没事。我挺好的。”他眉头有些紧皱。“我要去……下次再见，卡斯。”迪恩说着就头也不回地走了。  
“这还真有点奇怪。”查克说道。而卡斯迪奥也不得不表示赞同。  
-\\*/-


	4. Chapter 4

-\\*/-  
“有人能告诉我雄性和雌性欧米加在配对情况上的区别吗？”  
“其中一个只有后门？”  
卡斯迪奥身处歇斯底里的大笑之中，冲着隔热天花板翻了翻白眼。这是一个烦闷的周四早上。乌云在晚上的时候笼罩了学院，隐藏了阳光。雨点杂乱地拍在窗户上，轻轻的鼓点配合着钟表的滴答声。在五楼之上，卡斯迪奥望见烟雨朦胧的景色，一直延伸到山边云开雾散、重见天日的地方，阳光像上帝的微笑一般倾洒。  
“布兰迪，你已经上了我的课两年了，而你现在还是不懂配对和性交的区别，”麦克寇女士说道。“我不知道是应该把你赶出去还是辞职。”  
“因为他不知道性交是什么，女士，”教室后面有人大喊。  
“哦，肏你的，亚当，”布兰迪说道。  
“注意语言！”  
“你还想肏我呢，贝塔！”  
突然浓郁起来的阿尔法和贝塔的气息，让卡斯迪奥皱起鼻子。他擤了擤鼻子，赶走这股气息。  
“安静！要不然你们就都出去！”麦克寇女士厉声说道。“还有人想要猜猜嘛？现实一点的猜测？卡斯迪奥？”  
这个欧米加吓得愣住了。  
“你知道有人能告诉我雄性和雌性欧米加配对的区别吗？”她一边问一边靠上了教室前面的讲台。  
“呃，”他清了清嗓子，“如果兽性的一面——狼性——认为该伴侣不是合格的父亲，雌性欧米加可以拒绝意外的伴侣。男性不能。”  
麦克寇女士十分欣喜。“对了！雌性欧米加可以进入我们称之为，”她打开一只蓝色的软头笔，在白板上面写字，“lupus mente从拉丁文翻译过来可以成为‘狼性状态’。现在，总共有三种狼性状态，由WCCSR，也就是‘狼人公民文化及社会管理局’监测。Lupus Mente:理性狼状态, Lupus Corde:感性狼状态, Lupus Perfide:野性狼状态。谁能告诉我他们为什么监控这么细致呢？ ”  
麦迪逊在卡斯迪奥举起她的手：“因为他们很危险。当一只狼占据你身体的时候，你就失去了控制。”  
“确实。这三种情况和发情一样，都是建立在纯粹的动物本能基础之上，但是他们无法用药物或是单独监禁来驯服。如果你们翻到课本的61页，我们可以详细了解一下。”  
-\\*/-  
学生们混乱地涌出五楼的506教室，麦迪逊和卡斯迪奥背着他们的书包跟在后面，包里装着沉重的学期作业。“是我的原因还是今天太漫长了？”  
“漫长啊，”卡斯迪奥同意。他将这节课大部分的时间用在盯着窗外的云上，那些云的形状看起来像迪恩。如果他斜着眼睛看的话。  
“你一会儿干嘛去？”  
“英语课。”他撇着嘴。“和梅格·马斯特斯一起上。”  
“呃呵！”麦迪逊说道，“我以为她还想要你的屁股呢？”  
卡斯迪奥在楚曼高中的第一年，得到了梅格·马斯特斯的注意，她是一个喧闹、心直口快的雌性阿尔法，享受于抓住一切机会用下流话惹卡斯迪奥脸红。卡斯迪奥不是故作矜持。他不介意在谈话中提起性交，然而像梅格·马斯特斯那样有意为之的粗俗可不行。她谈起他从未听过，甚至无法想象的体位。  
“是啊。她不接受‘不要’这个回答。”他们走到室外，雨滴轻轻落在卡斯迪奥的脸上，又穿过来往的学生们。  
“谁不接受‘不要’这个回答呢？”这个说话的声音让卡斯迪奥的肚肚里腾起蝴蝶。迪恩带着得意地笑容出现在欧米加的身侧，乔跟在他后面。“嘿，”他一边说一边用肩膀拱了拱卡斯迪奥。“皱什么眉啊？我用不用打烂谁？”  
乔冷哼一声。“反正你真的会去揍人的，是不是？”  
“我当然会了。卡斯是朋友。”  
五个字，不到一分钟的谈话，迪恩已经点亮了卡斯迪奥的一天。他还能更可悲一点吗？卡斯迪奥还在陶醉之中，突然意识到阿尔法在问他问题。  
“卡斯？”  
他脸红了。“抱歉，你刚说什么了？”  
“是梅格·马斯特斯，”麦迪逊说道，愉悦地看着卡斯迪奥。“她喜欢卡斯迪奥，可是他不感兴趣。”  
“而她还不肯收手吗？”迪恩说道。他正在向卡斯迪奥走进，近到两人的胳膊和手都能扫过。每一次他们肌肤相亲，他的身体里就纠缠起潮热。  
“不肯，”麦迪逊说道。  
“梅格·马斯特斯就是个婊子，”乔说道。  
“我从来没遇到过她，”迪恩说道。  
“她去年和我一个阿尔法女子小组，记得吗？因为她挑衅帕梅拉•巴恩斯，我把她给嚼了。”  
“哦对，我记得她了。你就不能说你已经有约会对象了吗？”迪恩建议道。  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头。“她知道我单身，因为我身上没有别人的味道。”  
迪恩耸耸肩。“这好办。”他毫无预警地搂住卡斯迪奥的腰，把他按在自己怀里，对着他的头发呵气。迪恩的大手握住卡斯迪奥苗条的身体，像狠揍了肚子一拳一样挤走了他的呼吸。迪恩的热度和他要命的森林味道的性感气息，让卡斯迪奥的老二立刻有了反应。  
对迪恩来说这动作很简单：触摸一个人。他大概想都没想。但是对卡斯迪奥来说，他已经有好几周从没有过这种身体接触，就连和朋友也没有，这是万分震惊的事，是一针直接推进静脉的液体催情药。渴望混杂着身体接触，在卡斯迪奥体内绽放，他以前从未有过这种感觉。这就像有某一处并未破损，却连接起来了。他感觉到它在深处骚动。  
他的脸埋在迪恩的颈窝，他贴着阿尔法柔软的肌肤呻吟起来，手自动抬起抓住他的背心。卡斯迪奥紧紧挤住眼睛。他耳朵里轰鸣着，腹部有奇怪的欲望快速升腾，快到让他害怕。就像是高潮一样，他的心跳加快，血液在身体里脉动。  
他的呼吸越来越快。就快到了。  
他渴望着迪恩。他想要雌伏于他身下。将屁股撅到空中，把迪恩给予的悉数接纳下来。迪恩是他的阿尔法。他的阿尔法是完美的。他的阿尔法就是一切。他的阿尔法就是。  
卡斯迪奥猛地睁开眼睛。他是不是要发情了？不！  
他用出所有的力气，痛苦地退开迪恩。  
“哇哦，卡斯？什么不对吗？”  
卡斯迪奥深吸一口气。额头渗出汗珠。他没有发情，所以他不能进入热潮。这不可能。他像以前一样在发情之后吃了抑制剂，但是这并不意味着他依然在发情吧？  
“卡斯迪奥？”  
“卡斯？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我不能……”卡斯迪奥的喉咙干涩。他几乎无法呼吸。他的手，他的身体，一切都有迪恩的味道。这比他平常的味道强上十倍，像浓厚的雾气一样环绕着卡斯迪奥，让他觉得头重脚轻。他必须逃出去。逃出自己的身体。  
“卡斯迪奥！”  
卡斯迪奥用迷茫的眼神望着麦迪逊。  
“你是不是……哦我的天——”她抽气道。  
他听不见她说什么了。卡斯迪奥爆发出了狼形态，撕破了衣服，然后用牙齿撤掉剩余的部分。他意识模糊地跑走了，只知道麦迪逊在他身后叫他。他的四条腿形态可能比较小，但是会快一点。比大部分狼都快。他的爪子击打着石板小路，穿过植物飞奔向森林。如果他和迪恩拉开足够的距离，他肯定不会进入热潮。如果他身上不再有他的味道，也感觉不到、看不到他，那么卡斯迪奥就是安全的。  
他不能进入热潮。卡斯迪奥和以前一样痴迷迪恩。骑他的腿是最后一根稻草，而热潮肯定会逼他这么做的。他永远也不会乞求的。他不能将迪恩置于那样的境地。

树木在周围成了虚影。它们掠过他的身侧，成了余光里棕色和绿色的光斑。  
雨下得更大了，好像觉察了卡斯迪奥的紧急。雨水穿过长满点点小花的绿植，湿润了松软吸水的地面。动物为他疾驰的爪子让路。远处一条河显现出来，十六英尺深足够杀死人。  
他几秒钟就跑到了河边。毫不犹豫地跳进深深的河水中，终于将迪恩的味道从皮肤和毛发上冲掉了。卡斯迪奥一上岸就变回人形，大口呼吸。  
这还好。不论这是卡斯迪奥下意识，还是什么部分阻止了兽性思维占据大脑，他不知道，但是他没有进入热潮。他不是向迪恩挣扎着乞求性交的欧米加。他还好。  
卡斯迪奥颤抖着呼出一口气。没什么可担心的了。  
“你看起来压力很大，”一个陌生的声音说道。  
欧米加在水中拧过身子，在树林里寻找另一个人，但只有森林和他面面相觑。  
“压力对身体可不好，你知道吧。”  
他转了一圈。一整圈。一个人没有。“你在哪儿？”卡斯迪奥问道。  
传来一声轻蔑的笑。“上面。”  
悬着横跨河流的树枝上，藏着一个和卡斯迪奥年纪差不多的男孩。看不清他的脸。只能看到陌生人穿着的破烂牛仔裤，男孩的腿前后荡来荡去，赤裸的脚上糊着好几周的尘土和干泥巴。  
卡斯迪奥抬起头，试探性地嗅了嗅空气，打了个喷嚏干呕起来。血液。腐朽。腐烂的肉体。  
欧米加不再凫水，而是在河岸上找到一块卵石支撑自己。卡斯迪奥的本能告诉他逃跑。血液和腐烂肉体的味道只意味着一件事：一个捕食者，而捕食者热爱捕食。如果卡斯迪奥逃跑了，那他肯定会被追逐。不管是不是人类，这对于一些兽人来说没有区别。如果他们能够尝到并喜欢血液，他们就会像野兽一样狩猎，将人性抛到一边。  
“你这是擅自闯入学院的领土，”卡斯迪奥说道。这句话一点也不坚定，因为卡斯迪奥现在其实是藏在一块岩石后面探出头来，像在巢里孵化一样。“我说了，你这是擅——”  
“我听见了。”  
卡斯迪奥吞咽了一下。  
“你能怎么办？”  
卡斯迪奥没有回答。  
“要用你的爪子挠我吗？”  
学院就在不远处。卡斯迪奥速度很快。如果他能逃跑，那他就有机会跑到学院，但是这完全取决于这个男孩的物种。如果他有翅膀的话，卡斯迪奥可完全没希望逃掉。“你是谁？”  
寂静。那条腿不再晃动，卡斯迪奥不知怎的觉得毛骨悚然。突然间，男孩向前倾过身子，将脸伸进一块破碎的光里，不再藏在叶子里，把卡斯迪奥吓得半死。  
“我是谁？”他咯咯笑着，直起了腰。他蟹行着爬到树枝尖尖，向下望着卡斯迪奥，就在几米之外，脸上划开一道疯狂的微笑。“我们要不要玩个游戏？”  
腐烂的味道弥漫在空气里。卡斯迪奥的心跳太剧烈了，他已经听不见别的声音。心跳，还有他自己恐惧的呼吸声。“不要，”他细声说道。  
“啊哦……为什么不呢？”  
那个男孩滑得更近了，卡斯迪奥出于恐惧亮出了牙齿，喉咙里一声低吼。  
“要咬我吗，欧米加？”那个兽人露齿而笑说道。  
“他不会咬你。”  
卡斯迪奥猛地看向迪恩，后者出人意料地从树林里走了出来。那个阿尔法踢掉了靴子，将衬衫拉过头顶，绿色的眼睛闪着狂怒和超自然的火焰。“卡斯迪奥不咬人，”迪恩说道，嘴唇向后翘起，露出长长的尖利犬牙。“但是我咬。”


	5. Chapter 5

无论这个兽人原本打算做什么，迪恩的出现显然缓和了局面。他的微笑消失了，取而代之的是一声嘲讽。“看看你，保护这个漂亮的欧米加。”他像野兽一样从树上倒挂下来。“多么勇敢的阿尔法。”  
“你现在就得离开。”迪恩咆哮着说。  
“不然呢？”  
“不然我会用我的尖牙把你的肉从骨头上撕下来。”  
这家伙甩了甩头，大笑着说。“真生动！”  
“我可不是个软蛋。”  
陌生人的奸笑扩大了，他眯起蓝色的眼睛，视线带着凶光落到卡斯迪奥身上。“我肯定你的欧米加不会介意你真刀真枪地肏他，阿尔法。”  
卡斯迪奥想到了那幅画面，他猛地脸红了。  
“离他远点！”迪恩咆哮道。  
“他很可爱吧？”陌生人用一种掠食者的视线盯着卡斯迪奥。  
“娇小，精致……就像一只迷你的小兔子。”他的舌头舔过牙齿。  
“我肯定他尝起来也很美味”  
迪恩爆发出一声纯粹属于野兽的咆哮，变成狼人的形态。他用爪子出地上刨出一个餐盘大小的坑。那个兽人敏锐地退缩了，迪恩向他猛冲的时候，他越过小河窜进树逃跑了。  
迪恩看着他逃跑，一边用鼻子哼气，一边沿着河岸来回踱步。他巨大的脚掌在卵石杂乱的软土上留下了脚印。迪恩一直对他的家人和朋友充满保护欲，但是卡斯不知道这种保护欲的范围有多宽。迪恩现在很恼火。如果他对卡斯迪奥，一个他几乎不认识的人，是这样的。那如果萨姆陷入危机之中的时候他会做什么呢？他会直接把那个陌生人杀了吗？  
迪恩第五次沿着河岸踱步的时候，卡斯迪奥从寒冷的水里出来，走到干燥的陆地上。他盘腿坐下，看着迪恩踱步回来。巨狼收缩的翠绿瞳孔和它苍白的皮毛形成了鲜明的对比，它眼睛里闪过的完全是属于野兽的光芒。它们在发光，那里面完全看不见他人性的一面。无论迪恩理智的一面到哪里去了，现在卡斯迪奥都无法再唤醒他了。  
“迪恩？”卡斯犹豫地问。  
狼听到声音把头转向他，它坚定地看着卡斯迪奥，就站在那凝视着他，好像在等待着什么。不幸的是，卡斯迪奥不知道它在等什么。  
“迪恩，你能听见我说话吗？”  
狼的耳朵抖动了一下。卡斯迪奥以前也从没见过完全变身。迪恩的兽性已经完全控制了他的身体，而且似乎短时间内不会变回去。卡斯迪奥不知道该怎么办。他正面对着一只熊一样大的巨狼。它的牙齿长而锋利，不加思考，它的利爪就可以把一只羚羊的内脏掏出来。如果迪恩的兽性想要的话，它完全可以杀死卡斯迪奥。这足够让人感到害怕了。但是，奇怪的是，卡斯迪奥并不害怕。他试着去感知恐惧，只是因为他知道不这样的话实在很荒谬。但是什么也没有发生。卡斯迪奥很冷静。实际上，他感觉很安全。  
卡斯迪奥把自己滴水的头发从前额拨开。只有受到理性狼状态、感性狼状态和野性狼状态影响的变形者们，才会被体内的兽性一面接管，而迪恩既没有爱上卡斯迪奥，也没有试图报复或者寻求一位雌性欧米加，那么以上三种状态的可能性都可以被排除。  
所以呢？为什么迪恩消失了？  
树枝折断的声音传来，迪恩低下头，从喉咙深处发出低低的咆哮。他大步走向树林。  
又传来一阵树枝折断的声音，随着一声诅咒，麦迪逊和乔一起出现了。  
“你们在这啊！”麦迪逊惊呼。  
迪恩跳到卡斯迪奥面前，怒气冲冲地露出它的牙齿。  
“呃……”麦迪逊止步不前，犹豫地问：“他怎么了？”  
“我不知道，”卡斯迪奥回答说。他用手指梳理迪恩颈部那美妙的柔软的皮毛。他舒缓的戳弄似乎安抚了迪恩，最终阿尔法咕哝着坐下了。“他现在是完全的狼人形态。”  
“好吧，我看得出来，卡斯迪奥。”麦迪逊说。  
“他怎么会变成这样？”乔问。她蹲下来，明智地没有越过树林的边缘。麦迪逊退后几步。迪恩现在对他们之间的距离感到满意了，于是他放松下来。  
“一个从没见过的兽人，一个入侵者。是他挑衅迪恩导致迪恩转化的。”  
“一个陌生人？”麦迪逊问。“在学校里？他们该死的是怎么通过安全设施的？”  
乔翻了个白眼：“一道篱笆和几个摄像头又不是诺克斯堡＊。你只要想想办法就能进去。”她双手叉腰站起来，“走吧，我们带他去救护站。”  
（注：诺克斯堡Fort Knox。 是一处无坚不摧的军事基地。）“救护站只处理扭伤的脚踝和胃疼。”卡斯迪奥说。“可是迪恩完全是狼人形态了。他是一个阿尔法。”  
“而且它很巨大，”麦迪逊补充说。  
“他会攻击她，”卡斯迪奥说，“他可能攻击任何人。到时迪恩就会有麻烦了。”  
“那你想让我们怎么办，小天才？我们不能就这样把他留在这。”乔说。  
迪恩伸出舌头，眼睛眯起，卡斯正在轻轻挠着他大大的狼耳的背面。虽然带迪恩回学校寻求帮助，让他转化回来，可能也是一个谨慎的选择。卡斯迪奥不愿意这么做。尤其是目睹迪恩是如何应对麦迪逊和乔之后。迪恩狼似乎还在保护卡斯迪奥。如果他带他回学校，然后某人做出一个错误的举动，迪恩攻击了他呢。万一迪恩被开除了呢？或者更糟，万一他杀了人呢？他不能让迪恩背负那样的愧疚。如果他能够阻止的话，他不会让这一切发生的。不会的。如果他们的角色调转了，迪恩会照顾卡斯迪奥直到他恢复的。所以卡斯迪奥也会这么做。  
“我会带他到森林深处，等迪恩变回来。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“这是我们唯一的选择了。”  
“你疯了吗？！”麦迪逊惊呼起来。“卡斯迪奥，你是一个欧米加。迪恩是一个阿尔法。他会把你撕碎的！”  
“他不会的。”卡斯迪奥自信地回答。  
“你不知道！”  
“他不会的。”乔说话了，“他不会伤害他。”  
麦迪逊喘了口气。“我错过了什么吗？很抱歉让你这么尴尬，卡斯迪奥，可是你一分钟前还在热潮期而且你散发着发情的味道！你真的觉得你能和一个阿尔法单独呆在森林里还能不被强暴吗？！”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头。“我不知道为什么或者我是怎么知道的，但是迪恩不会伤害我。现在，他也许只是一只狼，但他还是迪恩。”  
麦迪逊看了看乔，希望得到支持。但是乔耸耸肩说：“如果你要出卖他们的话就去吧。我可不会。”  
“你怎么能——万一——迪恩没有——”麦迪逊气急败坏地说。她的视线再次掠过乔、卡斯迪奥和迪恩。她呻吟了一声把手举起来。“好吧！你做你想做的吧，但是要是我发现他把你生吞活剥了还有强暴了你可怜的小屁股，我会很生气的！”  
……  
鉴于乔是迪恩的室友，麦迪逊是卡斯迪奥的室友。所以女孩们达成一致，告诉他们各自的老师卡斯迪奥和迪恩生病了，所以不能来上课。这不是卡斯迪奥讲的最可信的谎话，可是他们实在想不到更好的了。这样说有助于不被别人发现迪恩和卡斯迪奥是朋友，不然的话这看起来太可疑了。  
卡斯迪奥带着迪恩去了山的更高处。一开始他担心阿尔法不会跟上来。但是卡斯迪奥一抬脚，迪恩就跟来了。他不知道为什么迪恩认为他需要保护卡斯迪奥，他很好奇迪恩狼是否把他当成了狼群的一员。如果是这样的话，为什么迪恩对乔表现得那么不友好？她是他的朋友。一位亲密的朋友。她不也是一个狼群成员吗？也许是因为她也是个阿尔法，卡斯猜道。无论理由是什么，这让卡斯迪奥感到高兴，迪恩和他的狼认为卡斯迪奥值得保护。他很感激迪恩狼的想法。卡斯迪奥在迪恩这儿有点优先权。这让他感觉心里暖暖的。  
他们到了一个悬崖上的洞穴，洞穴对面是连绵的森林，这时开始下雨了。洞口上垂下来的蔓藤就像是一道帘子。如果卡斯迪奥的推算正确的话，他们已经差不多在杜鲁门学院的中心了，这意味着他们已经离巡逻队和上户外课程的老师们很远了。  
卡斯迪奥把藤蔓扫开，躲避着倾盆大雨，他在一个快速的试探性的轻嗅之后跑进了洞穴，评估着这个小小的洞穴是否安全。迪恩紧随其后，他抖动身体，溅了卡斯迪奥一身泥点，然后坐在他旁边。他巨大的身躯占据了大半个洞穴。  
“谢谢。”卡斯迪奥说着叹了口气。  
迪恩只是盯着着他。  
“我希望我们不用在这里呆上一整天。”卡斯迪奥嘟哝着。他摸摸狼柔软的头，用手指把它金棕的毛发卷成一股玩。“因为我很想要一双温暖的袜子，”他顿了顿，“还有热巧克力。”  
迪恩没在听。他的注意力全在外面的大雨上，雨势变小了，地面湿透了。  
卡斯迪奥的脚踝和脚背上沾满了泥点、落叶和别的东西。他抽了抽鼻子，扭动脚趾。“或许我应该叫麦迪逊把我的靴子拿来。”他评价道。周围还是一片寂静，卡斯迪奥叹了口气，把头靠在石壁上，和迪恩一起看起了雨。  
……  
时间一点点过去。卡斯迪奥不确定过去了多久。他只知道在不舒服的地上坐了那么久，他的背和屁股都开始疼了。  
迪恩在打瞌睡，他巨大的头搁在自己的前爪上。  
他们已经没时间了。透过头顶的藤蔓，卡斯迪奥可以看见森林变暗了；绿色的色调变得单一，暗夜的气味像打开的香水瓶一样蔓延上来。问题是，卡斯迪奥不知道怎么把迪恩人类的那一面带回来。他从学校学到的是，如果情况变糟了他应该去通知老师。既然他没那么做，他现在得自己想办法了。但是怎么办呢？  
“迪恩？”卡斯迪奥清了清喉咙。“迪恩。”  
耳朵抖动了一下。狼美丽的绿眼睛睁开了。  
至少迪恩理他了，或许这就是一只狼能给的关注了。卡斯迪奥决定和他谈谈。他告诉他自己最爱的音乐，最爱的实物，最爱的颜色；他告诉迪恩他的朋友，跟他分享百加列的滑稽故事，安娜的暑期工作还有麦迪逊独特的决定阿尔法的方式（踢他们的蛋蛋）。他讲了自己富裕的父母，他是如何地感觉自己不够好。他们每个暑期都不断地给他寄钱，让他离开那栋房子。然后他讲到梅格玛斯特斯和她那些试图和自己调情的尴尬的举动。卡斯迪奥感觉有点振奋了，因为迪恩听到这的时候，低低地咆哮起来。虽然他不知道迪恩为什么不喜欢梅格和梅格的故事们。但这是个好迹象，迪恩正在转变回来，所以卡斯迪奥无视了自己的尴尬继续讲述。  
“她在笔记本的角落画了一幅色情图片，然后拿给我看。”卡斯迪奥面部扭曲地回想。“我不知道她想让我做什么。”他深思熟虑地停顿了一会。“我还是不知道。她觉得这会让我开怀大笑吗或者那是一副性教育指南图？”  
迪恩抬起头看他，他眼睛的光芒很微弱，就像两只绿色的萤火虫。  
“人类的你会懂我在说什么的。”卡斯迪奥说。他把头往后仰，打量着低低的洞穴顶端，用眼神描摹着洞穴的裂缝。“我不知道她喜欢我哪里，”他更多的是对自己嘟哝着而不是对迪恩讲。“我不像她。我从未……”他的脸烧起来。“我从没吻过任何人。我有机会这么做的但是……我从未真的去做过。”他舔了舔嘴唇，想象亲吻迪恩的画面。他的胸中感到一阵痛楚，肺部收缩，这影响了他的呼吸， “有谁会想和一个从来没接过吻的人在一起呢？”  
洞穴地面的摩擦声使得卡斯迪奥转过来。他惊喘出来，他正和和迪恩面对面，人类迪恩。他的眼睛已经不再奇异地发光，取而代之的是一种深切的、纯粹人类的眼神。阿尔法捧住卡斯迪奥的脸庞，拇指扶摸着他的下巴。卡斯迪奥的心快要跳出胸膛了。他试着去思考，想点什么。但是所有的逻辑都消失了。在迪恩的皮肤拂过他的那刻就消失不见了。  
“我会。”迪恩对他耳语道。然后吻了他。  
...


	6. Chapter 6

卡斯迪奥立刻坐下，攥紧拳头，手臂僵直。他不允许自己沉浸到这几乎不可能被忽视的温暖之中。迪恩柔软的嘴唇正试图融化卡斯迪奥紧闭的双唇。阿尔法舔弄着他的下唇，试图催促他动一动。但他还是没有反应，于是迪恩退了回去，看他问道，“怎么了？”他耳语道。

卡斯迪奥呼了口气，退后了几步。“我不能。”

“什么？为什么不能？”

“万一我进入热潮期了怎么办？”

“你不会的，这只是一个吻……”迪恩又靠过去，但是卡斯迪奥伸出一只手压在他的胸膛上。这里太小了，迪恩的气味充斥着整个空间。他赤裸的身躯也占据了大半个洞穴。他无法应对这种情况，他们都没有穿衣服，而且被一起困在了这与世隔绝的地方。这有点太过头了。卡斯迪奥不顾外面的倾盆大雨，弯腰跑出了洞穴。他猛吸了一口清新的空气，终于放松下来。暴雨的气味在风中飘荡，就像是一阵电流，使人神清气爽。

“卡斯，你不能因为害怕就一直这么到处藏着过日子。”

卡斯迪奥发出一声恼怒的声音，转过去看迪恩，“什么？”

“所以你万一进入热潮期了怎么办？如果糟糕的事情发生了，你就得去处理它。”雨水冲刷着迪恩的身体，沿着他变硬的乳头和半硬的阴茎流下去。卡斯迪奥无法否认迪恩，但是他的话说出口就变成了令人不快的语调。

“对，你就能好好地处理它，不是吗，迪恩？”卡斯迪奥收紧下颚说，迪恩脸上起初浮现出迷惑，后来很快变成了惊讶和愤怒。“你这是在暗示我只想肏你，对吧？”

“不是吗？”

“你他妈的明明知道不是这样的。”迪恩咆哮着说。

“是吗？有哪个阿尔法会不想要一个欧米加向他们求欢？我怎么知道你不是因为想肏我所以才想法子激发我的热潮期呢？”卡斯迪奥质问着，他呼吸加重，脉搏加速。虽然他的身体知道他的话是错的，可他的脑子拒绝倾听。

大雨如注，使得迪恩脸上的表情让人难以辨别。他站在那，身体紧绷，紧盯着卡斯迪奥，任凭雨水冲刷自己的身躯。

被暴露带来的惶恐在卡斯迪奥的皮肤下蔓延。迪恩有能力激发他的热潮这个事实让他觉得自己处于不利之境。虽然他知道迪恩并那种玩完了就会把他甩掉的阿尔法，卡斯迪奥仍不免怀疑自己会有被人利用的这种可能性。这会让他暴露在外，毫无抵抗能力。就像他在那条小河里，他对着那个男孩大吼，其实是因为他害怕。而现在，卡斯迪奥在斥责迪恩，热潮把他吓坏了，失去控制的这些想法把他给吓坏了，他希望迪恩能够谅解他的苦衷。卡斯迪奥双手抱胸，在雨中蜷缩了起来：“我们得在天黑之前回学校。”

“对。”迪恩简洁地回答。他走过卡斯迪奥，然后停顿了一下。“顺便一提，”他看着卡斯迪奥的眼睛说，“如果我真想和某人做爱，我会去肏一个更有经验的人。”

这好像有人用刀狠狠插进了他的胸膛，还在伤口里扭转着凶器。迪恩走向树林的深处，没有停下来看看卡斯迪奥是否跟上了，卡斯迪奥也没有等他，他变身成了狼形，奔跑起来。

——＼＊／——

“在你的生命里，有些人能如此之深地打动你，让你完全沉浸其中。”卡斯迪奥在什么地方读到过这句话，而且他相信这是真的。比起现实的伴侣、婚姻和自我牺牲，他对Dean的那些悸动曾显得如此的微不足道。然而，不知道怎地，在多年以来对迪恩的观察之中，他对迪恩短暂的迷恋变得更加深沉和猛烈。他并不确定自己是否已经爱上了迪恩。他只知道迪恩对他的攻击，对他造成的伤害是无以复加的。阿尔法知道怎么做能让卡斯迪奥伤心，因为卡斯迪奥早就坦言了他的忧虑，而迪恩利用这一点。迪恩这是在故意伤害他。

这种伤痛几乎让他燃烧殆尽。

卡斯迪奥凭借有力的四肢像子弹一样穿越树林。他在急速奔跑的时候，风、雨和树叶抽打他的脸，他跑得更快了。他爬上了山的高处，用爪子抓着湿滑的岩石。他拼命跑到再也跑不动，直到差点跌落悬崖之前才停下了。风很猛烈，卡斯迪奥走到悬崖的边缘的时候，风把他纤瘦的狼身吹得歪到一边。他向下看去，有一百五十英尺的距离。头顶上，乌云在下雨的夜空中翻滚。

卡斯迪奥发出了一身长长的可怜的哀嚎。回音响彻大地，凄凉的哭泣在暴雨声中盘旋了一会，似乎是这片荒野之地唯一的声音了。

直到某种声音回应了他的哭泣，在听见一声令人心跳骤停的尖叫之后，他停止了自己的呼啸。这声音既是人类又是动物——有个兽人身处险境。

迪恩。

卡斯迪奥没有浪费时间。他跳下岩石山，四肢落地。比第一次穿越灌木丛的时候少用了很多技巧，他用自己的鼻子嗅到一股血的铁锈味，恐慌漫上心头。这个气味即使在雨中也非常明显。卡斯迪奥虽然有点吓呆了，但是他仍然试着跟随这股味道前进。他追着这股味道，在二十分钟之内又一次跑到了小河边。如果他的追踪能力比平均水平高的话，他也许可以更早找到的，可是他并不擅长追踪。

他跃过小河，在撞到地上之前转换成人形。血雾笼罩着他，他就在附近，就在这中间，他——

卡斯迪奥刹住脚步，瞪大眼睛。

迪恩全身浸满血液，他脚下躺着那个入侵者，那个今天早些时候威胁过卡斯迪奥的那个兽人。他的胸膛就像是个箱子那样被打开了，而里面那黏糊糊的粉色块状的肺中间本该还有个重要器官的，——心脏不见了。

卡斯迪奥抬起眼睛看迪恩，迪恩举起双手想要澄清：“卡斯，我发誓……我没有……不是我！”

——＼＊／——

“诺瓦克先生？”

卡斯迪奥正在主席办公室外面的等候室里的一把不舒服的蓝色椅子上打着瞌睡。他睡眼惺忪地看了眼女警官。

“你现在可以走了。”

“迪恩怎么样了？”

“他们会继续审问他。”

“他们觉得是他做的？”

“我不能说。走吧，回你的宿舍去。”

差不多凌晨三点的时候，卡斯迪奥推开宿舍的门，发现他的朋友都醒着。他们全部都拥抱了他，除了巴尔泽萨，他抚摸了他的头。卡斯迪奥想他的朋友们应该是把这当做一种慰问，然后询问起了细节。

他尽可能详细地讲述了今天的遭遇，直到他恳求他们让自己睡觉。他们让他去休息，然后卡斯迪奥洗澡，刷牙，上床睡觉了。

他发现迪恩和那个男孩的尸体的遭遇已经在学校广为流传。八小时之内，他们的来访者里就有警察，验尸官，律师，新闻记者，甚至还有一个在附近的镇子旅游的带着照相机的游客。在卡斯迪奥看来，这么高的关注度似乎也太夸张了，但是他后来想到楚曼高中时一所很有声望的学校，它和一个男孩的死亡放在一起——无论是不是学生——都会得到很大的关注。

卡斯迪奥盯着他卧室的天花板。敞开的窗户外传来周围学生热烈地讨论的声音。他听见一个女孩说：“我很好奇那事儿是不是真的是温切斯特干的。”他发现自己也在问自己同样的问题。

——＼＊／——

卡斯迪奥惊醒了，毫无生气的眼睛和血液在他脑中褪色。他坐起来，用一只手捂着脸。在半幽暗的房间里，他噩梦的回忆还停留在空气里，像一股难闻的气味。他甚至不记得它了。他只是记得……死亡；死亡的气味，对死亡的恐惧。

他身边的床上有一盏简单的蓝色棉帘灯。他伸手打开开关，在突然亮起的光线下眨了眨眼。不再身处黑暗中，才让卡斯迪奥理清了他心中不愿回忆的画面。

他墙上的闹钟显示是凌晨四点零二分了。他只睡了不到一个小时。他正要重新倒回枕头上的时候，有人在轻轻地敲门。

“谁？”卡斯迪奥犹豫地问。

安娜把头伸进他的房间。“嗨，卡斯迪奥。”她低语着说：“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”他惊讶地回答道，“怎么了？”他在安娜坐在自己的床沿上的时候问她。

安娜用食指摆弄着自己的T恤，她的视线扫过整个房间，就是不看卡斯迪奥。最终，他深深吸了一口气，抬起眼睛看着卡斯迪奥说：“你知道那个男孩吗……就是死掉的那个？”

卡斯迪奥好奇地缓缓点头。

“好吧，”安娜舔了舔嘴唇说，“我想我知道他是哪种生物。”

“你知道？”

她点点有。“我认为他是一个眼镜蛇变形者。”

“你为什么会这么想？”

安娜在胸前曲起腿，胳膊环抱着弯曲的膝盖。“我在水上孤儿院的一个夏天，有人把一个篮子丢在院子外面。里面有两个婴儿，双胞胎。”卡斯迪奥皱眉的时候，安娜补充说，“我知道。你能相信吗，还有人会这么做？把小婴儿留在外面让他们就这么冻僵？”她叹了口气。“孤儿院接纳了他们，我们发现他们是蛇类变形者，这对双胞胎会自发地转变成蛇形，当他们转换的时候，他们会留下小小的鳞片……就像这个。”她拿起一块指甲盖大小的棕色鳞片，“两天前，我在那条小河边上发现的……”安娜举起了另外一块鳞片，这片有她的拳头大小。

卡斯迪奥扬起眉毛，“一个蛇形变形者有这么大的鳞片的话……”

“他就会有一辆火车那么大？对。”她打了个寒颤，“我……我不——我不喜欢蛇形变形者。”安娜认真地看着卡斯迪奥，然后把目光落到他的被子上。“他们是游泳健将……雨水会引来他们……而且……”她短暂地停顿了一下。她坐在卡斯迪奥的床尾，身上穿着的浅绿色的T恤和睡裤，让她看起来很瘦小。卡斯迪奥给了她一个安抚的微笑，等待她继续。过了很久她说，“每个夏天，我的父母都会特意带我去加拿大游泳，那里有很多湖泊，所以那时一个绝好的观察水上变形者的机会。这就是为什么我一开始对他们感兴趣。”她做了个深呼吸，“不管怎么样，我那时候九岁，我们去了新斯科舍湖。那里很棒，像一个为孩子们准备的泳池，但是阴暗多了。这没有困扰我，我自从会走路以来就在游泳了，所以我知道自己在做什么。或者说，至少我以为我知道。”

她盯着卡斯迪奥的床罩，回忆掠过她的眼前。她的嗓音很柔软：“我游得很远。虽然我父母能看见我，但是我叫喊起来的时候他们听不见。”安娜不自觉地抚摸着自己的脚踝，“我只是在玩，我在踩水。忽然又什么东西擦过我的腿，我什么都没闻到，因为是在水下。我向下看……我身下有个黑影，一个巨大的黑影。而且它渐渐变得越来越大，越来越近。我吓坏了，然后变形了，可我当时还穿着泳衣，所以我的腿被缠住了，没法逃掉。我被拖了下去，然后我看到了它，一个超级巨大的蛇头。我当时只是一只小奶狗，所以我体型很小，基本上只有它的一只眼睛这么大。当时我什么都做不了，然后它开始向我出击，嘴巴张的老大，然后……我以为我要死了，但我只是被一个和他儿子一起游船的男人拉出了湖。”她皱眉说，“那之后我连着做了几个月的噩梦，但是……你知道什么事更糟的吗？”卡斯迪奥目瞪口呆地摇摇头。“那不是一只动物试着杀死我，它是人，某个本来是可以理性思考、有能力明辨是非的人。某种程度上来说，这感觉更吓人了。”

卡斯迪奥回想那个在河边的男孩，好奇如果当时迪恩没有出现把他赶走（而且还杀了他？）的话，自己是不是也会受到攻击。虽然卡斯迪奥知道这估计算不上什么安慰，但他还是告诉安娜说：“蛇形变形者经常会有控制不住自己野性的问题。有些时候甚至比狼形变形者更严重。”

安娜把手放在大腿上，“对，”她叹息着说，“我知道。”她美丽的脸因为愧疚和怀疑而扭曲着，她准备好了从卡斯迪奥那里得到一顿指责，“不要看不起我，我知道这很糟糕……但是那时候我真的……很高兴发现那个男孩死了。我知道那有个蛇人变形者之后吓坏了。”她摇摇头，她的红发在甩动。“我不喜欢这样，我像是一个坏人吗？”安娜小声说。

“害怕并不是犯罪。”卡斯迪奥说。

“我想……”

“但是，安娜，你怎么能这么肯定死掉的兽人就是一个蛇形变形者呢？你怎么知道他就是那个留下鳞片的人呢？你不能肯定。”

“我知道是他，他对你说话的方式，蛇形兽人就是那样的。”她点点头。“他们就是那样的。”

卡斯迪奥还是保持怀疑，但是他不想说服安娜她也许错了，这样她会整晚都醒着，不断担心另外一个可能潜伏在森林里的蛇形兽人。他自己已经受够了失眠的夜晚，没有必要让安娜也遭受这些。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有些厌倦写这些了，我想写些肉，写些火辣下流的肉。

第二天早晨雨就停了，羞怯的阳光穿过云层，照射在微风中飘舞的草叶上。卡斯迪奥和朋友们聚集在广场中央巨大的狼人雕像下，那是唯一能让他们所有人坐下的干燥地。

“我不是在抱怨。”加百列说，把原本给狗吃的巧克力糖豆抛向自己的嘴。他觉得那比一般的巧克力要好吃，卡斯迪奥可不这么觉得。

“你总是会抱怨。”巴尔泽萨反驳他。

“为什么今天要休息？”加百列装作他没被打断。

“有人死了，加布。”麦迪逊回答他，为了帮安娜编头发，她盘腿坐在她朋友更高一点的地方。

“死就死了吧，这里甚至都没人知道他是谁！”

“你散发着阵阵同情的味道，这可真是迷人呢，真的。”巴尔泽萨故意拖长了语调。

“那当然，不然我为什么要志愿做那个创伤小组的辅导员？”

“你做了个什么？”麦迪逊大喊，“创伤组的辅导员？你在逗我？”

“并不。而且我相当擅长这个，比如有人丢了他们的小金鱼小老鼠或者是……”

卡斯迪奥的眉毛困惑地纠结在一起：“加百列，我不觉得……”

“他们的母亲，或者是随便什么玩意儿，我就会轻拍他们的背，告诉他们这是最好的安排。”他躺在自己那边，双手枕着头，因为正对着些微阳光而闭上眼，“我可真是个好人。”

“你当然是好人，说吧你拿了多少钱？”麦迪逊问。

“我所需的唯一报酬只是在知道自己做了有意义的事时纯然的自豪，”他停顿了下，“只有这个和最低工资，以及免费的饼干，还能少上一小时的狩猎课了。”

“你可真高尚。”麦迪逊说，而安娜轻笑。

就像学校的其他地方一样，广场上举办着各种活动，各个地方都涌出了原本通常会溜出学校的学生，他们都来庆祝这出乎意料的休假日。许多狼坐在场地上，半露在树的阴影外，记者潜伏在路边，拦住四处游荡的学生各种采访盘问。卡斯迪奥偶然间碰上一个过分热切的摄影师的眼神，他立刻看向别处，看到了正向他们走来的查克。

“你们好啊。”查克打了个大大的呵欠。

他们一起向他打了招呼。

“你都不睡觉的吗？”麦迪逊问。

“只是昨晚。”查克眼睛湿润，布满血丝，“我得在警察没收前看完所有昨天拍到的摄像头监控画面。”

“你找出些什么了吗？”卡斯迪奥内心翻滚着异样的情绪。

查克挠了挠头：“还没有。我们知道不是迪恩•温切斯特干的。那个家伙是在树的高处被杀，而后杀手把尸体推下了树，正好落在迪恩旁边，溅了他一身血。”

迪恩是无辜的。卡斯迪奥呼出一口无意识屏住的气。

“这可是个好消息，卡斯迪奥。”安娜轻轻微笑。

“是吗？”巴尔泽萨说，“我们是都忘了还有个杀人犯在外面晃了吗？还是会掏心的那种。”

卡斯迪奥当然没忘，但与确定迪恩无罪相比，这只算是地图上一个小点罢了。他现在想要的，就只有赶紧见到迪恩。

——＼＊／——

但结果是，卡斯迪奥直到下午晚些时候才见到了迪恩。他坐在图书馆的桌前，面前摆了一排书，阿尔法朝他走了过来。

“你是我认识的人里唯一一个放假了还来图书馆的人。”

因为迪恩的声音，卡斯迪奥猛然跳了起来，碰翻了一堆书，还把学生卡砸在了一个坐在隔壁桌可怜的欧米加身上。卡斯迪奥畏缩着向别人道了歉，取回了卡。他定下神来，吞了口口水说道：“我喜欢看书。”

“看出来了。”迪恩说着坐在了卡斯迪奥对面的椅子上，“那个……谢谢你等我。”

欧米加抬眼看了看。令人困惑的是，迪恩的脸上几乎毫无表情，卡斯迪奥胆怯地嗅了嗅空气，并没有愤怒的味道，他稍微放松了些。“我那时候挺累的。”他解释道。

“而且你觉得是我干的。”迪恩替他说完这句话。

“不是……”

“别对我说谎。”

“我没有，”卡斯迪奥说，“我不是因为认为你是杀人犯才离开你，我离开是因为你先离开我。”

迪恩英俊的脸上眉头紧蹙；卡斯迪奥更渴望的是那个快乐的迪恩，那个微笑着的迪恩。“你是在指我们在山上的时候吗？”

“是的。”

“天哪，你可真像个姑娘。”迪恩咕哝了声。

卡斯迪奥突然就怒上心来，尖牙也露了出来：“我是因为担心你会伤害到别人才会这么一直陪了你几小时，可你呢？你不仅侮辱了我，还就这么自顾自的走了！”

“在你伤到自己之前还是赶紧快收起你的小尖牙吧，卡斯。”迪恩逗笑着说。

卡斯迪奥低声咆哮：“滚远点。”

“随你信不信，我可不是来找你聊天的。”

“那你来干嘛？”卡斯迪奥怒斥。

“校长想见咱俩。”

卡斯迪奥困惑地眨眨眼：“为什么？”

“鬼才知道，来吧。”

——＼＊／——

尽管卡斯迪奥还生着气，但当迪恩自信满满地领着他走向校长办公室时，他还是感到了那么点安心。阿尔法表现得不像卡斯迪奥那么紧张，与其说他是怕，倒不如说迪恩是觉得有点烦。

“你觉得我们要等多久才能进去？”迪恩叹了口气，一屁股坐到等待室的椅子上，把脚翘在桌子上。

卡斯迪奥没有回答。

“怎么？”迪恩问，“你现在都开始无视我了？”

这时，校长办公室宽大的红木门随着一声轻柔的敲击声打开了，卡斯迪奥也就不必回答迪恩了。一个接近三十岁的女人用平等的眼神注视着他们，她的蓝眼睛锐利地瞥过迪恩，然后是卡斯迪奥，他努力不让自己看上去那么坐立不安。“温切斯特先生，诺瓦克先生，你们可以进来了。”

迪恩让卡斯迪奥先行，他们走过那个严厉的女士，进入了办公室，那里已经有三个人了：校长，主管这场谋杀案的探长，还有一个卡斯迪奥不认识的男人坐在一张黑的发亮的桌子后。那名不知名的女士也坐了下来，从公文包里掏出了份文件摆在桌上。四双眼睛盯着迪恩和卡斯迪奥，这种审查的目光是他始料不及的。

“你们好，卡斯迪奥，迪恩，”校长和蔼地开场，“如果愿意的话你们可以坐下……”

他们坐到了桌前仅剩的两把椅子上。

“这是来自WCCSR的凯蒂•费特小姐，宾夕法尼亚大学的卡梅伦•盖恩斯教授，和维克多•亨里克森探长，我相信你们已经和他就本次意外谈过了……”

“是谋杀案。”亨里克森纠正道。

“抱歉，是谋杀案。”校长说，“那场你们不幸目击的谋杀案。”

“还没查出是谁干的吗？”迪恩问

“警察是不允许透露这类信息的。”

“那就是还没查出来。”迪恩嘟哝。

“但这不是我们找你们俩来的原因。”校长十指交叉微微倾向前，继续说，“我们时间不多，我就直接说重点了。我们有证据表明你，卡斯迪奥，激发了迪恩体内的感性狼状态。”卡斯迪奥猛吸一口气，“因此我有权采取必要的强制性手段来保障楚曼高中学生和员工的正常生活不受影响以及人身安全不受侵害。”

校长刚提到WCCSR（狼人公民文化与社会管理总局）时，卡斯迪奥就有所怀疑了，除非重大事件，不然WCCRS不会派探员来这种临时会议的。

感性狼状态，也被叫做“狼之心”，WCCSR曾对这个状况做过许多研究，这种状况只影响少于百分之五的狼人，而且极其危险。简单来说，就是狼的灵魂，而不是那种阿尔法体内想占有欧米加的本性。这是种原始的本能，完全不可能抑制。阿尔法狼人的兽性一面会显露出来，平时潜伏在表面，一旦伴侣陷入危险就爆发出来。

谋杀、攻击，甚至种族灭绝都曾归因于感性狼状态。这类案件都被法案驳回了，因为这种状况太理所当然了。就像欧米加发情期时，阿尔法就会由于体内的兽性，狼性，而控制不住身体地去占有。

“感性狼状态？”迪恩说，“你在逗我，对吧？我们才认识差不多三天。”

“这和你们认识多久无关，温切斯特先生。您的狼性视诺瓦克先生为配偶，我们必须采取预防措施。”费特小姐说。

“比如呢？你知道我和昨天那件破事完全无关，所以我们到底在讨论些什么？”迪恩问道。

亨里克森探长歪了歪头，用探查的眼光看着迪恩：“真的无关吗？”

“你他妈……”

“注意言语，迪恩！”校长吼道。

“阿拉斯德•海尔达尔死亡前是不是与你和诺瓦克先生有过冲突？”

“我已经解释过这个了！还有谁他妈是阿拉斯德•海尔达尔？”

“就是达尔，他是受害者。”

“受害者？这可有争议了。他可以算是攻击过卡斯。”

卡斯迪奥惊讶地发现尽管迪恩在对他生气，他依然充满了保护欲。这是天狼基因编码的预兆吗？

“所以他死了你很开心？”探长问。

“我那么说了吗？”

“但你这么暗示了。”

“我他妈……”

校长打断他们：“我们能回到手头上的这件事了吗？”他重叹口气，“探长不相信你是罪犯，迪恩，你已经被证明是无罪的。但我们必须确信……”

“不管你们觉得我干了什么，我都没做，行了吗？”迪恩说。

“为什么你不让我们来裁决这是否是真的呢，温切斯特先生？”费特小姐正色道。

迪恩的脸色逐渐转怒，当这种表情不是对着卡斯迪奥时，看上去真是相当性感。自信而又糟糕的态度以及对权势极端的蔑视都写在了迪恩的脸上，卡斯迪奥体内的狼性已经为阿尔法所倾倒，屁股在空气中呈现“快来操我”的状态。

卡斯迪奥羞耻地发现自己的老二越来越硬。他在座位上扭来扭去，脸上发烧，房间里的每个人都闻到了味道，转头皱着眉看向欧米加。他瞥到迪恩，发现他也同样的惊讶。

校长清了清喉咙，看上去很慌乱：“好吧，那个……教授，呃，教授……”

“盖恩斯。”教授补充道。

“对的，真抱歉，盖恩斯教授，你愿意主管这项测试吗？”

“测试？”迪恩怀疑地问。

“只是问一些问题，我可以据此评估感性狼状态的程度，”盖恩斯教授说，“你能告诉我你是什么时候对卡斯迪奥产生兴趣的吗，迪恩？”

“对他产生兴趣。”迪恩重复了遍。

“对，诺瓦克先生对于你有性吸引力，对吗？”

迪恩抽着下颚答道：“是的。”

“你什么时候感知到这种吸引力的？”

迪恩伸出一只手揉了揉自己的脸，含糊着说：“我不知道，一段时间之前吧。”

角落里，费特小姐拼命地记着笔记。

“是多久以前？”教授又问。

一点点不易察觉的脸红出现在迪恩的脸颊。“不知道，”他咕哝着，“从一开始吧。”

“从刚入学开始吗？”

迪恩微微点头。他感受到卡斯迪奥充满怀疑的凝视，但阿尔法没看他，他选择盯着桌子。

“所以我能说这是……一见钟情吗？”教授说。

迪恩眯起眼点了点头。

“你呢，卡斯迪奥，你是不是有相似的体验？”盖恩斯教授问道。

“我，我，是的，我也一样。”他粗声说。迪恩在学院里他们相处的时间中从没给过他任何关于他一直远远地关注卡斯迪奥的暗示。要不是迪恩直接说出来，他是不会信的。

“你认为卡斯迪奥怎么样，迪恩？”

阿尔法耸耸肩。

“你能描述一下你的感觉吗？”

“他可真让人头疼。”迪恩虽这么说，但他的嘴角翘起，而卡斯迪奥也发现自己在微笑。“他有时候是真的能烦死人，但是……我喜欢他。”他的脸越来越红，卡斯迪奥突然想安抚他，把他带出办公室。很明显他现在很不爽，这不公平。

“你爱他吗？”

“天哪，这才不到一周！”迪恩喊起来，“我才认识卡斯迪奥几天。”

“时间在这方面并不是什么必要元素，迪恩，”教授陈述道，但他不再为这个答案继续施压。“你们发生过性关系吗？”

“我们都没他妈（‘迪恩，注意言语！’）在一起更别说肏了！！”

“这两者并没有什么关系。”

“这他妈有关系！”

校长叹息。

现在轮到卡斯迪奥脸红了。“难道所有的问题都会是那么私密吗？”他问道。

“回答问题，温切斯特先生。”费特小姐说。

“不。”迪恩低声咆哮。

“这个不，是指你们没发生过性关系呢，还是指你拒绝回答这个问题？”她抬起一根眉毛问。

“是没有，我们没发生过性关系。”

她记录下了回答。

“上周你由于卡斯迪奥而失控过几次？”

“不知道。”迪恩呻吟着回答。

“那估计一下。”

迪恩重重呼出一口气：“二十到三十次？”

二十到三十次？！这对阿尔法来说正常吗？迪恩的狼性因为卡斯迪奥而控制他的身体二十到三十次？他们甚至没那么频繁地见过面。

“那又有多少次这样的失控是由于嫉妒或本能的保护欲引起的？”

“七八次吧，我猜。”

“那是如何……”

“我能，”费特小姐举起了她的笔，“打断一下吗？”

“当然可以。”教授回答。

“卡斯迪奥，你有向迪恩展现过你的顺从吗？无论是有意地或者……无意？”

卡斯迪奥回想起和第一次迪恩一起上追踪课是，他的兽性有多想让他向那个阿尔法屈服。他舔了舔唇瓣：“是的”

“有意地？”

“对。”

“我知道了。”她在文件上潦草得写下了什么，“请继续。”

“迪恩，如果卡斯迪奥深陷危险，你有什么感觉？”盖恩斯博士又问。

迪恩怒了：“愤怒？”他停下了会儿。“担心。”

“你会变身吗？”

“可能吧，看情况。”

“看什么情况？”

“看他是否需要我的帮助。”迪恩用讽刺的语调说。

卡斯迪奥轻笑，他们互相看了一眼。在盖恩斯教授和费特小姐填表格或是类似的东西时，房间里被无法打扰的寂静充斥。卡斯迪奥想要偷偷看一眼他们在写的内容，但距离太远了。

“现在，最后一件事，然后我们就可以离开了。”盖恩斯教授说，“探长，要不你来？”

亨里克森探长站起来，目光投向卡斯迪奥。

“你在干嘛？”迪恩问。

“只是个测试，”教授再次保证，“卡斯迪奥，能请你也站起来吗？”

卡斯迪奥照做了，亨里克森走过来站在他面前。

“迪恩，看着我，”教授说，“亨里克森探长会装作攻击卡斯迪奥。他不会真的伤着他，你懂吗？他不会伤害他。”

“这他妈算什么？！”迪恩站起来咆哮。

“迪恩……”

“迪恩，快坐下，”校长命令道，“这只是个简单的测试。卡斯迪奥不会受到任何伤害。迪恩，坐下。”

“先生，”卡斯迪奥迟疑地说，“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“这是完全安全的。”校长说。

“但是……”

“这会判断出迪恩的状况是好或坏，这是已批准过的测试，”费特小姐说，“探长？”

“我真的认为这不……”

亨里克森探长朝着他挥出了拳头，卡斯迪奥的本能让他下意识地退缩。迪恩呲牙咆哮，沙金色的巨狼身撑裂了制服，他大力地冲向亨里克森，把他俩都撞穿过墙，径直摔进了等待室。

迪恩用如熊掌一般大的爪子把探长的肩钉在了地板上，他露出獠牙低头对着亨里克森咆哮，唾液沿着尖牙滴了下来。

探长依然面无表情，他在阿尔法身下保持着极度的冷静，就好像他的喉咙常常受到狼的威胁一样。

“好吧。”费特小姐凝视着墙上被撞得粉碎的洞说。她查看了下笔记板里的一个表格：“我们有答案了。”


	8. Chapter 8

——＼＊／——

校长办公室发生的混乱过去之后，他们收到了一堆接下来的安排。比如说，卡斯迪奥和迪恩需要一直戴着亮红的橡胶手环，这是为公众所知的天狼基因警告手环。他们还被要求要把迪恩的“情况”告诉家人及朋友，并要通知他的工作申请表的潜在雇主。

卡斯迪奥认同并接受那些规则里大部分的条款，并愿意遵守它们，但另外一些就有点荒谬了，比如说，和别人调情的惩罚。如果他当着迪恩的面和别的狼人调情，卡斯迪奥将被处以1000美元以下的罚款。他根本没想过和别人调情——他又不能通过调情来救自己的命——但他还是觉得这件事很荒唐。值得注意的是，卡斯迪奥还是允许和其他人约会的，只要不当着迪恩的面就可以。但卡斯迪奥完全没有什么去约会的计划，因为他彻彻底底地着迷于迪恩。

他俩都同意了这些条款，在签了那些该签的字之后就离开了办公室。刚出来卡斯迪奥的脸就红透了，他不知道该和迪恩说些什么。那些他们被迫回答的问题，更别提迪恩的兽性面显然已经视卡斯迪奥为伴侣了，这让他们之间的气氛显得异常的尴尬。

“我猜我应该带你去看看我宿舍在哪了吧，是吧？”迪恩说道，手正插在夹克衫口袋里。

另一条规定里说，卡斯迪奥必须要知道迪恩的宿舍位置，以防有人说卡斯迪奥的坏话，而迪恩的狼性对此表示异议，然后冲上去去吃了那个无礼之人，对于此类紧急情况，卡斯迪奥必须要立刻找到迪恩，安抚他并让他冷静下来。有些事他不怎么想去做，因为背负那么多的责任，可不是件让人舒服的事。

阿尔法的住处靠近森林边缘的小溪转弯处。就像卡斯迪奥的宿舍楼，这也是幢浅色的楼房，在阳光的照射下看上去几乎是白色的，宿舍楼的一侧被高高的草所遮挡。银色的波光从草间流出，阳光照射在上面，闪耀如同融化的钻石。安静流淌着的小河上有只七彩的小鸟栖息在树的阴影处，它正用喙整理着自己亮闪闪的羽毛。

卡斯迪奥微笑得看着迪恩打开一扇被泥水溅到过的门，他开着门等着他进来。他们走进凉爽的楼梯入口，要不是那个深深凿进墙里的巨大的十英尺长的爪印，这简直就和欧米加宿舍楼一模一样。

“阿尔法喜欢打架。”迪恩上楼时，他的评论越过肩膀飘了过来。

“看出来了。”卡斯迪奥抚摸着砖墙上深一道浅一道的印痕，“你打吗？”

“有时候会。”迪恩给了他一个狼一样的微笑。他的寝室在一楼。前门不上锁既是自信的标志也是愚蠢的标志，或者说他们都做同样的事？“我不像某些阿尔法只想着去争斗，我来这目的不是树敌。”

“阿拉斯泰尔•海尔达尔可不同意。”

“是的，好吧，那是他应得的报应。”迪恩一进门就把钥匙扔到最近的桌子上，“欢迎来到鄙人的寒舍。”

说得好听点，就是迪恩的寝室一团乱：背心和拳击短裤随意挂在沙发靠背上，啤酒瓶扔得到处都是，吃了一半的食物胡乱堆在外卖盒里，啤酒罐在房间里堆成小山，空气中萦绕着一股奇怪的比其他味道都浓烈的薄荷味，让卡斯迪奥有些难以忍受。这间寝室在结构上与卡斯的是相同的，但这也是唯一的相似点了。

他转过身看见迪恩靠在厨房的柜子上，正盯着他出神。

卡斯迪奥被他盯地坐立不安：“有什么不对吗？”

“没有。”迪恩虽然这么说，但他依然凝视着卡斯的眼神别有深意。

“干嘛看着我？”卡斯迪奥追问道。

“那件事……有困扰你吗？”迪恩问。

“有什么可以困扰我？”

“这整件事，”他重重叹息了一声，手指在虚空中比划着引号，“狼之心这件事。”

“不，一点都不。”

“你不担心这件事吗？”

“不担心，”卡斯迪奥坚持说，“为什么我会觉得受困扰？”

“卡斯，我就是个天杀的定时炸弹，”迪恩坐到柜子旁的高脚凳上说，“你难道不害怕吗？我可以因为一个人用错误的眼神看你一眼就扯掉他的蛋，我会……会杀人，这难道不……”他勉强露出个笑容，“难道只有我一个人觉得这一切简直是一团糟吗？”

虽说卡斯迪奥还是有些害怕的，但他对能够抑制住迪恩有着信心：“我永远不会让你处于你的狼性觉得需要保护我的境地。”

“你不会知道的。”迪恩声音颤抖，卡斯靠近了些想看看藏在他内里的感情，而当他这么做时，他突然发现了隐藏在迪恩绿眼睛后的恐惧。

“你不会杀任何人，”卡斯迪奥说，“我会确保你不会杀人，我保证。”

有一瞬间迪恩露出脆弱的表情，他用热切的眼神注视着卡斯迪奥。虽然迪恩野性的一面并没有凸显出来，但他的凝视仍是不可否认地异于常人。可能是因为他的阿尔法身份让他的眼中常闪耀着天生的代表力量的光芒，亦或是只有他是如此。不管是哪个理由，卡斯迪奥都认为没人在被迪恩用这样洞察一切的眼神注视时能够轻松地说谎。

卡斯迪奥看到迪恩几乎要相信自己了。他刚刚那种强烈的感情慢慢消散了，同时他的眼神也柔和起来。而这样的迪恩总能击中他的软肋。他的脑袋轻飘飘的，里面像是什么都没有。还不如说本来就是空的，他根本想不到什么。

迪恩无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，而卡斯迪奥却因此感到下腹猛然收缩，他只能看向别处。

“所以，”迪恩最终清了清喉咙说，“你觉得这地方怎样？”

“不像别的阿尔法寝室那样夸张。”他承认。

迪恩笑着微微向后仰，把手肘支在柜台上，“是的，那个……我们这有一群野兽。”

卡斯迪奥也稍微轻松地微笑起来，原本的紧张感也消退了些，尽管它依然隐于空气中加快着他的心跳：“你和谁住？”

“嗯……”迪恩拖长了“嗯”让它听起来格外色情，卡斯迪奥不知道他是不是故意这么做。反正不管怎样，卡斯迪奥虽努力地忍着，但他的老二还是回应似的硬了起来，“迈克，克劳利，亚当和……”迪恩吸入一口气，他闭上眼又睁开，盯住卡斯迪奥呼出那口气。

欧米加脸上发烧。他不知道该看向哪。他抱着手臂飞快地瞥了眼正用深色眼眸省视他的迪恩。

“如果你好奇的话，他们现在都不在这……”迪恩说道。

卡斯迪奥的脸从没那么烫过，感觉像是烧起来了一样。他担心自己的脸太红了，这让他说话都卡壳：“我没……我没好奇。”

“没有吗？”迪恩从椅子上滑下来，走向他，“那你知道我在想些什么吗？”

“不知道。”卡斯迪奥倒吸一口气，他向后退了一点，但迪恩不懈地继续拉近他俩间的距离。鉴于现在还是白天，宿舍楼里空无一人。附近没有人来往，除了卡斯迪奥粗重的呼吸声以外听不到其他任何的声音。

阿尔法坏笑着靠近他：“嗯……我觉得你知道。”

卡斯迪奥背部抵上了墙。他每一下沉重的心跳里都含杂着激动与紧张，这种感觉贯穿他的全身：“我……”卡斯迪奥颤抖着开口。

迪恩的气味，迪恩浓烈的醉人的气味在阿尔法的胯部贴住他的时笼罩着他，迪恩老二的热度、硬度以及长度显得那么清晰，卡斯迪奥不禁发出一声小小的喘息。

“我在想，”阿尔法对他耳语，“你的紧致的……粉嫩的……小屁股含着我的鸡巴的时候会是怎么样的。”

卡斯迪奥全身都因为发烫而泛红。他的勃起硬的发疼，后穴从未像现在一样湿过，即使是发情期也没有过。

“我在想它会是什么样的，”迪恩继续说，“在我操你的时候，看着我的老二滑进，滑出。”阿尔法的呼吸渐渐加快升温：“我想知道在我操你的时候，你会发出什么样声音。”

在我操你的时候。

卡斯迪奥抬头看向他。迪恩有那么多不同的面貌，那么多不同的人格，却都是令人疑惑以及兴奋的。尽管他知道迪恩永远不会承认，他相当的易怒，而这常常让卡斯迪奥无法呼吸。迪恩眼中的狼性就像风中的烛火一样飘忽闪烁。卡斯迪奥能感受到迪恩的兽性与人性正相互交织，略微显出他内心的掠夺欲。

阿尔法倾身亲吻就像在温暖的指尖融化的巧克力一样的卡斯迪奥。他接受阿尔法的吻，双手抓着迪恩的衬衫。吻落在他的下颚上，喉咙上。他的唇舌落在卡斯迪奥的颈部，沿着锁骨向下舔去，这丝绸般感受让他难耐地扭动。

“迪，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥喘息着，快要呼吸不过来，脑子里一片空白……寝室门猛然被撞开：“他妈的在搞什么，这儿一股做爱的骚味。”

卡斯迪奥赶紧挣脱了迪恩的怀抱，却被自己的脚绊倒，要不是迪恩伸手揽住他的腰把他拉回自己怀里，他就要脸朝地摔个狗啃泥了。

鉴于卡斯迪奥已经快要射了（虽然只是和迪恩简单地蹭蹭就要射是挺尴尬的），尽管他还没到发情期，但在迪恩挤在前门的室友的注视下，他还是感到羞耻。

“不是我哟。”一个金发男孩说，卡斯迪奥认出他是交配课程上的亚当。

“当然不是你。你又不能逼一个妓女在一堆现金的诱惑下还保证守身如玉的。”一个深色头发的男孩边脱下外套边说道。

“你们回来干嘛？”迪恩问道。他的手臂还揽着卡斯迪奥的腰，恰到好处地护着欧米加。卡斯迪奥不知道哪个更让他分心，是迪恩的阴茎正顶着他的屁股，还是他手臂和胸部的肌肉。

他四个朋友看向迪恩，一齐笑了起来。“温彻斯特，”深色头发的男孩说，“校长有没有找你麻烦啊？”

“差不多吧。”迪恩回答。

乔眼神移向卡斯迪奥和迪恩手腕上的红色腕带：“噢，哇塞，我是不是说过，自从克劳利打赌说你没法在五分钟之内吃完一份14磅重的牛排后，这是最大的事？”

“你还欠着我呢。”那个卡斯迪奥认为是克劳利的男孩说道。

“喂，难道我没吃吗？”迪恩反问。

“然后你又吐了出来，”乔说，“我就知道你会吐。”

“我错过什么了吗？那个小屁精是谁？”一个金发阿尔法说，经过之前对迪恩舍友的识别，这必定就是迈克了。这个阿尔法裸着上半身，边嚼着士力架边说道。

“卡斯不是什么屁精。”迪恩回答。迪恩语气中的警告意味脸卡斯迪奥也听了出来，他的表情肯定也说明了什么，因为其他人紧张地交换了眼色。

“嘿，我没有恶意。”迈克说着重重地坐到沙发上，语气中或许带了太多的冷漠。

“我们买了披萨，”乔说，“和一部电影，你要加入我们吗？”

“不了，没事，我会去广场上弄点吃的。”迪恩回答。他轻轻捏了捏卡斯迪奥，在他的耳边说：“你要来吗？（come＊）”

【＊come还可解释为高潮】

欧米加颤了颤身子：“我，我……你是指……”

“不是那个意思啦。”迪恩大笑着说。

“我知道的。”卡斯迪奥咕哝了句。

——＼＊／——

他俩一路走向广场，每走一步他们的臂膀就互相刮蹭一下。卡斯迪奥想拉迪恩的手，但阿尔法没有提出来，卡斯迪奥也太紧张而不敢尝试。他了解迪恩，卡斯迪奥知道如果自己真的拉住他的手，他也不会推开自己，但他不想把事情搞得尴尬了。鉴于高潮期来临的威胁已经不再萦绕在他脑中，卡斯迪奥就想成为他的……不管成为什么，只要迪恩允许就可以。所以他们两个现在算是什么？他们是不是在一段关系中了？迪恩亲吻他是不是意味着他们在约会？迪恩还在对他生气吗？他真的喜欢卡斯迪奥吗？下个月当他又处于热潮期的时候又会发生些什么？迪恩会不会就这么丢下他？如果迪恩凶他怎么办？如果他们又吵架了怎么办？如果……如果……一阵重重的痛感从卡斯迪奥的太阳穴中传出，他歪了歪身子，连忙把手按在太阳穴上。

“话说你想去哪——嘿，你还好吗？”迪恩皱眉。

“我头有点疼。”卡斯迪奥回答他。

迪恩把手臂绕过卡斯迪奥的肩膀，把他拉近自己身体，而卡斯迪奥虽然不好意思，但仍忍不住地沉沦在对方的温度中。“你想要我为你威胁这个讨厌鬼吗？”

“威胁它？”

“是呀，”迪恩正经地说，“我可以把它赶走。如果我想的话，我可是能成为一个很吓人的混蛋。”

“你应该是知道光靠吼是吼不走头疼的，对吧？”

“不是靠吼来赶掉头疼，要弄掉它的话，我选择咆哮！”迪恩耸耸肩，“我凶起来可厉害了。”

“我看出来了。”卡斯迪奥答道，努力想要压下愈发明朗的，抑制不住的笑容。

“好的吧，现在是觅食时间，我们该去哪？闪亮鸡排还开着呢。或者我们可以到学校外面看看？”

卡斯迪奥摇摇头：“闪亮鸡排就挺好的，我还没去吃过呢。”

“你从没去过？”

“没去过。”卡斯迪奥回答道，但立刻就怀疑自己是不是该撒谎说去过了。毕竟那里是受欢迎学生的聚集地，卡斯迪奥对那里的无视可能会被认为是愚蠢的。但现在迪恩还没意识到卡斯迪奥的愚蠢之处，不过也许他永远都不会意识到。

“那里卖派啊，朋友。”

“派？”

“派。”迪恩说这个词时，带着目击上帝创造奇迹的忠贞教徒一样尊崇的语气。

“温彻斯特！”一个有着一头奇异发型的贝塔挥舞手机跑向他们。

“艾什。”迪恩半抱着他，捶了一下肩膀，而卡斯迪奥觉得自己万年都不会做出这种事。“告诉我你今天没在忙那件事，跟你讲过了，那事不急的。”

“这小菜一碟，兄弟，而且很酷。来看看吧。”他紧紧地靠向迪恩给他看那部手机，卡斯迪奥感到内心翻涌起没来由的嫉妒。他压下心中的妒火，让自己的表情尽量显得和缓，但他肯定没能控制好，因为迪恩的眼神从手机屏幕上飘到了卡斯迪奥的脸上。迪恩微笑一下拉起了欧米加的手：“顺便说一声，这是卡斯。”

“噢，嘿，伙计，我是艾什。”贝塔对他说道，快速地拍了拍卡斯迪奥的肩膀，接着转向迪恩：“告诉萨姆我也会修好他的笔记本电脑。如果他高兴的话，今天晚些时候他就可以拿过来了。他知道我住哪间寝室的，对吧？”

“是的，我想他应该是知道的。谢了哈。”

“不谢。”艾什回答他，顺带着敬了个礼，“我得走了。如果手机还有问题，给我发短信……”他的注意力转移到迪恩肩后的某样东西：“嘿，帕梅拉，你刚刚躲到哪个鬼地方去了？！我晚点再和你见面吧。”他说着快步离开了。

“真的吗？”迪恩在领着卡斯迪奥向不远处的快餐店闪亮鸡排走去时对他微笑。

卡斯迪奥茫然地看向他。

“你吃醋了。”迪恩咯咯笑着推开重重的门，“你刚刚的气味浓度超出了正常范围，卡斯。闻起来就像是你想挡住半个学校的人一样。”

欧米加只能脸红着不做声。

他们选了个靠窗的小隔间。卡斯迪奥进来之后，他的鼻子就不停地嗅闻着，吸入所有他没有闻过的陌生而又新鲜的香味。诚实地说，卡斯迪奥总是太害羞，不敢走进像闪亮鸡排这样的地方。这里充满了他认为是具有威胁性的学生，但只要迪恩在他身旁，他就能感到安全，他体内的狼性也感到安全，他也能自在地无所顾忌地体验这家餐馆。

忽略那个蠢乎乎的名字，闪亮鸡排其实很有风格，而且很明显的是为学生设计建造的。这里不是只有小隔间和桌子，店铺接近后部的地方还有一片座位区，摆着些沙发和一台电视，墙边摆了一排高脚凳。这里播放着现下流行的音乐，但如果他问卡斯迪奥的话，就会发现他根本不知道唱歌的是谁。柜台之后的员工穿着有红白方格图案的工作服，戴着看上去蠢爆了的帽子，衣领上还别着个闪亮鸡排的徽章。当卡斯迪奥看向那些雇员时，他注意到了柜台后一张熟悉的脸。他哼哼了一声，不由自主地咧嘴笑了起来。

“怎么了？”迪恩隔着桌子对他微笑着问。

他转过身面朝阿尔法，看见略显苍白的阳光照耀在迪恩的发间，更显出他金色的发色，卡斯迪奥因这场景而有一瞬间的呆滞。他的眼随着笑容的增大而渐渐弯成了月牙。

如果费特小姐发现了她的那场会谈让迪恩和卡斯迪奥变得比以前更亲密，而不是一拍两散的话，她会说些什么呢？多谢了那场会议，正是它让这两人明白他俩其实一直都在一起。尽管他一直想知道，发生了之前那些事儿，他们到底能坚持远离对方多久。

迪恩轻笑着把手伸过他们之前短短的距离，他用手推合上卡斯迪奥的嘴。欧米加甚至都不曾注意到自己的嘴张开了。“你这样可就有点呆了。”

“对不起，我……”

一道影子笼罩了他们，卡斯迪奥抬头看到了巴尔泽萨的那张嫌弃的脸。“让我听听吧，尽管让那些笑话砸向我。”

卡斯迪奥注意到他擦得亮晶晶的闪亮鸡排徽章、印着一只笑着的胖鸡的亮红色的帽子、背心以及裤子，卡斯迪奥紧紧抿住嘴巴，努力不让自己大笑。

巴尔泽萨眯起眼：“这是兼职。我需要通过这个赚钱来买车，你告诉加百列好了，我可以承受这些。”他举起手中的铲子，“而现在你抬抬你的屁股就能吃到汉堡。”

“我没想笑，巴尔泽萨……”

“你当然没想，”他的注意力又转移到迪恩身上，“你不再被指控谋杀了？”

巴尔泽萨说话很冲，尽管欧米加不用向阿尔法展示他们不懂尊重，但当众奚落他们还是不明智的。卡斯迪奥看向迪恩，看到他看着很冷静，他感到放心却又惊奇。

“没人再指控我了，我觉得大概是警察喜欢我。”迪恩回答。

巴尔泽萨挑起一边眉毛：“他们可不是唯一喜欢你的人，卡斯迪奥可是自从发现他的老二是干嘛的之后，就一直想着你手淫。”

卡斯迪奥大张着嘴。

“你知道卡斯迪奥在热潮期的时候，有多少次我得听他喘息着喊你的名字？”巴尔泽萨刻意显得很痛苦。

“真的吗？”迪恩感兴趣地前倾身体，他几乎要笑出来了。而卡斯迪奥只想找个地缝钻进去消失不见。

“他能有你真是太好了。我本来都开始担心他的手会因为使用过度而断掉。”

卡斯迪奥把脸埋在手里。

“就这样吧，”巴尔泽萨拖长语调，“我要回去工作了。”

他闻到巴尔泽萨离开，又等了一两分钟后，他略微分开手指偷偷看了眼还在笑的迪恩。

“不许笑。”卡斯迪奥咕哝着。

他确实停下了笑，并温柔地拉下卡斯迪奥捂在脸上的手。“你为什么会觉得尴尬？”迪恩说，“这很火辣啊。”

卡斯迪奥叹了口气，任由迪恩把玩他的手指：“这可是我这辈子最尴尬的一天了。”

“放松点，卡斯。如果这么说能让你感觉好点，我每天都数不清到底想了你多少次。”

卡斯迪奥的嘴又一次大张着闭不上了。

“基本在我对着浴室墙壁或者其他随便什么东西射的时候都在想你。那么现在，先吃点派吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

在这漫长的一整周里，太阳都在炙烤着大地，把暴风雨过后留下的积水蒸得一干二净，而这正好为卡斯迪奥和迪恩提供了一个一起享受户外时光的好机会。那是一个晴朗的周六下午，树荫下的卡斯迪奥正紧挨着狼化的迪恩坐着，埋头对付他的家庭作业。他一边听着他的阿尔法平缓绵长的呼吸声，一边向他描述着薰衣草的药理特性，这令他感到很放松。他们的关系早在一周前就步入了正轨，然而由于种种原因，卡斯迪奥装作没注意到：自他们成为伴侣以来，迪恩没有任何超出接吻以外的行为。他们的确是一对伴侣，对此卡斯迪奥十分自豪。迪恩自己也间接表达过这个意思；他曾经在别人面前提起卡斯时，称呼他为“我的男朋友，卡斯。”这着实令他挺起了胸膛，脸也因为欣喜而变得红彤彤的。

迪恩看上去很享受亲吻卡斯。当他们接吻时，卡斯迪奥可以嗅到（以及感受到）他有多么激动，但仅限于此，没有更多的动作了。卡斯想知道这究竟是为什么。然而不幸的是，“你为什么不来肏我”并不是一个他能够脱口而出的问题。

迪恩翻了过来，伸了伸他的长腿，卡斯迪奥心不在焉地抚摸着他凸起的肋骨。

也许迪恩只是想表现得绅士一些。他漫不经心地思考着，用笔一下一下地点着嘴唇。或者他只是一直在等待，等着卡斯迪奥主动迈出下一步，因为毕竟卡斯迪奥在性事上会感到不好意思。如果他还是没有任何表示，那么迪恩可能会等得不耐烦，然后把一切规矩抛之脑后，最终上了他。这听起来不赖，但是卡斯迪奥不想等那么久。他想要迪恩。每次在课堂上，当那些未被满足的性幻想占据了他的脑子时，他的阴茎都会不合时宜地挺立起来，这很令人讨厌。

一阵浓烈的欧米加发情的味道让卡斯迪奥从白日梦中回过神来。迪恩猛然抬起了头，皱起了鼻子。卡斯迪奥还没来得及嫉妒，萨姆·温彻斯特的身影便映入眼帘，他正沿着林荫小道向他们走来。

“你这是想死吗？”迪恩现在变成了人类，赤身裸体的说道。

尽管在楚曼高中，裸体是一件不可避免的事。然而直到卡斯迪和迪恩正式成为伴侣后，他的阿尔法男友赤裸的身子才会让他感到兴奋，就好像他突然换了一个角度看世界一样。在这以前，当迪恩浑身赤裸时，卡斯迪奥只觉得这是一具正常的身体，但现在却让他联想到了性：他想碰触、亲吻那肌肤，他想吸吮那根巨物。只要他能办到的话。

迪恩用手肘侧撑着，卡斯迪奥不加掩饰地盯着那具线条流畅的身体，那被阳光眷顾的、晒得闪闪发亮的皮肤，仿佛是为了展示给全世界而设计的身体。卡斯迪奥拥有它，这让一切都变得更加美好。他的目光从肚脐一路向下，游移到巨大柔软的阴茎处，他在心里默默地呻吟出声。

卡斯迪奥的陶醉没有逃过迪恩的眼睛。迪恩瞥了他一眼，不由地笑起来。在过去的一周里他裸露得太多了，以至于卡斯迪奥的反应完全在预料之中。阿尔法捏了捏卡斯迪奥的后颈，轻抚着那里的短发。温柔的碰触让酥麻感沿着脊椎飞窜而下。

“我买的所有抑制剂里没有一种有用。”萨姆抱怨道，手掌遮挡在他明显的勃起前。迪恩一脸嫌弃。

“老兄！这太恶心了！别在我周围干这个！”

“又不是我的错！”

“这是你第一次发情？”卡斯迪奥问道。

萨姆点了点头：“那些阿尔法总是缠着我不放。”

“告诉他们，如果他们胆敢动你一根手指头，我就把他们扯得连渣都不剩！”

萨姆翻个白眼。

“你知道一种叫福瑞古斯的植物吗？茎是橙色的那种。”卡斯迪奥说。

“嗯，是长在自助餐厅旁边的那些吗？”

“没错。如果把它们切碎，泡水喝掉，那会降低你体内的热度，而且应该可以让抑制剂发挥作用。”

“真的吗？”萨姆的眼睛一下子亮了起来：“这太棒了！我一定要试试。”

“第一次发情总是最糟的。不过情况会好转的。”卡斯迪奥向他保证道。

“看看你，草药学家先生。”迪恩坐起了身，把卡斯迪奥拉到自己的腿间，双臂环住他的腰。迪恩的夸奖让卡斯迪奥因为骄傲而脸颊发热，他认为这是他体内欧米加的本性造成的。

萨姆一屁股坐到地上，把手插进帽衫兜里：“亨里克森警探还在这里。”

“所以呢？”迪恩有些用力地咬了咬卡斯迪奥的耳朵，引起了微弱的刺痛。

“他仍然认为是你干的吗？”

迪恩恼怒地出了口气：“不。我已经告诉过你，他在我身上什么都没发现。”

“那他一定认为是学院里的什么人干的。”

“你干嘛哭丧着脸？你哥哥不会因为一个跟他毫不相干的罪名而在监狱里关上一辈子的。开心点好吗？”迪恩耸耸肩，然后低下头亲吻卡斯迪奥颈部的线条。

萨姆仍然疑心重重：“迪恩，有个谋杀犯还在逍遥法外！而且还是个能轻易扯出兽人心脏、掩盖他们气味的谋杀犯！”

“是的，而且不论他是谁，他都帮了我一个忙。”

“迪恩！”卡斯迪奥斥责道，然而语气中却丝毫没有责怪的成分，因为他的阿尔法正亲吻舔舐着他的脖子。

“怎么了？”迪恩说：“就算有些人死了，也不能自动弥补他们活着的时候搞出的那堆破事。”

“我认为是可以的。”卡斯迪奥说：“死亡可以算是……就是一种宽恕。”

“随便怎样吧。他罪有应得。”

迪恩对那兽人的死十分冷漠，其中很大一部分原因可能与他的感性狼状态有关。一个对卡斯迪奥的潜在威胁被除掉了，他体内的狼性应该很乐意得知这一点。

萨姆叹了口气：“我再去别处问问，看看还能发现什么。我很好奇他如何能够把气味隐藏掉。”

“为什么，老弟？”迪恩叫住了准备离开的萨姆。

“因为你目睹了那场凶杀，迪恩！”萨姆吼道：“下一个可能就是你啊！”

卡斯迪奥不用回头就知道他的阿尔法在翻眼珠。

“他太偏执了。”迪恩咕哝着。

“他是在关心你。”

“还是太偏执了。”

那双手在卡斯迪奥的背心上蜿蜒摩挲，最终停在了他的肚子上，卡斯迪奥的手指穿过他的指间，交叉相握。“这外面还有一个蛇人。”卡斯迪奥说：“他也一样庞大。”

“别担心，你还有我呢。只要我在你身边，任何东西都别想伤害你。”

“我不是在担心我自己。”

迪恩笑了起来：“你是认真的吗？卡斯，我——”

“嗨，迪恩。”

一位非常美丽的欧米加——高挑的身材、丰满的胸部、紧实的肌肉、深色的长发和眼睛——正赤身裸体地站在他们身后，一只手撑在胯部。迪恩和卡斯都没有注意她的到来，这表示她要么久经沙场，要么天生就是个潜行的捕食者。

“嘿！丽萨，哇哦！你好吗？你在那里干什么？”他的男友看上去有些慌乱。卡斯迪奥目不转睛地怒视着她。

“只是拜访朋友而已。明天是艾米的生日，他们要为她准备一个生日派对，我说我也会……”她的眼睛飞快掠过一脸厌恶的卡斯迪奥：“我说我也会去的。”她说完了后半句。她浑身散发出的诱惑味道可不止一星半点，那种香甜是卡斯迪奥所不具有的。

在没有经过他许可的情况下，他的嘴便不受控制地咆哮起来，隆隆响声从他的喉咙深处涌出。

她挑起了眉。然而遗憾的是，她的神情中并没有一丝一毫的恐惧。

“卡斯？”迪恩捏了捏他的腰，但卡斯迪奥的眼睛仍死死盯着那位雌性欧米加。他不喜欢她，她必须要离开。

“卡斯，别这样，丽萨只是个朋友而已。”

卡斯迪奥没有错过那女人眼中闪现的失落情绪。他的獠牙因此而伸长，咆哮声也变得愈发凶恶。滚开！

当他企图咬上去的时候，丽萨终于被逼得后退了：“好，好！我走。我没想造成什么麻烦。”

“太对不起了。”迪恩把卡斯迪奥紧紧束缚在怀里：“卡斯只是有点，呃，保护欲过剩。”

或者更准确地来讲，嫉妒。 

“没关系。我们改天再见。”

直到她完全消失在卡斯迪奥视野之外时，他才放松下来，靠进了迪恩的怀抱中。

“我的天呐，卡斯。”迪恩笑道：“那只是丽萨而已。”

“她对你有吸引力。”他有些不满。

“是的，我知道，虽然这有点尴尬，但你不必发出那种软绵绵的狗狗叫。”

卡斯迪奥扭过身看着他，一脸被冒犯到的样子：“我的咆哮声不是狗狗叫。”

“实际上是有一点。”迪恩笑容满面：“那很可爱。”

“它不应该让人觉到可爱。”卡斯迪奥喃喃自语。它本应该把丽萨吓到再也不敢靠近楚曼高中一步才对。但显然，现实情况却并非如此。

“你搞定那些烂摊子了吗？”

“你是指你还没开始做的园艺学作业吗？”

“没错，因为我有个打算——咱们两个可以开车出去兜兜风。”

-\\*/-

如果让卡斯迪奥来为迪恩选一辆车，那么非英帕拉莫属。它所有的一切都能让他想起迪恩。靓丽的外观、惊人的速度、充沛的力量。还有那皮革的硬朗味道。简直棒得无与伦比。一个机械版的迪恩。甚至连引擎的轰鸣都与迪恩的咆哮有几分相似。

他们沿着狭窄的盘山路从从学校下到了山谷。红日洒落在树梢的光辉炽热地闪耀着，光的余韵将这片风景染上一层由橙、黄和红组成的渐变色。按照卡斯迪奥的要求，迪恩把车停在了一条泥泞的小路上，太阳正渐渐隐没在地平线之下，他们一同眺望着这动人的景色。

现在真真正正只有他们两人了。离任何事、任何物、任何人都有几公里远。自由的感觉令卡斯迪奥心神荡漾起来，毫无疑问，迪恩也是。狼本不应该受到控制。当你的灵魂和一种以四处流浪为天性的动物紧紧铐在一起时，长期呆在一个被束缚的环境中是很难以忍受的。楚曼高中有许多不错的东西，但它为学生提供的广阔空间才是使它成为世界上最好的狼人教育机构的关键所在。

“这景色太赞了。”迪恩说着，倚在了英帕拉的车头上。落日的余晖使他的脸庞沐浴在橙色的柔光里，把他瞳中的碧绿和发间的金黄衬得熠熠生辉。他美得令人难以置信！卡斯迪奥看着他，一股冲动从小腹直窜而上，此时此刻他的脑海中只有一个念头，而这念头已经足足困扰了他一整周。他想要迪恩来操他。他现在又饥渴又沮丧。不能以他想要的方式待在迪恩身边，他无法继续忍受这种状态。即便可以肯定的是，卡斯迪奥不是唯一一个对他有这样过分渴求的人。但他怎样才能不失体面地向迪恩开口索求呢？

卡斯迪奥咬着嘴唇。现在的情况可是——

“你在纠结些什么事呢？”迪恩说着，突然抓住卡斯迪奥的屁股，把他托到英帕拉的前盖上。迪恩站在他的腿间，背冲着夕阳，一双大手在他的欧米加的大腿上来回摩挲。“怎么了？”他喃喃道，鼻尖擦过卡斯迪奥的下颚：“你又露出了那种表情。”

“没什么。”卡斯迪奥吸了口气。他已经硬得不行了，然而他之前总会在迪恩身边勃起，以至于阿尔法不得不对此习以为常。

“瞧瞧你。别以为我没注意到你盯着远处发呆，还像刚吸了一只柠檬一样皱起了脸。”

卡斯迪奥眯起眼睛。

“嗯，这就对了。”迪恩笑了出来，给了他一个简短的亲吻：“所以，到底是怎么回事？你之前在想些什么？”

他看向迪恩的眼睛，感觉自己愚蠢透顶。为什么他要花这么一段难熬的时间来思考如何开口？他必须告诉迪恩，不仅仅是因为他想要跟他做爱，还因为如果他现在不做，那么下一个发情期将会变得无比冗长而艰难。卡斯迪奥深吸了一口气，低头盯着他的手，说：“我想……想知道为什么……”他舔了舔嘴唇：“我们为什么……还没有做爱？”

两人陷入了一段良久的沉默，卡斯迪奥不敢抬起眼睛。

“我以为你想慢慢来。”

“不是的，我不想慢慢来。”卡斯迪奥立刻回答，猛然看向迪恩的双眼。

迪恩嘴角上扬，露出一个标致而性感的微笑：“你真的不想慢慢来？”

卡斯迪奥还在思考迪恩是否在暗示些别的，突然间他的双腿便被迪恩猛拉过来，压在前盖上，四肢胡乱地摊开。卡斯迪奥惊喘着，抬头看着他的阿尔法。他的背撞击在车上，发出了一生闷响，这让卡斯迪奥不由得担心自己是否把车撞出了凹痕。迪恩则恰恰相反，看上去完全没有把一丝注意力放到那上面：“所以，如果你不想慢慢来……那么你一定想狠狠地干一场。”

卡斯迪奥没有回答。他不能。他失声了。

迪恩的双手沿着卡斯迪奥的大腿一路上滑，抚过他勃起的阴茎，探入他的衬衫下。来自于迪恩的气息——他的情欲、他的力量、他的阿尔法身份——让卡斯迪奥的狼性如洪水般一发不可收拾。

“我不知道你竟然有那么渴望。”迪恩说着，指间蹭过他的乳头，摩挲着，按得愈发用力，最后揉捏着中心的敏感凸起。卡斯迪奥颤抖起来。“如果你想从我这里得到什么，卡斯，你只需要开口问就好。”

迪恩不停玩弄着他的乳头，每一次挤压、抚摸和拨弄都仿佛直击他的阴茎。迪恩俯下身，舌头按摩着敏感的皮肤，卡斯迪奥无助地蠕动着。他轻咬着乳头，牙齿时而拉扯着，卡斯迪奥的双手不由自主地插进迪恩的发间。

“迪——迪恩……”

迪恩抬起头，漆黑的眼睛俯视着他。他的亲吻缓慢但霸道，卡斯迪奥可以感受到这背后的占有欲，他真正的意图。

“你想要什么，卡斯？”他问道，掌根压着卡斯迪奥的阴茎。

欧米加发出了呜咽。

“告诉我，你到底想要什么？”

“我……”卡斯迪奥微颤地喘息着：“我想要你……我想要你……来肏我。”他细声答道。

“那正好。”迪恩把卡斯迪奥翻过来；他的脚趾几乎够不到地。迪恩强健的胸膛把他牢牢压趴在前盖上，嘴唇贴在他耳边：“因为我刚好也想肏你。”

迪恩的手腕轻轻一抖，卡斯迪奥的牛仔裤便被解了开来，褪到了脚踝处。当微风拂过他热得发烫的皮肤时，卡斯迪奥突然意识到他们现在是在一片空旷的野地中，周围连一棵能够遮挡视线的树都没有。然而在迪恩的手指插入他体内的一瞬间，他关于被别人看到的担心几乎立刻被粉碎了。

“操！你可真紧。”迪恩说着，又往那湿滑的后穴中塞入了第二根手指。

卡斯迪奥大口喘着气。他的手妄图抓紧英帕拉的前盖，汗涔涔的手掌却在上面打滑。迪恩不用向对待雄性贝塔那样用手指扩张卡斯迪奥，因为卡斯迪奥是个欧米加。但不论怎样，迪恩似乎很享受这个过程，卡斯迪奥也是。迪恩进出的手指几乎让卡斯迪奥的感官处于超负荷状态。以前，尤其是发情期的时候，卡斯迪奥曾经用自己的手指操自己，也用过很多种东西试图制造阿尔法的阴茎才能产生的灼烧和扩张感。他渴望迪恩太久了，他忍得极其痛苦；这痛苦的根源在于他想要更多。

迪恩又插入了一根手指。卡斯迪奥叫了出来，身体向后面的侵入物靠去，想让它更加深入自己。但是阿尔法按住了他的背：“放轻松，我只是想摸摸你。你太湿了。”

卡斯迪奥马上就要高潮了。他的睾丸沉甸甸的，里面的液体急切地想要释放出来。迪恩仿佛感知到了这些，他握起卡斯迪奥的阴茎，紧紧捏住根部：“别射。”

迪恩的手指仍持续不断地抽插，它弯曲的程度恰好能让卡斯迪奥喘息连连。他的手指深深地推入，又缓缓地抽出。

“迪恩！求你了。”卡斯迪奥恳求着。

终于，随着清脆的拉链声，卡斯迪奥意识到接下来将要发生什么，这个预感冲击着他的神经。如果迪恩的手没有捏紧卡斯迪奥的阴茎，那么他一定会立刻射出来。

接下来的很长一段时间里，卡斯迪奥只能听见迪恩和他沉重的喘息声。紧接着，“听着，卡斯。”迪恩粗暴地说，语气中透着令人奇怪的严肃。卡斯迪奥转过头，视线越过他的肩膀寻找他的阿尔法的脸颊。迪恩的瞳孔闪闪发亮，他的眼神就像是狼与人类的混合，而二者正决一胜负，试图夺取迪恩的占有权。“我非常想要你，想要得发疯，但是……但是我不知道这是狼性搞的鬼还是……别的什么，我不确定我能否控制得了，所以……如果你想让我停下，一定要告诉我，确保你会告诉我，好吗？”

卡斯迪奥只得点头。迪恩不是唯一一个对控制狼性感到棘手的狼人。卡斯迪奥感到自己也在不断为自己体内欧米加绝对顺从的一面让位。

迪恩什么也没说，他的手抓住卡斯迪奥的屁股，向前倾身，粗大的龟头穿过紧得要命的穴口，几乎要把他撕裂。这太粗了，比三根手指还要粗大许多。卡斯迪奥被顶得后退，身体紧紧绷起，当迪恩探入最里面时他们两个一起呻吟出声。

“肏！哦，上帝，你真是太……哦，操……”迪恩急促地呼吸着。

随着一阵极其缓慢的拖拽，迪恩把阴茎抽了出来，接着狠狠地顶进去，力道重得让卡斯迪奥从前盖上一跃而起。

“我的老天。”迪恩低声说道。他听上去有些焦躁不安，困惑和迟疑糅杂在他的声音里。当他又一次挺入时，卡斯迪奥嘴唇微启，发出甜腻的呻吟。

迪恩再一次死死抓住他的屁股，热切地冲撞着，激烈的动作顶得卡斯迪奥几乎停止了呼吸。他终于明白了，迪恩说起他会狠狠操自己时完全没有在开玩笑。这真的很痛，几乎到了疼痛难忍的地步。但是迪恩没有停下，卡斯迪奥也没有要求他停下。

迪恩的手就像钳子一样死死扣进卡斯迪奥的屁股里，把他按在恰当的位置，毫不松懈地抓着，逼迫他承受迪恩所给予的一切。势不可挡的感官激流在卡斯迪奥体内嚎叫着横冲直撞，让他无法只关注众多感觉中的一种。当迪恩猛烈攻击着他的前列腺时，他能清楚地感受到他阴茎的每一寸，以及臀肉和囊袋相撞时的啪啪声。

卡斯迪奥唯一能做的便是专注于让自己不要射出来。即便他已然濒临决堤。当阿尔法重重地顶进他的身体时，他紧闭双眼，嘴巴张得不能再大。

迪恩的声音变得越来越不像人类，他开始冲着卡斯迪奥的脖颈咆哮起来，鼻子贴在上面使劲嗅着。卡斯迪奥不自觉地偏过了头，让阿尔法舔吮着他的脖根。他只能模模糊糊地感受到迪恩湿软的舌头，和刺破他皮肤的锋利的牙齿。他应该预料到会发生什么、迪恩有多么失控，但是卡斯迪奥无法思考。当迪恩一口咬上他的脖子，犬牙深陷进他的喉咙里时，从皮肤上传来的刺痛把他带上了前所未有的高潮，他尖叫着，手指掐进英帕拉的前盖，仿佛那片金属突然变得柔软了一样。迪恩也吼叫着，下体一阵痉挛，随着他再一次挺入，卡斯迪奥感到迪恩的精液喷涌而出，一股一股地射进了自己体内最深处。

压弯的金属把卡斯迪奥湿透了的额头弄得发痒，但他累得一点都动弹不了。

“啊，见鬼！”迪恩在抽出阴茎时咒骂着。

卡斯迪奥抬头看了看阿尔法的脸，又低头看了看英帕拉，两个明显的抓痕凿进了原本完美无瑕的车身里。

“我——我很抱歉，迪恩。这是个意外。”卡斯迪奥慌忙说：“我会出钱把它修好的。”

迪恩一脸苦涩：“我没有在说车的事。”他垂下眼，目光落在卡斯迪奥的下颚上。

“什么……”一股温热的液体从他的喉咙处流下，卡斯迪奥用手摸了摸，然后看向自己沾满鲜血的手指，他的胃抽搐起来：“它没有愈合。”

“那是因为我他妈的刚刚标记了你，”迪恩说：“我他妈的标记了你。该死的！”


	10. Chapter 10

\\*/  
护士的办公室充满了消毒水、打印墨水和各种药类的味道。它们混杂在一起，变成刺鼻的异香，让卡斯迪奥的眼睛盈满眼泪。他和迪恩并肩坐在冰冷的等待区，紧握的双手放在他的两腿中间，等待着那位金发的接待员凯丽通知他们护士几时会接见。门上面的那个钟表显示现在是十一点过十二分了。在夜里。  
迪恩坚持要看晚间护士急诊，处理一下卡斯迪奥的咬伤，然后才能做别的事，比如睡觉。他像个疯子一样开车穿过绿树茵茵的公路，一路自言自语地暗暗咒骂。卡斯迪奥一声不吭，自从迪恩冲他大吼赶紧上车之后就没说过话。  
卡斯迪奥现在抬头窥探他。从他抿紧的嘴角、下巴的抽动、肩膀的紧张看出他的愤怒。他不确定迪恩为什么会这么愤怒。标记一个欧米加不是什么糟糕的事情。说白了，这种无法撤销的行为也只会给欧米加带来困扰，假如这段关系结束后他想再找新的伴侣，几乎是困难重重。阿尔法并不会很乐意去接受被别人标记过的欧米加，因为这道伤疤永远也无法祛除。这就像是个烙印，是一个阿尔法宣告“到此一游”的标记。有些阿尔法喜欢去标记尽可能多的欧米加，就是为了得到自我满足。对这种阿尔法有绰号叫“牧牛人”，有些情况下也叫“偷牛贼”。  
“护士现在可以见你了，”年轻的接待员说完以后打了个大哈欠。  
“来吧！”迪恩说道，握住卡斯迪奥的手把他拽进护士的办公室。  
他们进门的时候，麦克莱伦护士冲他们礼貌地微笑着，但是当她看到卡斯迪奥脖子上犹在渗血的咬痕时，笑容立刻消失了。她叹了口气。“坐吧。”她一边说一边从身后的小柜子里拿出一把绷带和消毒湿巾，把它们放在了桌子上。然后她噼啪戴上一双白手套，坐在带轮子的椅子上滑向卡斯迪奥。“把你的上衣脱掉，让我看看。”  
卡斯迪奥飞快地瞥了一眼迪恩后就按她说的做了。脱下衣服以后，为了有点事儿做，他还把它叠起来攥在手里。卡斯迪奥又冷又尴尬，他只想尽快蜷缩在迪恩的怀抱里。  
“好吧……”麦克莱伦在他的喉咙上的触诊下手很轻，但卡斯迪奥还是急切地想要躲开她。“这个配对标记很利索、很深……我想这应该是在交媾过程中造成的吧？”  
没有人回答，但是她很明显也没指望有人回答。她擦了三四下，温柔地清理了血迹，然后涂上薄薄一层味道难闻的药膏。卡斯迪奥喷鼻子把她惹笑了。“完全愈合会用上一个星期。愈合好的伤疤会完全变成白色。如果没愈合，或者你还有什么问题的话，可以再来找我。”  
“谢——”  
“你就不能把它弄掉吗？”迪恩突然插嘴。“有没有什么能加速它愈合的东西？”  
护士扬起眉毛，擦掉卡斯迪奥胸口残留的血迹。“你真的明白标记是什么的，对吗？”  
“当然了！”迪恩说道。“我要是不知道还不来呢！”  
卡斯迪奥紧紧皱起眉，他一直盯着地面，迪恩真的很生气。  
“好吧，首先，你应该小点声。”护士说道。“要不然你就走吧，随你。第二，这是你制造的麻烦。你咬了他，而他将会在余生里一直带着你的标记。比起冲我大吼来说，你应该向他道歉，因为你绝对是欠他的。”  
迪恩恼怒地低吼。“你不能把它缝起来吗？”  
“能，但那还是道伤疤。”  
“那——”  
“温彻斯特先生，”护士打断他，“这。是。一个。标记。一个阿尔法标记。这无法挽回，无法消去，无法纹身遮盖，切不下，缝不起，改不掉，所以你好好看看你的杰作吧，因为无论你喜不喜欢，它都留这儿了。”  
\\*/  
离开办公室时迪恩是踹门而出的。门板撞上石头墙壁，然后重重地弹了回去。刚刚包扎好的卡斯迪奥跟在他后面，夜晚的空气向他迎面扑来，挥去了护士室里面难闻的味道。迪恩没有走向宿舍，而是开始向反方向的森林大步冲去，卡斯迪奥有些困惑。  
“迪恩？”卡斯迪奥叫道，喘息着跟上阿尔法的大步子。“你要去哪？”  
“跑一圈。”  
“但是……很晚了。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“我和你一起去。”  
“不行。”  
“万一——”  
迪恩转身如此之快，让卡斯迪奥一下子愣住了。“回你的宿舍去。”阿尔法说道。他目不转睛地盯着欧米加大张的双眼。这很明显是个命令。迪恩从来没有命令过卡斯迪奥，也没有如此直接地命令过任何一个认识的人。他不是那种到处滥用阿尔法地位压迫别人的家伙，而卡斯迪奥现在也不会由着他。  
“不回。”  
阿尔法的眼睛闪过一道光。“什么？”  
“我——我说了不，迪恩。你在生气，你在推开我。我能看得出来……我——我不太清楚为什么——”  
“你不清楚为什么？！卡斯，我标记了你！”迪恩张开双臂说道。  
“我知道，”卡斯迪奥缓慢地说。  
“我标记了你。我他妈变成感性狼了！”  
“我知道。”  
“我把你彻底和我拴在了一起！”  
“对。”  
“你永远也逃不掉我了。我他妈的给你烙印了，卡斯！你怎么能觉得没事呢？”  
空气凝固了。没有一丝风声来去。迪恩身后的树木凝视着空旷的夜空，阴暗又不祥。卡斯迪奥能看到自己的气息在眼前呵出盘旋的白雾，但这是因为他的体温升高还是空气变冷，他分辨不出。  
“我不知道。”他终于开口。  
“你不知道？！”  
“我不知道。”卡斯迪奥说道，这一次的声音更大了，呼吸也在加重。“我不知道为什么。我就是……我就是想和你在一起。从我第一次看到你开始，迪恩，我一直想要你。我必须和你在一起……我……我必须和你在一起。”他无助地说。“我只知道这些。”  
他不知道迪恩想让他说什么，也不知道阿尔法认为什么理由才算充分，卡斯迪奥只知道自己的感受，但是就算是感受也很难形成话语。迪恩盯着他，僵硬身躯中混杂着恐惧的愤怒开始慢慢消退。他的目光很明显柔和起来，他说道：“这是什么感觉？”  
“我不明白……”  
“知道我可以对你为所欲为而你却依旧渴望着我，这是什么感觉？”迪恩说道。他的内心好像在说出此话的时候畏缩。外表没有立即显现。但是他嘴角的变化和眼睛的边缘让卡斯迪奥明白，迪恩痛恨说出这种话的自己。  
然而卡斯迪奥认为这是个相当恰当的问题，恰当又现实。他思量了一会儿，只能想到一个词：“脆弱。”  
迪恩对他的回答并不惊讶。尽管如此，卡斯迪奥的直觉还是告诉他这个答案不对，仿佛迪恩在期待什么其它的答案。否认？拒绝？愤怒？迪恩有多复杂，卡斯迪奥就有多简单。卡斯迪奥单纯的很，要看穿他并不需要进行深度挖掘。他很诚实，要想知晓他的思想和感受是很容易的事儿，他的心思清晰而又平静。而迪恩则正相反，他就像个银行金库，是个充满通道和死胡同的无穷混杂体。如果卡斯迪奥的思想是一湾清澈的湖水，那迪恩的思想就是足够藏下整个世界的海洋。他是一道密码锁，而卡斯迪奥必须猜测密码。这既令人挫败又使人着迷。卡斯迪奥拥有的唯一优势，就是他可以读懂迪恩的情绪，再结合他所说的话。要真正理解迪恩需要时间，但是他愿意付出。  
“卡斯……这咬痕。我对你说过的那些屁话。狼之心这破玩意儿……如果这一切能重来的话……”他揉着后颈，全然不像个阿尔法，卡斯迪奥觉得这样很可爱，露出微笑。“我想，我要说的是……”  
“你很抱歉。”卡斯迪奥帮忙道。  
迪恩叹气。他抬起手捧住欧米加的脸。温暖的手掌贴着他冰凉的脸颊。“我会弥补你的。”  
“你并不欠我什么。”  
“我欠，”迪恩喃喃地说道，吻上卡斯迪奥的额头。  
有什么发生了，当他被迪恩温暖的怀抱包裹时，他感觉到有什么异样的东西被触动了。他后颈的汗毛全都竖立起来，胸口十分压抑。  
他被监视了。  
卡斯迪奥从迪恩怀里挣脱出来，一只手按着他的胸口止住阿尔法的抱怨，歪着头仔细聆听着。  
“怎么了？”迪恩不顾卡斯迪奥让他安静的“嘘”，坚持问道。  
“我什么也听不到。”卡斯迪奥说道。他嗅了嗅，却只闻到了周围普通的味道：迪恩、草、树、树上挂着的果实……  
“是啊，都入夜了。没什么事儿。”  
“不对，”卡斯迪奥轻声说。他凝视着树木，黑色的阴影吞噬了大部分的景色，一种有人在回望的诡异感觉。“我听不到虫子的声音。”夜幕降临的时候总会有虫子的和鸣。卡斯迪奥为什么没有早点注意到呢？  
迪恩的困惑变成了警惕，然后是关切。“我们走。”  
他们快速走向卡斯迪奥的宿舍。迪恩的眼睛一直在四处打量，鼻翼齐张。卡斯迪奥感觉更加困扰的是无法闻到任何其他的味道。对于依赖嗅觉来生存的狼人来说，这实在太令人不安了。  
他们到达卡斯迪奥的房门，迪恩吻了他一下转身就要走。  
“你要去哪？”卡斯迪奥说着抓住他的胳膊。  
“呃……回去睡觉？”迪恩回答。  
“但是有什么东西在外面。”  
迪恩看着他。“卡斯，我认为自己一个人走回去也没事的。”  
“你就不能留下吗？”  
“我的宿舍几乎只有……两英尺远。”  
“是学校的另一头！”  
“没错啊。两……英尺。”  
“迪恩，求你了？”  
阿尔法轻笑。“好吧，如果这样能让你感觉好些。”他走进来，用脚关上了门，然后搂住卡斯迪奥的腰。“这也不算是什么麻烦事儿。”他说道。他们共享着呼吸和温度。迪恩能够用一只手搂住卡斯迪奥的腰，支撑住他所有的重量，他们的身体从胸口一直到大腿紧紧贴在一起。卡斯迪奥只有脚尖触到了地面。  
“我能感觉到你的心跳，”迪恩说道。他顿了顿。欧米加的心脏贴着胸膛继续跳动着。“很快。因为你在害怕外面那个什么，还是……”  
“不是。”  
一闪而过的惊讶。“不是吗？”然后是得意的笑容。迪恩的手摸向了卡斯迪奥的屁股。他攥住臀肉，然后把欧米加轻而易举地抱起来。卡斯迪奥主动地用两条腿圈住迪恩的窄腰，用胳膊搂住他的脖子。尽管他的动作毫不犹豫，但这对卡斯迪奥来说还是全新的领域，他因此感到紧张；期待的心情让他手心冒汗，就像几个小时前那样。  
当迪恩看着卡斯迪奥，而卡斯迪奥也回望的时候，他注意到迪恩脸上的微笑有些不同。传统的温彻斯特贱笑化成了温柔的微笑，饱含关怀，甚至还有爱慕——卡斯迪奥可能看错了，他不敢确定。  
“你是我的，对不对，宝贝？”迪恩说道。  
卡斯迪奥心口一紧，柔声答道：“永远都是。”然后深深吻了他。  
\\*/


	11. Chapter 11

\\*/  
“嘘--安静点。”  
“我本来就很安静。”  
“你才没有，你呼吸的声音太大了。”  
“你还在说话呢！”  
“嘘-”  
“你先开始的。”  
“我才没有。”  
“没错就是你！”  
“闭嘴，不然我打你屁股了。”  
“这个姿势你根本就打不到我的屁屁。”  
“你刚才说了‘屁屁’吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“噢，天哪……”迪恩大笑着，把头埋进卡斯迪奥散发着甜蜜气息的汗湿的脖子里。他尽可能不发出声音地律动着自己的臀部，光滑而坚硬的性器顶住了卡斯迪奥，让他身体内部泛起了一阵炽热。一开始他们还在又激烈又色情地做爱，但在卡斯迪奥对迪恩说声音小点，别吵到宿舍里的朋友们睡觉之后，两个人莫名其妙地咯咯笑起来，说起了一些带着色情意味的调侃话。然后迪恩就决定故意发出一些可笑的做爱的声音，开始呻吟了起来，惹得卡斯迪奥报复性地捏了一把他的乳头。  
迪恩发出了一连串痛苦的吠叫，这绝对会永远留在卡斯迪奥的记忆里，成为他见过的最搞笑的场景之一。  
他们躺在卡斯迪奥的床上，被子被扔到地板上堆成一团，枕头扔到了靠窗边的某个地方。卡斯迪奥的双腿夹在迪恩的肩膀上，配合着阿尔法臀部的摆动。  
“你的脸变成粉红色了。”迪恩呢喃着。  
“噢，真是抱歉，不知道您更喜欢什么颜色呢？”卡斯迪奥语气中带着威胁。  
迪恩笑得有点歇斯底里，卡斯迪奥不由地也被他感染了，也笑了起来。身在性爱的欢愉之中，这样做难免让他有些眼花头晕。“我刚才是想说，这可真他妈的可爱！”  
“你就不应该说话！”  
“噢天哪，够了，听着，我不说话了。我会像一只交配的老鼠那么安静的。”迪恩停了一下，又说：“一只他妈的有着巨大老二的老鼠。”  
“迪恩！”  
“对，就是这样，宝贝，叫我的名字。”  
两人又爆发出了一阵大笑，搂抱着对方的身体，随着性爱的节奏摇摆着。  
卡斯迪奥隔壁传来一声响亮的拍击声，让他们停了下来。“你们两个能不能动作快点，马上高潮？我还想睡觉呢！”墙那边有人愤愤不平地嘟囔着。  
“抱歉巴尔萨泽！”卡斯迪奥叫了一声。然后他和迪恩把头埋在对方肩上，发出来了一连串闷笑。  
\\*/  
“你俘虏了我……就像一匹狼，一个捕食者。我觉得自己如同被爱情之光照耀的鹿……”  
“你在对我唱歌吗？”迪恩眼睛还没睁开，他嘟囔了一句。  
卡斯迪奥身子蜷在自己的那半边床上，注视着阿尔法放松下来的面庞。周日清晨的阳光温柔地洒落在迪恩的身体上，让他头发上金色的曲线、长长的眼睫毛和光滑的皮肤都闪耀着光芒。“不是。”他回答道，伸出一只手指，摩挲着迪恩下唇旁的绒毛。  
“真是个小姑娘。”迪恩说着，在卡斯迪奥抚摸上自己鼻子的时候，鼻翼抽动起来。  
“我是想要更有男子气概一点，不过你好像就喜欢我现在的样子。”  
“我确实是。”  
摩挲着迪恩嘴唇的手指一直往下，拂过下颚和喉结，来到锁骨之下，在乳头周围敏感的肌肤上划着圈。在卡斯迪奥的照料之下，乳头很快变硬了，他开始玩弄起了那一点。  
“你又想要了？”迪恩呢喃道。  
卡斯迪奥没有回答，他的手从凌乱地搭在迪恩下身的单薄的床单下滑了进去，摸上了阿尔法半勃起的阴茎。  
迪恩尖促地喘息了一声，眼睛霎时就睁开了。卡斯迪奥轻握住他的性器揉弄着，他的男朋友含含糊糊地说：“时间还早。”  
卡斯迪奥依然没有回答。他开始缓慢地按摩起迪恩的睾丸，温柔地拉扯着他们，然后手指伸到双丸之后按压着那敏感的区域，让迪恩的阴茎抽动了起来。  
“嗯……”迪恩叹息着。“过来，宝贝。”他翻身从背后紧贴住卡斯迪奥，一边在他身上留下一串短促而炽热的亲吻。阿尔法握住了卡斯迪奥的勃起，吻着他脖子上包扎的伤口，舔着他的肩膀，粗长的的阴茎紧紧地压在欧米加湿滑的臀瓣之间。  
卡斯迪奥抬起屁股，往阿尔法的阴茎上送去，让阴茎沉入了自己的小洞。迪恩的脸贴在卡斯迪奥的头发上，低沉地呻吟着：“太爽了。”他呢喃道，然后开始有一下没一下地操干着对方，血液激荡，心跳加速，两个人的身体结合在了一起。卡斯迪奥可以从自己后背那里感觉到迪恩有力的心跳，不知为何这让他的身体里又涌上了一股热流。  
迪恩粗糙的掌心围拢着卡斯迪奥的阴茎，跟着自己下身撞击的节奏，一下下撸动着。在高潮来临的那一刻，卡斯迪奥深深喘息着，他的手指曲起来，陷进了枕头里。没过多久迪恩也射出来了，他把阴茎拔出来时，沉重地呻吟了一声，在安静的房间里显得格外突兀。  
卡斯迪奥翻身面对着迪恩，把手掌贴在了他的胸膛上。阿尔法急促的心跳在他的掌心里鼓动着，他能够从指间清晰地感受到那一次次脉搏的跳动，从他的腰际往上，在他的手臂里跳动着，直达他自己的心口，让两个人心跳的节奏合二为一，如同心跳的二重奏。他最后久久地凝视了自己的男朋友一会儿，然后闭上眼睛，就那么睡了过去。  
\\*/  
卡斯迪奥本该想到，他会多么迅速地陷入对迪恩的爱恋之中。也许他一直都爱着迪恩，甚至在他们开口和对方说话之前，他已经爱上他很久了。他不愿意轻易地说出“爱”这个字，但是再没有什么词汇符合他对迪恩的感情了。“悸动”一点都不够，而“喜欢”则完全不足以表达那种力量，更不能用来解释每一次迪恩看着他时，他胸口传来的那种近乎疼痛的渴望。他想要永远和迪恩在一起。如果这一切是卡斯迪奥说了算的话，他真愿意天长地久地呆在迪恩的身边，永远。这样的坦白他只能深藏在自己心里，因为迪恩还在为自己在卡斯迪奥脖子上留下标记而纠结着，如果和他说起“永远”的话，极有可能他会被吓到，或者，也许他还会开始惊慌失措。  
因此，卡斯迪奥决定让一切都轻松一些。他不会提起像“永远”和“爱”这样的词，如果在某些时候，他觉得如果自己再不向迪恩展露自己对他的爱意，心脏都快要炸裂了一般，他会用无声的行动的表达自己的感受，用他的双眼，用他温柔的触碰。他不知道迪恩是否明白自己的心意，但他希望他能。  
“如果你不是个狼人的话，你想成为什么？”  
“但我就是个狼人啊。”卡斯迪奥好奇地看着迪恩说。阿尔法咬了一大口三明治，那里面塞满了很多馅料，卡斯迪奥都不知道怎么塞进去的。他自己的早餐不过是一片吐司，被吃了一半，放在餐盘里，旁边是一张叠好的餐巾。  
迪恩翻了翻白眼。“好了我知道。”他满口的食物，含含糊糊地说：“你知道我是什么意思。”  
卡斯迪奥想了想，然后说：“我想我会成为一个普通人。”  
“普通人？”迪恩大声问道。“老兄！你放弃做一个兽人？超快的治愈速度？超敏锐的感官？”他的脸凑近了，一边眼睛眨了一下。“还有自体润滑？这个你也放弃了？真是疯了。”  
“我同时也不必被兽性本能驱使，不必身为地位低下的欧米加，不必应对作为一个食物链顶端的捕食者所面临的种种危险。”卡斯迪奥说明道。  
“好吧。”迪恩点了点头。“你还算有点道理。但是我仍然不会放弃做一个兽人。我很爱当狼人的。”  
“所以你不会想成为另一种动物吗？”  
“哇，我可没这么说。可以的话我会想当一个鲨鱼人。鲨鱼可赞了。”  
“但这样你就只能呆在在海里了。”  
“我还是会混得风生水起的。”迪恩说着，把自己喝光的百事可乐瓶扔进了垃圾桶里。  
闪亮鸡排餐厅里面空空荡荡的，只有两个学生站在角落里等着他们的食物。而当迪恩和卡斯迪奥走了没多远，来到广场上时，卡斯迪奥脖子上的绷带就无所遁形了。他估计等到这一天过去，整个学校都会知道他被标记了。  
卡斯迪奥的朋友们对此倒都能接受，除了麦迪逊，他摇了摇头，脸皱了起来，露出不赞同的表情。尽管卡斯迪奥很在乎朋友的想法，但他担心的却只是自己的家人对此会怎么看待。他们一直注重声名，而一个十七岁就被人标记了的欧米加，已经不是是玷污了家族荣誉那么简单。  
卡斯迪奥皱着眉头，看着自己的咖啡杯。他的父亲会对此如何反应呢？  
“还有，我想什么时候露出牙齿就什么时候露出牙齿。我的下颚会宽得吓人！”迪恩兴奋地说。  
“你真是个长不大的孩子。”卡斯迪奥微笑着。  
“算是吧。不过既然我这么赞，所以这不会有什么影响。”迪恩露齿而笑，双颊塞满了食物，看起来就像只仓鼠。  
“为什么你这么说？”卡斯迪奥不禁问道。  
“什么？我很赞吗？”  
“没错。”  
“因为我就是很赞。”迪恩说。  
“你确实是，但你并不真的相信这一点，是吗？甚至，你真的喜欢自己吗？”  
迪恩停下了吃东西的动作。他把三明治放在盘里，手在牛仔裤上擦了擦。“哇呜。突然话题就这么严肃了。”  
“不好意思。”卡斯迪奥真诚地道歉了。  
他的男朋友表情有些复杂难测，这真让他沮丧。“我觉得没有人会真的喜欢他们自己。”迪恩说。  
卡斯迪奥的眼睛感兴趣地睁大了。他没想到迪恩会继续这个话题。“我觉得人们--”  
迪恩突然起身，焊在地板上的桌子，被迪恩一把掀起来了。阿尔法一脚踢开桌子，冲出了房屋。  
卡斯迪奥还处在震惊之中，他看了被迪恩损坏的出口一眼，然后到窗户那里往外望去。他暗暗诅咒了一声，跌跌撞撞地赶去追自己的男朋友。  
三个阿尔法和一个贝塔围住了萨姆•温彻斯特，他们都是雄性，散发着浓烈的欲望气息。他们一步步紧逼，让他不得不背靠着狼纪念碑。他们肌肉发达，毫无理智——每个人都知道温彻斯特这个姓氏，并且每个人都知道迪恩对于自己弟弟的保护欲是多么的强烈。  
“我不会伤害你的，宝贝。”一个深色头发的阿尔法说，咧开嘴笑着。“拜托，我知道你想要的。”  
难得的是，萨姆并没有表现出害怕。他的脸皱了起来。“我没兴趣。”  
“你确定吗？要不我试着让你改变下想法？”年轻的阿尔法前进了一步，抬起一只手臂。他似乎是想去摸萨姆的脸，但完全没有碰到，因为在这之前，迪恩的手已经掐住了他的喉咙，把他的身体从地面举了起来。  
“迪恩！”卡斯迪奥大叫道。  
“要不我把你的老二扯下来？你喜欢这样吗？因为我会很乐意。”迪恩吼道。  
“迪恩！放他下来。”卡斯迪奥从背后扒着自己男朋友的身体，努力让他放开那个阿尔法。出于天狼基因对标记的反应，迪恩才没有在这种暴怒的状态下攻击卡斯迪奥。  
被迪恩掐住喉咙的阿尔法脸色已经发青了，在迪恩的掌中毫无用处地挣扎着。  
“迪恩！求求你别这样！”  
一股看不见的力量把卡斯迪奥从迪恩身上扯开了，将他扔到了几米之外的闪亮鸡排餐厅的墙上。他的头撞到了砖墙，疼得眼泪一下就涌了上来。  
特纳老师来了。他脸色极为愤怒，毫不犹豫地就把学生往墙壁上扔过去。  
“搞什么鬼！”迪恩吼叫着，放下了手中的受害者，肩膀撞开老师，来到卡斯迪奥身边。卡斯迪奥在他的帮助下站了起来，不由自主地伸手去摸了摸自己一阵阵抽痛着的脑袋。当他的手放回面前的时候，上面带着血迹，迪恩一看眼睛气得喷出了火。他死死瞪着特纳老师，咆哮了起来，声音之大，让卡斯迪奥的肋骨都随之震动。  
“迪恩，不要！”在迪恩就要转化之前，卡斯迪奥扑进了他的怀里，手臂围住迪恩的腰间。难以置信的是，迪恩竟然控制住了，没有狼化。他的每块肌肉都在皮肤之下突出地贲起了，绷紧得如同琴弦一般。迪恩的身体如此坚硬，随时都可能爆发出来，卡斯迪奥可以感觉到血液在他的身体里涌动着，可以闻到他气息中的暴怒，可以清楚地感知到他身体里的那头野兽。尽管如此，他还是靠向了迪恩。“冷静下来。”他低声说道。“冷静下来，嘘……”  
迪恩一动不动，在卡斯迪奥的怀中，如同一座塑像。  
即使迪恩不狼化，也没有什么关系，这场权力之争已见分晓。刚才骚扰萨姆的几个狼人已经退缩，钻进越来越拥挤的人群里一溜烟地跑了。  
特纳老师对迪恩冷笑了一下，踱步走近了他。  
卡斯迪奥有些畏缩。“嘘，没事的。”他对迪恩说。“我没事的，我们都没事，嘘……”他的手抚摸着阿尔法的胸膛。  
迪恩的身体硬得如同岩石，一块咆哮的岩石。  
“真是走运，你的……欧米加把你的狗链拉得够紧。”特纳说道。  
卡斯迪奥开始惊慌无助了。只要特纳再走错一步，迪恩就会把他撕得血肉模糊。从特纳的眼睛可以看出，他的狼性也已经上来了，但他那种伪装出来的自信骗不了卡斯迪奥。他闻得到，也看得出对方脸上的恐惧，这是无法否认的。然而卡斯迪奥最不想的，就是迪恩卷入麻烦之中。因此，尽管特纳的确是在害怕，卡斯迪奥还是暗自向附近的神明祈祷着，希望迪恩不要发起攻击。  
特纳吸了一口气。“我能闻到你身上到处都是那个欧米加的味儿。”  
迪恩的整个身体都震动起来了。他亮出了自己的牙齿。  
“你在挑衅他！别这样！”萨姆大声叫道。  
特纳看了迪恩的弟弟一眼，这时人群已经围过来了，他又看了一下迪恩和卡斯迪奥。“如果你再碰一下我的学生，你会后悔的。”他扔下一句话，哼了一声，大摇大摆地走了。  
“迪恩？”卡斯迪奥伸手抚摸着他的脸。“迪恩，你没事吧？”  
阿尔法的眼睛仍然看着特纳离去的背影。他的声音有些发紧。“我没事。”他看向卡斯迪奥，手指插进卡斯迪奥的头发里轻轻地抚摸着。卡斯迪奥正要问他在做什么，但是迪恩看着自己收回的手。这时他知道了，迪恩是在检查自己伤口流血的情况。  
“已经愈合了。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“好。”迪恩只答了这么一句。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们真是太好了！我有时候完全是个混蛋，但是你们一直都表现得这么礼貌和友好，我发了糟糕的文章的时候你们还是在鼓励我。即使是在汤不热上。我把这些关于迪恩和卡斯的胡扯的故事贴上来，你们喜欢它！你们太棒了！谢谢你们的评论和继续追这篇文！我真的很感激！

\\*/  
第二天，即使当时有见证人在场，有关特纳老师对欧米加持有偏见的抱怨和他把卡斯迪奥甩到墙上的事完全被无视了。特纳不知怎么地博取了群众的同情，他把自己描述成一个保护学生的好老师，并且说他的一个学生当时快要被迪恩掐死了。特纳这个流氓教师，把自己吹嘘得像一个英雄。  
“一个警告！你能相信吗？特纳都把卡斯扔到墙上了，但是你却得了一个警告。这算什么公平？”萨姆在走出阿尔法主席的办公室的时候说。  
“我们应该庆幸迪恩没有被停课。”卡斯迪奥说，“看在他的天狼基因代码的份上，他们已经对他从宽处理了，但是我觉得他们下次不会这么宽容的。”  
“这不公平！每个人都知道特纳恨欧米加。他不应该被允许教书。汉瑞克森还在这，也许他能做些什么。”萨姆说。  
“哦，对。”迪恩翻了个白眼，回答说，“我敢打赌他肯定会帮忙的。如果他听说了一点点我做了坏事的风声，我就幸运地不用去坐牢了。 ”  
卡斯迪奥抓住了迪恩的手，和迪恩手指紧扣。“我同意，汉瑞克森探长不会帮助我们的。他不怎么喜欢迪恩，而且也不怎么喜欢天狼基因代码，他等着机会去怪罪迪恩呢。”  
“那……怎么办，我们就让肯特这样逃脱制裁吗？”  
“现在只能这样。”迪恩停下脚步，欧米加们下意识地跟他做了一样的动作，抬头看向阿尔法，像两个小士兵一样地看着他们的指挥官。“你最好先去上课。萨米。”  
“但是——”  
“我想跟卡斯谈谈。”迪恩的语气不容商量，他的弟弟的肩膀垮了下去。  
“好吧，等会见。”  
“拜拜，萨姆。”卡斯说。他转身问迪恩：“怎么了？”  
“昨天特纳挑衅我的时候，想让我从他身上撕下一大块肉的时候，你闻到了什么？”  
“没什么，他闻起来在害怕……还有愤怒。”  
“还有呢？”  
卡斯迪奥皱眉，“比如？”  
“我什么都没闻到。他没有气味。我可以闻到他的恐惧和愤怒，但是他没有贝塔的气味。他闻起来不像一个贝塔。他闻起来什么都不像。如果他不是站在我面前，我都不会意识到他在那。”  
既然他这么想，卡斯迪奥把特纳可能属于的兽人种类说了个遍。他的鼻子能闻出每个阿尔法，贝塔和欧米加，但是他闻不出特纳。“这代表着什么？”  
迪恩等一群喋喋不休的学生们走过去之后开口说：“在树林里杀了那个兽人的东西也没有气味。”  
“你觉得特纳老师杀了他？”卡斯迪奥怀疑地问。  
“这个家伙难以控制，卡斯！他想让我攻击他，他选中了你，因为这样的话我就会冲着他去的。”  
“这并不能说明他是凶手。”  
“也不能说明他是无辜的。”迪恩说。  
\\*/  
当他和迪恩在一起的时候，追踪课不再像一门课程了。他们变成狼一起玩耍，消磨着本该是掘土搜寻死老鼠的时光。卡斯迪奥通常不会不遵守规则，但是他早就知道被藏起来的老鼠埋在离他几米远的地方了，而且很容易找到。虽然卡斯迪奥还没有去挖，但是他知道老鼠在那，他自己找到的。而且迪恩早就拿到自己的战利品了，所以卡斯迪奥对于在这门课上玩耍没什么顾虑。  
他挥着爪子猛地抓向迪恩的上方，冲着阿尔法的咽喉抓去。他做得好的话，他能扯住那里的皮毛，他就会咆哮着，扭动自己的屁股。迪恩捏住他，卡斯迪奥就像闪电一样跑掉了。他想要变得迅速的时候可以很快。他也是强壮的！为了证明他自己，他爬到阿尔法身上拉扯他的耳朵。迪恩试着把他甩出去，他扒在迪恩身上不肯下来。他们一起倒在斜坡上滚下来，滚下来的过程中，迪恩转换成人类的形态，卡斯迪奥也跟着转换了。他们一起落到山丘脚下的阴影中。  
迪恩对着他露齿一笑，热气喷在他脸上。卡斯迪奥的微笑几乎尴尬地变成了咯咯笑。这让迪恩的笑容更深了，“你知道我第一次看见你的时候，你在做什么吗？”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头。  
“被你自己的鞋带绊倒了，”迪恩笑着说。他用大拇指揣摩着卡斯迪奥的脸颊，“我第一天在楚曼学院看见你的时候……你看起来规规矩矩地，你的衬衫系在裤子里……打着领带。”他高兴地笑了，卡斯迪奥的心都要跳出胸膛了。“你向招待所走去，我跟在你后面，你绊倒了，我想过去帮你，但是你的朋友麦迪逊过来把你扶了起来。她握住你的手臂的时候，你的脸变得通红，一开始我以为你喜欢她，后来，我发现你对一切都会脸红。”  
欧米加脸颊发烫。  
“知道我在说什么了吗？”迪恩的眼睛在幽暗中里闪着光。“我希望能回去再看你一次，在遇见你的第一天。”他把手指插进卡斯迪奥黑色的头发里抚摸着，“我会一遍一遍地看你被绊倒，只是为了看你脸上那副表情。”  
“很高兴我的笨拙取悦了你。”卡斯迪奥艰难地在自己的语调里加上了嘲讽。有时迪恩说的话，会让卡斯的胸膛紧绷起来，他担心自己要停止呼吸了。迪恩显然没有听出他自己话语里隐藏的意思，或者，卡斯迪奥很肯定，他永远不会把那些意思说出来。他不知道卡斯迪奥已经能够越来越流利把他的“迪恩语调”翻译过来。   
‘一开始我以为你喜欢她，’其实是，‘我在嫉妒，我想要你。我想要你属于我，可你不是。’  
‘后来，我发现你对一切都会脸红。’可以理解成，‘我一直在观察你，我在研究你，我喜欢。你很奇怪。你激起了我的兴趣。’  
‘我会一遍一遍地看你被绊倒，只是为了看你脸上那副表情。’意味着……  
“你该死地可爱，”迪恩说，嘴唇沿着卡斯迪奥的下巴一路亲到了他的颧骨上。   
卡斯迪奥什么都不说了，他把嘴唇送进迪恩嘴里。很多时候，迪恩都让他身体的很多地方如此地疼痛，他感觉自己几乎不可能忍受这一切。但是即使是在沉默的间隙，他都闭口不言，咽下想要爆发出来的一切东西，因为他不相信自己会不会说出去。  
迪恩显然不介意他们之间是否会有间接性的沉默。他只要触摸着卡斯迪奥的头发和脸颊就足够满足了。卡斯迪奥原先没有注意到，他的动作里带着占有欲。迪恩生来就是富有占有欲和保护欲的男友。很明显，看他如何对待和卡斯迪奥在一起的人就知道了，如果那些人有潜在威胁的话。他总是试图从这个世界中保护卡斯迪奥，而且迪恩触摸他的方式，也是这样的。迪恩抚摸卡斯迪奥因为他能，因为卡斯迪奥是他的。他的动作里没有一丝犹豫，他抚弄着卡斯迪奥的耳朵，他舔舐卡斯迪奥的脸颊，他爱抚卡斯迪奥的头发。他不会询问，他做他想要的。迪恩就是认为他能这样做，这个事实让卡斯迪奥的脊椎都颤抖起来。  
\\*/  
在经历了主席办公室里的惨败，迪恩标记了他，和特纳老师的冲突这些事情之后，卡斯迪奥成了学院里的一个大名人，他不确定自己喜欢这样。无论他去哪儿，都有眼睛盯着他，人们在身后窃窃私语。他试着无视这些，但是对卡斯迪奥这样因为一点点刺激就脸红的人，这真的非常尴尬。随着时间的流逝，他对自己成为新的学院焦点感到越来越不适。到了周五的午餐时间的时候，他发现自己坐在通常会坐的位置上，在自助餐厅里他朋友的桌子上，一个人消磨时间。  
他变成了狼形，他用牙齿叼起他叠好了的衣服，小心地把它们放在一个隐蔽的灌木边上。他原本告诉迪恩和他的朋友们，他要做一个项目，这足够让他们相信了。他后来温和地快步走进树林，躲开那些监视着他的眼睛。  
很快，卡斯迪奥想到他写给他的家庭关于他脖子上的标记和迪恩的那封信。他依旧什么回音都没收到，自从他被迪恩的天狼基因代码联系在一起，狼人公民文化及社会管理局就直接联系了卡斯迪奥的父母来确定他们是否同意。他不知道他们为什么不回复自己。他只希望他们不要太生气。  
卡斯迪奥沉浸在自己的思绪里，他径直地撞向一个正在往树上钉公告的学生的腿。那个男孩，安德烈加拉的，钉好了公告之后，他看向卡斯迪奥。“你可能要小心点了。”他边说边对着公告点点头。“他们又找到了一具尸体。”  
卡斯迪奥转换回人类。“又是一起谋杀？谁？哪儿？”  
“不知道。每个人都守口如瓶。我只知道坎贝尔给了我这些。”安德烈挥了挥手手里的公告。“差不多是，二十分钟之前。”  
“坎贝尔先生•坎贝尔先生是安全部主席，从来不和学生互动。他几乎不走出安全范围。实际上，卡斯迪奥只见过他在午餐时间外出或者在周边巡逻。  
安德烈点点头，背上背包。“他好像也很生气。但是坎贝尔可没有真正的眼泪，对吧？”  
卡斯迪奥看着他离开，转身去看那则公告，它使用两百点的Helvetica字体打印出来，上面写着：  
写给所有的学生  
林区禁止通行！  
“鉴于学院里发生了第二起不幸的惨案，校长严令禁止任何人在没有一位老师的陪伴下进入林区。如果有人违反规定会被严肃处理！在观察和研究侵入者的气味之后，警方已经正式发出警告，侵入者被证实是眼镜蛇变形者。我们要不惜一切代价避免入侵者。一旦有可疑的目击和气味都应该马上上报！没有例外！  
卡斯迪奥第一时间想到了迪恩，他害怕的时候他就会这样。  
\\*/  
自助餐厅里充满了关于对凶手的推测和有关蛇形变形者的流言。卡斯迪奥第一次得以直接穿过餐厅而不用听到有人在他身后窃窃私语，不用忍受那些视线。每个人都对无名氏的死亡都有自己的一套理论和观点。  
“卡斯！”  
他越过人群，发现麦迪逊在向他招手。  
“迪恩呢？”卡斯迪奥走到他朋友的桌前问。他暂时地被眼前堆积成山的浇上巧克力的冰激凌吸引了注意力，加百列正埋头挖着冰激凌吃。  
“嗨，”巴尔泽萨说。“很高兴看到你还活着。我们都挺好的。”  
“他不在这。”麦迪逊说。“他去哪了？我一直试着给你打电话！又有一具尸体被发现了，一个学生。”  
“迪恩在哪？”卡斯迪奥又问，他很忧虑。  
“他在找你，安娜和他在一起。”  
他的胃抽搐了一下，他感觉胃在翻腾。他下意识地紧绷起来。“迪——迪恩，呃，迪恩跟她在一起？为什么？”  
“她提出帮忙。他原先来这里找你，说他已经去过欧米加的宿舍，但是你不在那。”  
“如果你和迪恩分手了，我能和他在一起吗？”加百列说，挖了满满一勺冰激凌。“我能把那家伙泡在巧克力里。”  
“他们去哪了？”卡斯迪奥问。他感受到了一阵难以控制的恐慌，他无法解释原因。他的肺部不能吸入足够的氧气。  
“我相信他们现在正在一片秋海棠里做爱。”巴尔泽萨调笑着说。  
他的话击中了卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥感觉自己被暴露在外。结果，他体内的狼逼迫他爆发出了一声咆哮。他怒视他的朋友，露出牙齿。  
“看在老天的份上，巴尔泽萨！让他一个人呆着！”  
“对啊，巴尔西。”加百列露齿一笑。  
麦迪逊抽了一下他的后脑勺：“还有你！”  
“我做什么了！？”  
“你自己知道。”  
“迪恩呢？”卡斯迪奥再次质问他们。他感觉头晕目眩。他感到有块肿块哽在喉咙里。  
“冷静，卡茜。他没死。”  
“你能闭嘴吗？而且你知道他不喜欢你那样叫他。”  
“迪恩呢？”他又开始问了。  
“打电话给他怎么样？”  
“噢，不要表现出一副无辜的样子。”  
“为什么？我就是无辜的。”  
麦迪逊咆哮说：“你——”  
“迪恩在哪？！”卡斯迪奥大叫起来，把他们吓了一跳。他咬牙切齿地问，好像就在转换成野兽的边缘了。他的后脑被重击了一下，迫使他体内的狼要撕裂出来。卡斯迪奥知道他现在有多荒谬，但是他无法控制自己。他在耳鸣，血液迅速流动。他抓住一张空椅子的椅背来支撑自己，金属椅背在他指下就像锡箔纸。加百列，麦迪逊和巴尔泽萨脸上都是一样的表情：迷惑，震惊，担心。为什么他们不说话？为什么他们不回答他？迪恩在哪？”  
“卡斯，你在这啊！我刚才——”  
卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，迅速转过去。他看了一眼迪恩的脸，把自己埋在阿尔法的脖子之间，紧贴着他的T恤。  
“哇哦，嘿，怎么了？你还好吗？”迪恩伸手环绕住欧米加，问道：“怎么了，宝贝，嗯？”卡斯迪奥没有回答，迪恩看向别人寻求答案。  
“他只是疯了。”加百列说。  
“对，在你说迪恩要和他分手之后。”麦迪逊说。  
“什么？！我们不会分手的。“阿尔法解释说，“卡斯？我们不会分手的。”  
“我说的是如果！”加百列喊道。“而且，是巴尔泽萨说安娜和迪恩搞在一起的！”  
“太棒了，谢谢你，把我也绕进来了。”巴尔泽萨说。  
“你说什么？！”迪恩发出了一声挫败的呻吟，“你他妈的为什么要和他说这个？”  
“我不知道他会精神崩溃。”巴尔泽萨争辩说。  
“他不会因为你让他不开心就崩溃的。”一个小声的声音。是安娜。卡斯迪奥几乎马上就抬头去看她是否安好；她不太能接受蛇形变形者的消息。  
“卡斯？”迪恩试着让卡斯迪奥放开她，但是卡斯迪奥抱得更紧了。“好了，卡斯。他们只是开玩笑的。”他温柔地拉住卡斯迪奥的手腕。“卡斯？好了，宝贝。听我说。没事了。卡斯？”迪恩停顿了一下。“他怎么了？”  
“我不知道，卡斯迪奥？”  
“或许你应该带他去医护站。”  
“卡斯，如果你不回答我的话，我们就要去医护站了。”  
“跟他说如果他还不回答的话你就要跟他分手。”  
“加百列！”  
“我带他去医护站。”  
迪恩把他抱起来，他把脸深深地埋在迪恩的脖子里，像氧气一样吸取着他的气味。他的手继续抓着迪恩的T恤下摆，他和迪恩在一起，他是安全的。  
\\*/  
医护站不干净的味道让卡斯迪奥颤抖着更加贴近他的阿尔法。  
“他抓着我不放。我猜我能把他拉开，但是我不想冒险伤害他。他甚至不听我说话。他的狼已经掌控了他吗？是这样吗？”  
“好吧，再不检查他的眼睛之前，这很难辨别。但是我想说，是的。“也许不是完全掌控了，鉴于他用人类的姿势拥抱着你。”  
“那怎么办？如果他不是完全转化了，为什么他不回答？”  
“他情感脆弱。天狼基因代码不是单方面的原因。卡斯迪奥的狼认出了你体内的狼是他的阿尔法。它认出了天狼基因代码。它也认出了你的标记。连一个成年人都需要时间来适应这种双重连接，更不要说是青少年了。卡斯迪奥得处理他的内分泌和交配问题。他很难控制住自己的感受，也很难解释清楚自己的行为。”  
“所以……呃……我要怎么办？”  
护士开始翻书了：“带他回家，爱他。”  
“你说‘爱他’是……”  
“悉心照顾！温切斯特先生！”  
“噢，对，没错，呃，当然了。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧不懂大家为什么喜欢这个……就当是各有所好！为了那些问过我的人，我把tumblr的连接放在主页上了。这一章在各个视角间切换。一开始是迪恩的视角。我有点闷了所以改用迪恩来讲故事。我不会再这么做了。

“好吧……温柔体贴……温柔体贴……”他到底该他妈的怎么做？拍拍卡斯的脑袋吗？迪恩从来没有安慰过任何一个人或是动物。至少他觉得自己没有过。没有肢体上的安慰过。他可能在以前给家人朋友提过建议，表达一点关心，但他不是那种会搂抱着安慰的类型。他肯定不会……依偎。尽管他和卡斯经常拥抱彼此。那和依偎是一样的吗？日哦。迪恩想怎么做就怎么做得了，做自己觉得正确的事。思考自己做的事情实在是太诡异了。如果他非得告诉自己应该依偎——迪恩瑟缩了一下——那么他可能就做不到了。  
他叹了口气，一只手捋过头发。他们正躺在他的床上，卡斯还像一只猴子宝宝一样挂在他身上。和他说话会有帮助吗？迪恩思量着。到底怎么才能让卡斯脱离猴子阶段啊？护士刚才说什么了？情绪脆弱（他在脑子里都念不出来）。卡斯迪奥现在情绪脆弱。这词太多音节了。  
他旁边的手机在一个便携音箱上面震动。迪恩上次喝醉的时候把音响扔到麦克的脑袋上，砸坏了音箱，现在就把它当床头柜用了。他伸手拿手机的时候碰掉了一个啤酒瓶盖。“喂？”他没看来电显示就接了电话。他在手里玩弄着卡斯的头发，用指尖把头发扭成一小绺。卡斯轻哼一声，舔舔嘴唇吞咽一下，但是没有动。   
“你窗户开着吗？”是克劳利。  
“没有。应该开吗？”  
“打开。”  
“没法。”  
“为什么？”  
“卡斯正把我当枕头呢。”  
“真浪漫。打开你的窗户。”  
“为什么？”  
“开就是了。”  
“最好不白开，”他嘟囔着灵巧地伸手打开窗户，没惊动卡斯。死亡和血腥的气息像毒气一般渗了进来。迪恩咒骂着摔上窗户。“什么他妈玩意儿，克劳利？”  
“他们在搬运尸体。”  
“那你为什么告诉我？”  
“我以为你翘课看护男朋友的时候想知道呢。”  
“是啊，而你学习可真努力，是不是？”  
“上厕所呢。我膀胱小。这算是诅咒吧，真的。”  
“听着更像是胡扯。他们知道谁死了吗？”  
“凯丽·弗雷泽。”  
“凯——等一下，在诊所上夜班的那个妹子吗？”  
“哦，你认识她啊？如果我是你的话可不会告诉警察这个。他们不知道是谁干的，把你当成目标太轻松了。”  
“你怎么这么百事通？”  
“因为我正在看着他们像圣诞节的火鸡一样跑来跑去。特纳、坎贝尔、亨里克森……真是盛大的聚会。”  
“特纳？他在干嘛——”  
“我该走了。我必须去见个人咨询一条狗的事。”  
“别！等一下，克——”迪恩听见恼人的断线声音，愤怒地呼口气，把电话随便扔在了地板上。特纳和尸体有什么关系？坎贝尔是保安的负责人，他有权力在场。特纳没有。迪恩仍然相信特纳是凶手。他不在乎是否有证据支持他的理论。他痛恨那个人。为了报复他对卡斯造成的伤害，任何一个毁掉他的借口对迪恩来说都不为过。  
他低头看着男朋友毛茸茸的头顶露出微笑，胸口蔓延着关心。迪恩小心地摸向卡斯的衬衫里面，上下爱抚他的后背。他的皮肤难以置信地柔滑，像丝绸滑过他的指尖。每一根精致的骨头，每一块肌肉，每一节脊椎，他都用手指描摹。他在想以前有没有过单纯地触摸过谁。只是为了触碰而触碰。他觉得自己没有过。和这不一样。卡斯温暖的重量，他的气息、他的身体，他在迪恩手中的触感，都对迪恩的身体内部产生了奇怪的影响。这让他脉搏加快，呼吸变浅。他按得更用力了一些，摸到欧米加隆起的臀肉时攥了攥，挺起胯部和卡斯相摩擦。卡斯轻轻呻吟一声，动了动，这时迪恩突然意识到他这不是安慰男朋友，而是在他身上揩油。他强迫自己停下来，虽然他的心在胸口剧烈跳动。  
卡斯抬起头，迪恩不由得窒息了。专注的蓝色眼睛含着狼的灵魂凝视他，野性又超出自然。他的瞳孔放得极大，几乎吞噬了周围一圈靛蓝色的虹膜。迪恩凝视着，无法眨眼，无法错目。卡斯完全狼化。他从来没见过卡斯完全被狼占领的样子。这情况通常在兽人们处于动物形态的时候出现，人类形态时并不常见。  
欧米加用手和膝盖撑起自己，好奇地低头看着迪恩。卡斯皱了皱鼻子。  
一般来讲，狼人有两种人格。原始的一面和人性的一面。因为狼性的一面和正常的人类不同，它不会因为身处的社会环境而感到尴尬、窘迫，也不需要礼节，一些人认为狼性的一面是独立的人格。在迪恩身上却并非如此。不管他是不是狼状态，都有点野性。但是卡斯呢？卡斯是……不同的。没有了尴尬，没有了窘迫。他成了完全不同的人。  
“嗨，”迪恩不知道还能说什么。  
卡斯微微眯起眼睛。他歪过头。  
“有机会把卡斯换回来吗？”  
卡斯无视了他，依然吸着鼻子。他把脸伸到迪恩的喉咙边，深吸一口气，嗫咬他的锁骨。  
迪恩吞咽了一下。“我就当你说不——”当欧米加向后坐直脱掉制服的时候，他舌尖上的话全都蒸发了。卡斯毫不羞耻地脱掉衣服，露出美丽白皙的皮肤，健美的身躯，他充盈的阴茎和沉重的阴囊。他身上不着寸缕。连袜子也没有。  
“肏他妈的，”迪恩吸了口气，手不由自主地抬起来，按着自己困在裤子里的鸡巴。  
欧米加忽略了迪恩说的所有话，转过身去，用手肘和膝盖撑着自己趴下来，低下头，将屁股高高撅起，向迪恩献出自己。他的小洞又粉又紧，滑出清澈的润滑肠液。卡斯回头和他对视，发出难以理解的声音，像是一声低吼，但是更加轻柔。这很明显是在召唤他。  
迪恩心里强势的一面在焦急地争取控制权，想要掌握大局，将他的欧米加握在掌中。他用尽了所有的意志力才压住这股冲动。他向后挪了挪，在他和卡斯之间拉开一点距离，举起一只手。“等等”  
卡斯好像经受痛苦一般，紧闭双眼呜咽一声。他把头靠在床垫上，弓起脊背。  
“日了天啊，”迪恩喘息着说道。他这辈子都没见过这么性感的画面。“肏。肏，肏，肏。”他相信卡斯不管是在人类状态还是狼状态都会想要他，但是他对于肏了神智并非自己的卡斯有点于心不安。如果卡斯想要说“不”的话，他的精神可做不到，而迪恩不喜欢这样。  
欧米加呜咽着。  
“肏，”迪恩喘息着。“上帝啊。你这是要杀了我吗。”  
卡斯晃动着屁股，使得他的鸡巴弹着肚子，迪恩一下子失去了所有的道德指南。他将校服裤子一把拉到膝盖，脑子里最后一丝清明的想法就是“我希望他能原谅我”，然后一下撞进他男朋友的身体里，蛋蛋都快塞进去。  
-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥的阿尔法拥有所有阿尔法应有的素质。他很强壮，有力量，闻起来无与伦比，他肏卡斯迪奥的方式就像他希望被肏的一样。脸压在床垫里，屁股撅到天上，被他阿尔法的粗鸡巴猛烈地耕耘。欧米加大口地吸气。迪恩胯部每一次的撞击，都给他身体里送进一阵愉悦的颤抖，逼出滴落的前液，然后湿漉漉地甩到他的肚子上。  
手指纠缠在卡斯迪奥的发间，拉扯的力量迫使他不得不抬起脸，弓起后背。  
“好孩子，”迪恩吸气。他垂下手，摸着卡斯迪奥的喉咙旁侧，攥了攥然后抓住他的肩膀，逼着卡斯迪奥向后迎合着他每一次的戳刺。阿尔法的抓握太紧了，迪恩手攥住的地方——他的肩膀和胯部都很疼。这压力带来了痛苦，然而这仅是又一种迷醉的感觉而已，加入身体里其他翻滚不止的交响。  
-\\*/-  
尽管卡斯的气味快把他逼疯了，但是这根本比不上他的鸡巴在他男朋友紧绷的屁股里滑进滑出的景象。那真是又湿又热又紧。  
“哦，赞啊，”迪恩喘息着。他加快了摆胯的速度，快要逼近高潮，到了这时候地球上没有什么能阻止他了。就差一点了。他还需要更多。  
他阴囊后面盘旋的一阵火热紧张感，让迪恩急促地吸了口气。他猛地仰起头，肌肉紧绷，模模糊糊地感觉卡斯在他身下抽气同时紧紧裹住他的鸡巴，他的高潮倾泻而至，同时爆炸一般的喷射瓦解了他紧绷的身体。他用力射精，他的鸡巴在欧米加的屁股里脉动。  
好像过了几个小时，迪恩摇晃着，依然张着嘴深呼吸，终于拔了出来。他连鸡巴都懒得收起来，就躺了下去，眼睛望着天花板。卡斯踉跄着四脚着地翻过身，轻轻呜咽着缩到了他身边。  
迪恩余下的感受只有愧疚。他还有办法弥补卡斯么？

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥的大脑从深深的睡眠峡谷中猛地被拉扯出来，头在昏迷和清醒间砰砰抽痛。深吸一口气，他嗅到了迪恩温暖的气息，因为短暂失忆而造成的紧张瞬间消散了。如果他刚才和迪恩在一起，那就没必要担心。卡斯迪奥睁开眼睛，看到他男朋友的侧面。他眨眨眼，轻启嘴唇。  
迪恩斜望了他一眼。“欢迎回来，”他一边说一边翻过一页杂志。  
迪恩声音里有一种奇怪的语气，但是卡斯迪奥的大脑乱成一团，无法分辨这种语气。他翻过身趴在迪恩胸口，胳膊搂住阿尔法的腰，再次闭上眼睛，捱过这阵飘忽。  
“嗯，谢谢你，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说道。“抱歉。我的狼性。这其实不怎么发生的。”他希望迪恩能明白他在说什么。说出一整句话好像爬珠穆朗玛峰一样困难。  
“在你狼化的时候，我们做爱了。”  
销魂蚀骨的满足感和他屁股被蹂躏的感觉其实已经足够说明状况了，但是由迪恩说出来还是好的。之后卡斯迪奥皱起眉。为什么他说这话的语气好像在坦白什么罪行？他睁开眼睛。“我知道的，”卡斯迪奥说道。  
另一页翻过去了。  
“我希望那感觉不错，”卡斯迪奥诚恳地说道。  
迪恩突然在他身下变得无比僵硬。漫长又静默的一刻过去了，他说道：“是啊。他妈的棒透了。”翻页。  
卡斯迪奥忍住一声叹息。迪恩很明显在为某件事烦心，但是这必须先缓一缓。他太阳穴的抽痛毫无缓解，他希望自己在了解男朋友在想些什么的时候，能够先完全清醒过来。  
睡眠又开始慢慢诱惑他，这时迪恩说道：“克劳利打电话了。”  
“是吗？”卡斯迪奥说道，“他说什么了？”  
“他知道是谁死了。”  
这引起了他的注意。他抬起头，“是谁？”  
“凯丽·弗雷泽。她在护士办公室当接待员。我敢打赌，那天晚上她在工作的时候，我们能觉察到不对劲肯定不是巧合。”  
“但那已经是上周的事了。凯丽那时候没有被杀害，因为那样的话气味会无比明显，大家早就该发现了。”  
“谁说他是在那晚杀害了她呢？他可能已经把那块地方打探透了。”  
“他？”卡斯迪奥抿起嘴唇。“迪恩，你不会还认为是特纳先生干的吧，是吗？”  
“就是。”  
“特纳先生可能是——”  
“一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，”迪恩回答。  
“一个差劲的老师——”  
迪恩嗤之以鼻。  
“但是这不足以让他成为杀人凶手，”卡斯迪奥说道，“没有证据。”他按摩着迪恩的胸口，当阿尔法又僵硬起来躲开他的时候，皱起了眉毛。  
“那检查一下诊所周围的安全录影啊，”迪恩说道。  
“警察应该已经看过了。”  
“不，他们只看过尸体被发现的那片树林。”  
卡斯迪奥坐起来，转过身看着他。迪恩有时候真是固执得不可理喻。他就是不肯放手。他脑子里一定淤积化脓了数不清的想法，从未见过天日，因为迪恩拒绝这么做。这样一来，再加上他拒绝谈论到底是什么在让他烦心，简直就成了灾难的最佳配方。怪不得迪恩控制兽性的时候，心里一直盘旋着骚动。“可能是，但这并不意味着我们就要亲自去查看录像。”  
“只要我们内部有人就不用亲自看了，”迪恩说道，终于和他对视。  
“我不明白。”  
“你那个在保安部工作的朋友呢？”  
-\\*/-  
保安大楼是一座高科技建筑。它自成一栋，和学校其他地方分割开来，像一个小小的堡垒。狼人是一种不稳定的生物，而且在青少年岁月里会经历最为严重的健康风险和情绪问题。楚曼学院被认为是高等教育中最出色的学院的另一个原因，就是因为它专为狼人建造，由此一来，学院就必须建立完善的保安和医疗系统，以保证学生们在此学习生活的安全和健康——而有讽刺意味的是，已经发生两起命案了。  
晚上九点以后，这两栋建筑周围都有骨干队员彻夜守护。白天的时候，保安大楼会有数不清的学院成员进进出出。楚曼学院的保安力量提醒了卡斯迪奥一个普通人闯进学校会有多么困难。盘踞在学院的领土上的蛇人一定了解过一些楚曼学院的保安情况，要不然他们不会越过周围的栅栏，还能保持这么久不被发现。  
迪恩的计划——如果你能把这个叫计划的话——就是请求前台的查克，想法子说服他复制一份摄于诊所外的录影带，或者直接让他们看，卡斯迪奥强烈怀疑查克不会同意任何一个要求。就算他同意了，查克也必须为迪恩和卡斯迪奥的在场想一个绝妙的理由，毕竟几个小时以前刚刚发现了尸体，捕风捉影的情况会愈演愈烈。  
总而言之，卡斯迪奥觉得这是一场无谓的探险。他只是迁就迪恩，希望他的男朋友能在第一道障碍之前就放弃。  
下午五点钟，他们大摇大摆地走进安保大楼，看起来特别格格不入，卡斯迪奥甚至在撒谎以前就脸红了。  
“先生们，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”坐在前台后面的魁梧男人说道。  
卡斯迪奥咬着嘴唇，抬头看着很明显轻松自如的男朋友。“是啊，你好，我们要找一下查克·谢利，”迪恩说道。  
保安的目光飘向卡斯迪奥。“没问题。反正他也快休息了。我把他叫下来。”  
迪恩点点头，就好像这对他来说没什么大不了的。在这个人给查克所在的某层楼打电话的时候，他们两个就尴尬地站在那里。  
他们悄悄走出了那人的听觉范围。卡斯迪奥碰了碰阿尔法的胳膊。“我认为查克不会——”  
“老天，卡斯，多少次了？”迪恩打断了他的话，“我就是要问问他，怎么了？”  
“我不知道，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说，低头看着脚面。他用帆布鞋的鞋尖蹭着光亮的地板。为什么迪恩情绪这么差？自从卡斯迪奥在迪恩床上醒来以后，他的表现就一直很奇怪。他是因为之前的依恋而恼火吗？卡斯迪奥在狼状态的时候，无意识地冒犯了迪恩吗？他心里慢慢生出了一个痛苦的水泡。  
不一会儿，相当疲惫的查克就出现了。他的头发全部向一边偏着，眼睛下面挂着眼袋，他的眼睛因为咖啡因而闪亮，而且他还穿着制服。他肯定在周五以后都没机会回到宿舍去呢。  
“呃，嗨，”查克说道，看了看卡斯迪奥，又看了看迪恩。“咋了？”  
“如果你要是让我们看看上周诊所外面的中央监控录像，我就给你五十块。”迪恩开门见山。  
“迪恩，我不——”  
迪恩看了一眼卡斯迪奥就让他收了声。  
“嗯，”查克挠了挠头，“就算现在保安不严，我也办不到。控制医疗大楼的摄像头属于诊所的职员。所有的录影带都是机密。只有学校提出要求才能放出来。”  
“你他妈是在逗我吗？”迪恩说道。  
“你要这玩意儿干嘛？”查克问道。  
“迪恩好像是觉得——”  
“你就没办法帮我们搞到吗？”迪恩打断他的话。  
“没法，抱歉啊。我没有这个渠道。除非你认识某个护士、医生或是咨询师，要不然你就没半点机会看到录像带。”  
“咨询师？”卡斯迪奥抬起头重复道，“哀悼咨询师算吗？”  
“算，所有咨询师都有这个渠道。”安保大楼的双层门打开了，坎贝尔先生走了进来。查克紧张地瞥了他一眼，“呃，我必须得回去了。”  
“没问题，”迪恩说道。  
他们看着他离开，电梯的门在查克和坎贝尔先生身后关上。迪恩转过来面对卡斯迪奥。“你认识哀悼咨询师吗？”  
卡斯迪奥骄傲地点点头。“加百列。”


	14. Chapter 14

-\\*/-  
“太让人伤心了，是啊。真糟糕。我记得我也曾经失去过一只金鱼。”  
“金——金鱼？但是我失去的不是一只金鱼，我——我失去了我的叔叔。”  
“是的，我知道，我是说我能感同身受。你对那个东西产生了感情。没错，也许它有时游来游去看起来傻乎乎的——好吧，任何时候都是——你往水里扔什么它都吃，当我开口说话的时候，我是说不管说什么，有时它们就装起死来，嗯，不是那些翻着肚皮浮着的家伙——它们多半是真死掉了，活不过来了。它们死了，死得透透的，死了，彻底没救了。你是在哭吗？”  
迪恩在等候室外面，他看着卡斯迪奥的眼光充满了怀疑。“他又是怎么当上心理治疗师的？”  
“不是撒了弥天大谎就是靠贿赂，我觉得。”卡斯迪奥答道。他揉了揉后颈，看了一眼正把目光转回到办公室大门的迪恩。他们就坐在门外。从昨天开始迪恩的情绪好了一些，但是卡斯迪奥可以看出，他还是在为什么事情困扰着。欧米加试探性地伸出手，握住了迪恩的手指。迪恩不仅容许了卡斯迪奥的动作，还拉起他的手，放在唇边，亲吻着他的手心，这让卡斯迪奥放松了下来。  
“如果能把卡带偷出来，那就简单多了。”迪恩茫然地玩弄着卡斯迪奥的小指。  
“安全摄像头没有用卡带了，现在都是直接用文件记录和存储。”  
迪恩翻了个白眼。“也不知道卡带有什么不好的。”他嘟囔了一句，卡斯迪奥微笑起来。  
当他们需要去看一下安全摄像头拍下来的画面时，加百列也许表现得太容易干出不靠谱的事了。他想晚上潜进办公室，把信息从电脑里偷出来，迪恩还相当赞同这种做法。但是卡斯迪奥建议他们等到加百利的心理治疗时段再过去找他，用办公室电脑看看摄像头拍到的内容。迪恩和加百利看起来都觉得这个新计划很没意思，不过还是接受了。卡斯迪奥实在无法对这两个家伙放任自流，谁知道他们会做出什么事情来。  
那个被随随便便塞到加百利那里，遭受了毫无同情心的对待的小姑娘，面色不悦地从办公室走出来了。卡斯迪奥正打算去安慰下她，却被迪恩拖着手臂，走进了门。  
“需要指导吗？”加百利装模作样地笑着问道。  
“动作快点，我们时间不多了。”迪恩说。  
“如你所愿，我的国王！”加百利大声说着，身下的办公椅转过来面对着电脑。  
迪恩坐在桌边，把卡斯拉到自己怀里，让他站在自己大腿之间。“我说，她看起来挺难过的。：  
“悲痛是一个漫长而艰难的过程。”加百利一边在键盘上按下密码，一边说。  
“你把她叔叔和一只金鱼相提并论。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“他就是个金鱼变形者！难怪那家伙翻肚皮了。要是我被一辈子困在碗里转来转去，我也会翻肚皮的。现在做什么？”  
迪恩靠向卡斯迪奥的肩膀，去看电脑屏幕。“查克说那些不是受保护的文件……你应该可以打开安全摄像头的文件夹。里面有些什么东西？”  
“我们看看……PC CUM是什么鬼？在线色情片吗？”  
“看看安全文件夹。”迪恩说。  
“你真是个无以伦比的天才啊，小迪迪。”  
他们找到了那个标着卡斯迪奥去医务室那天日期的文件，打开了视频。屏幕被分成了四块，播放着门诊周围不同区域的画面。“跳到晚上十一点。我们在那里……”迪恩低声说道，看着自己和卡斯迪奥的缩影出现在屏幕上。  
“我看起来个子好小！”卡斯迪奥说，研究起了自己的数字形象，和男朋友比较起来。  
迪恩的胸口轰出一阵大笑声。“那是因为你本来个子就小。”为了强调自己的话，他在卡斯迪奥的鬓角上吻了一下。“再快进到我们出来那里。”  
屏幕上医护室室里透出来的灯光洒落在地板上，在三倍的播放速度下，灯光如同风中火焰一般或明或暗地闪烁着。卡斯迪奥观察着左上方的画面，正播放着门诊入口处的情景。他的眼睛聚焦在一个在英帕拉附近数次出没的深色影子。“那是什么？”  
迪恩按下空格键，把画面暂停了，他身体向前面靠去。“看起来是个影子。”他把加百利放在鼠标上的手拍走，又把画面往前调了几分钟。他的脑袋和卡斯迪奥一样歪了起来，想要一探究竟。“我们能放大画面吗？”迪恩问道，手指已经敲起了键盘，把视频放大了。一双带着奇异光芒的眼睛在英帕拉后面闪烁着。尽管那个轮廓看起来模糊不清，但毫无疑问，“那是个狼人。”  
他们继续观看，在迪恩和卡斯迪奥从医护室出来时，那家伙在阴影的遮蔽之下，冲进了树林里。“狗娘养的。”迪恩嘟囔道。“他在偷窥我们。”  
“他是谁？”加百利问道。  
“迪恩觉得是特纳老师。”卡斯迪奥解答道。  
“觉得？”迪恩说。“觉得？说真的？我们看的是他妈的一个视频吗？那就是特纳！”  
“从这个镜头里，不可能确定是谁。”卡斯迪奥说。  
“随便。”迪恩站了起来。“至少我们知道了一些事。”  
“我们有吗？”  
“对。有个狗娘养的在我的宝贝附近游荡过。我要去看看他是不是留下了气味。”  
-\\*/-  
看着迪恩弯下腰，在车边慢慢爬行，身上只穿着一件紧身背心和一条破烂牛仔裤，这实在是很容易吸引卡斯迪奥的注意力，他可以花几个小时，就这么看着自己男朋友那不怎么合适的衣物之下，臀部的曲线和肌肉的贲起。而让卡斯迪奥轻松不起来的是，迪恩突然对特纳老师变得格外偏执，并且已经认定他就是有罪了。  
“迪恩？”卡斯迪奥的手指滑过车前盖上的爪痕，那里曾经是完好无损的。他压抑下内心的升起的一丝愧疚，继续说道：“摄像头是一周前拍到的。不知道多少人从你的车边经过了。没办法发现我们见过那只狼的气味的。”  
“多检查一下，也不会有什么损失。”  
固执己见是阿尔法的天性，但迪恩实在表现得有些无可救药了。既然理性的推断起不到作用，他就决定采取另一种策略了。也许卡斯迪奥能够让他明白，他正在做的事是缺乏逻辑的，对于他们老师的偏执，并不会给他带来半点好处。“如果你不去怀疑特纳老师的话——”  
“你为什么还叫他特纳老师？他就是个混球，根本不值得被尊称。”迪恩一边说，一边擦去了尾灯上的污迹。  
“我已经习惯了。”  
“嗯？好吧，那就改掉这个习惯。”  
“我做不到。”  
迪恩做了个怪脸。“你想说什么？”  
“如果你不再怀疑特纳老师，而证据指向了另一个人，你还会去追查这件事吗？”  
“卡斯，我这个人不是很聪明——”  
“你很聪明。”卡斯迪奥不自觉地说道。  
迪恩蹲在地上，抬头看着他。“那你就应该知道，当你在畏畏缩缩的时候，我能够看出来。”  
“我畏畏缩缩。”卡斯迪奥重复了一遍。  
“没错，你总是在试图弄懂我。”  
“这又没什么错。”  
“什么？解析每一件小事？这很蛋疼，卡斯，你就不能——”他挥了挥一只手。“顺其自然。”  
“但是我要怎么准其自然，如果我都不了解你?”卡斯迪奥问道，他的声音可能带着太过亲密的情感。。  
迪恩鼻子喷了口气。“我没那么复杂。”  
“你有。”卡斯迪奥坚持着自己的看法。“你的情绪捉摸不定。”  
“怎么捉摸不定？”  
“就是昨天，你还在生我的气，而我不知道，到现在都不知道是为什么。”  
迪恩叹息了一声。  
“而今天你又表现得……这样深情。”话一出口，卡斯迪奥的脸红了起来。“我不明白。发生了什么？我做了什么事吗？”  
“卡斯。”他 的声音里听起来带着很明显的无奈。“没什么事。”  
“并非没什么事。因为很明显，我是犯了什么错，而我得弥补它。”  
“别管它，卡斯，好吗？这不是你。”  
卡斯迪奥挫败地摇了摇头，目光在空荡荡的停车场中间扫过。不知为何眼泪模糊了他的视线。他讨厌自己没有办法了解自己的男朋友，更讨厌自己就这么哭了。当他的手臂上传来温热的触碰时，他几乎跳了起来，然后不情不愿地抬头，迎向迪恩看着自己的眼神。  
“卡斯……我们约会还没有多久，对吗？给你和我一个机会，来了解对方。我也不是那么了解你，但我知道我从来没有对谁这么认真多……我比自己想得还要一团糟”  
卡斯迪奥吸了口气。他的鼻子有点凉了。“你才没有一团糟。”  
“好吧。”迪恩坦率地大笑起来。“我也没弄清楚。”  
“你没有。”卡斯迪奥一边说着，手臂环上了迪恩的腰间，把头靠在了他的胸膛上。  
“嘿，你又要像个猴子宝宝那样挂在我身上了吗，是吗？”卡斯迪奥吃吃地笑着。迪恩又说：“放松点。”  
“这话，可是一个掐了同学脖子的人说的。”  
“噢，得了吧，我基本没碰到那家伙。”  
“他都脸色发青了。”  
“只有一点！”  
卡斯迪奥又从喉咙里发出了一阵大笑声。  
“那么……你要放弃像个医生或护士那样给我做检查了吗？除非是你喜欢玩变装游戏？”  
“只要你想要玩，我都喜欢。”  
“是吗？”迪恩的嘴角勾起一个无耻的笑容。他的手放在了卡斯迪奥的屁股上，把他拉向自己的身体。“做我的性感小护士，卡斯？”  
“如果你想要的话。”卡斯迪奥情不自禁地脸颊发烧，小腹也突然收缩起来。  
“嗯，迷你裙什么的？”  
“我觉得可以。”卡斯迪奥贴着迪恩的唇瓣低语着。他们唇舌纠缠在一个不急不迫的深吻之中，这时一阵踩在石头地面上的脚步声传来了，他们才分开。他的目光越过迪恩的肩膀看过去，不由倒抽了一口冷气。  
“卡斯迪奥。”娜奥米的注视十分冰冷。而当她看见那个被卡斯迪奥搂抱着的阿尔法时，她眼神中的温度又下降了好几度。  
卡斯迪奥的脸红得如同烈日灼烧，他想要彼此的身体分开，但是迪恩不让他离开自己。阿尔法看了看娜奥米身上整洁的套装和精致的皮鞋，抬起了一边眉毛。“你是谁？”  
娜奥米只是瞥了他一眼，再无其它。“卡斯迪奥。我需要和你谈谈。单独的。”  
“当——当然。我……”他看向迪恩。“我马上就回来。”他勉强挤出了一个试图让迪恩放心的微笑，却相当苍白无力。  
“行。”迪恩皱着眉头说。  
卡斯迪奥五岁的时候，他的阿姨娜奥米受雇于他的父亲，来教导他。他原本以为，她是一个“保姆”，但他之后就发现完全不是这样。她更像是个暴君，总是在他犯错的时候出来纠正他，告诉他他的姿态很糟糕，告诉他他的发音需要改进。只要他在家的时候，就总是受到她的压迫。在他内心深处根植着一种焦虑感，只要娜奥米一靠近就会出现。到现在她仍然让他心跳加速，肠胃翻动。拜她那种毫不让步的严厉天性所赐，卡斯迪奥在她身边总是感觉如履薄冰。  
当娜奥米觉得已经和迪恩拉开了一个足够的距离之后，她转向卡斯迪奥。“我想那个阿尔法就是迪恩•温彻斯特。”  
“是的。”卡斯迪奥虚弱的说，努力抑制住逃跑的冲动。  
“你要停止和他约会。”  
“什么？我——我不能。”光是想想要和迪恩分手，他的心就疼痛了起来。  
“你必须这样做。你的父亲不会让你和这样一个人成为伴侣，卡斯迪奥。他是个骄傲的人。”她的眼神滑到了他脖子上的标记上，卡斯迪奥下意识地伸手去触摸着它。“这个标记已经够糟糕了。这玷污了我们的家族声名。如果你继续和这样一个卑贱的阿尔法约会，你的父亲就要采取行动了。”  
地球的自转突然在他脚下变得无比清晰，他觉得自己快要失去了平衡。内心的狼性在恳求他回到迪恩身边，催促着他马上离开。“什么行动？”他低声问道。  
“他会让你离开学校，卡斯迪奥。他会毫不留情地把你赶出家门。”  
-\\*/-  
从自己回来时迪恩脸上的表情就可以看出，卡斯迪奥一定就像他自己感觉到的那样，已经快要晕倒了。  
“卡斯？”阿尔法把他拉近了，吻着他的前额。“你没事吧？”  
仅仅是维持住自己的身体，不要突然就如他渴望一般，变成狼的形态，这已经需要极大的毅力和坚持了，那就像把一把刀刺进自己的肉里。他不会像以前那样，倒在迪恩身上。如果他想要挽救他们的恋情，他就得专注一点，精神上的逃避是没有用的。他的上下齿紧咬着，他已经感觉到了疼痛，然后他松开牙关，开始说话。他的狼性已经出现了，想要卡斯迪奥抱住迪恩，紧紧抱住他，再也不放开。“我没事。”  
迪恩自然没有相信。“得了吧，卡斯。很明显不是这样。”  
“我没事，真的。你发现什么了吗？”他向着英帕拉点了点头。  
迪恩叹了口气，没有继续逼他。“是的，我的确发现了点什么。你看。”他双指之间捻着一根黑色的毛发。“闻一下。”  
“迪恩，这根毛发来自于那一只狼的可能性——”  
“你先闻一下。”  
卡斯迪奥照做了，轻轻嗅了起来，他的头猛地抬起了，十分惊讶。“它没有任何气味。”  
“没错。”  
毛发是用来辨别一个动物气味的最快的方式。一根毛发上就携带着一种独有的气味，很难被掩盖，更别说消失了。“这怎么可能？”  
“完全没有头绪，不过我会找出真相的。”迪恩说。


	15. Chapter 15

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥把一只手掌按在了溢满蒸汽的浴室玻璃门上。当他移开时，玻璃上便显现出一个完整的掌印，不久后水汽顺着印记滑落，看起来像是泪滴。他要怎么做？他不可能和迪恩分手。远离迪恩所需要的勇气，恰好是他所没有的。要是他需要的话，他也能有那意志力，如果他认为他所做的是正确的话。但他也不能骗自己说和迪恩分手是件好事。他在烫到几乎灼伤到皮肤的热水下合上了眼，感觉如鲠在喉。  
娜欧米的最后通牒……他能对迪恩这么做吗？然而他能不能做到，几乎是无关紧要的，因为娜欧米和他的家族会抛弃他。他将被迫离开学校，要是他再也见不到迪恩了呢？他将失去一切。向她求情就不用想了，她没有一点同情心，而且由于他们的感性狼状态，如果他们分开了，迪恩就有可能陷入麻烦。如果娜欧米不是那么热衷于用无家可归来威胁卡斯迪奥，他也没可能就这样看着她把迪恩抓起来、告他强奸。这也是为什么卡斯迪奥勉强的去做，去求情。  
当他走出浴室时，冰冷的空气抚过他过热的皮肤。他拿了条蓬松的毛巾擦着脸，注意到他干涩的眼睛正变得湿润起来。  
他可以假装和迪恩分手了，但只要娜欧米有一次意外的拜访就会发现他们了。  
卡斯迪奥蜷缩在地板上，膝盖抵着胸口。如果他完成了学业，他根本不会在乎娜欧米是否要将他驱逐。或许他和迪恩就会在一起，而等再过几年，卡斯迪奥也将可能说服他的家族，迪恩值得他们的认可。他们只用分开一小段时间。这将仅是暂时的分离。短暂分离后他们就又能在一起了。迪恩会理解的，一定会的。  
-\\*/-  
编辑短信的时候，卡斯迪奥和迪恩约在自助餐厅见。他想着即使谈僵了，迪恩也不会在有那么多人的情况下让他难堪，不过要是阿尔法的狼性显现了，人群也起不到什么作用。  
他在路上来回走动着，试着鼓起些勇气，想着一会儿要说什么。自助餐厅后飘散着像是新烤好的食物的味道，尽管卡斯迪奥因整天没吃什么东西，本该感到饿了，那气味仍让他不太舒服。他正忙着揉着鼻子试图驱散那味道时，撞到了什么坚硬的东西上，他扶着墙以防摔倒。  
“噢，嗨！”萨姆愉快的蹲着打招呼，一点都没在意卡斯迪奥刚刚把膝盖撞到了他脑袋上。  
“我很抱歉，萨姆，我没看到你在那。”他停顿了一会儿，注意到萨姆身旁有个装满植物的塑料袋，问到：”你做什么呢？“  
“收集更多的寒冬草。”萨姆一边说着一边把光滑的花瓣从梗上扯了下来  
“你在吃这些花？你应该只吃茎的。”  
萨姆眨了眨眼。“啊，是吗？我会死吗？”  
“不，当然不。这些花没毒，但相应的它们对应付发情期也没什么用处。”卡斯迪奥解释道。  
“它们有！它们超赞的。我用了好一段时间了。我是说，我仍需要使用些抑制剂，但它们能很好地掩盖住我的气味。当我开始泡它们喝了之后就再也没同阿尔法们有什么麻烦了。”  
“但是你不能……”卡斯迪奥突然顿住了，发现他自己闻不到萨姆的气味。他们被浓郁的食物的香气环绕着，萨姆的气味可能是被掩盖住了，但卡斯迪奥深吸了口气，却仍是没有闻到。  
“这……我不明白。萨姆，你没有味道。”  
“我没有？”  
“没有。”卡斯迪奥在他身边跪下，身子前倾试图捕捉到点什么味道。但什么都没有。就只有像是织物柔软剂，薄荷味的牙膏或者是男士沐浴露的气息。  
“这真是难以置信……”  
“我打扰到什么了吗？”  
迪恩斜倚在自助餐厅的墙上，上身赤裸着，双手环在胸前。他脸上显示着嫉妒的神情，当时就震惊到了卡斯迪奥。萨姆是这世界上卡斯迪奥可能感兴趣的最后一个人了，而迪恩仍然怀疑又戒备。  
“迪恩。”卡斯迪奥说着，站了起来。“我得和你谈谈。”  
“啊，我从短信里看到了。”迪恩说。他僵着下巴。卡斯迪奥感觉自己的胃里沉甸甸的。这只阿尔法是早就料到他要准备和他坦白了吗?  
“好吧，”卡斯迪奥说。因为感到紧张，他顺从的天性表现了出来。他仍旧低垂着眼。“我们能私下谈吗？”他小声问道，用手抓着自己的胳膊。  
“萨姆。”迪恩叫了一声，他弟弟一个字也没说的收拾好自己的东西，很快就消失在附近。现在彻底只剩他们俩了，这并不是卡斯迪奥想要的局面，但他也不敢要求迪恩和他到自助餐厅前面去谈，因为他怕他们会吵起来。  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥深吸了口气。“我的阿姨，娜欧米——“  
“那个屁股里插棒子的婊子？”  
卡斯迪奥猛地抬头。在狼人的社会里公开侮辱某人的亲属，就像迪恩刚刚做的那样，简直是该受天谴。如果卡斯迪奥是一只阿尔法的话，他都有权利去攻击迪恩。然而事实就是，卡斯迪奥是只欧米伽，而且还是只过分服从的那种。他不会攻击迪恩，但这比侮辱他也好不了多少。  
感受到卡斯迪奥的震惊和受伤的注视，迪恩的嘴唇开合着，沉默了一会儿，眼神来回闪烁着。他一定也觉得愧疚了。  
“就像我说的那样，娜欧米觉得……我们最好还是……”  
“分手，”迪恩粗暴地说了出来。“是啊，我算是清楚了。她看我一眼就全都清楚了不是吗？只用一眼她就知道我连她该死的鞋底的灰尘都不如。”  
卡斯迪奥畏缩着摇了摇头。“不是这样的。”  
“不是？那么，那是什么，卡斯？启发我吧。如果这和阶级无关，和财富无关，那他妈的这到底和什么有关？”他笑了一声。“我就知道。当我一看见她，我就他妈的知道了。然后在那之后看你的样子……”迪恩的眼神柔和了一会儿又变得凌厉起来。“你认为她是对的？你也想分手？”  
“这和对错无关，”卡斯迪奥挣扎着说，“我的家族有声誉需要维持——”  
“哦！声誉。诺瓦克家族可不能被瞧见有成员和像我的一样卑贱的人在一起，是吗？不能玷污你们家族的名声？”  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥低声祈求，“那不是这样的。”  
“不是？那你来证明我是错的。”  
阿尔法扬着眉，等待了一会儿，但卡斯迪奥却说不出话来。事实上，迪恩正说到点子上了。他是对的。卡斯迪奥同像迪恩一样的人交往的话确实会让他的家族蒙羞。面对着这明摆着的可怕的事实，他还要怎么为自己争辩？  
“知道吗？还是算了吧。我虽然预料到你的家族对我会有些不满，但我没想到你就这么轻松的抛弃我了。”迪恩说。  
“轻松？你觉得这对我来说很轻松？！”卡斯迪奥厉声说道。“这一点也不轻松！”  
迪恩嗤笑一声。“你看起来不是处理的很好嘛。”  
“你到底是怎么回事，为什么你总得伤害我？”愤怒的火花在他胸口内闪烁着。  
“我没有伤害你。”  
“不，你有!你总是想法子伤我至深。你为什么要那么做？是因为你想摆脱我，还是因为你无法在肉体上伤害我？”  
迪恩的眼睛闪烁着。“我永远都不会伤害你！”  
“你刚刚就伤害到我了！”卡斯迪奥大喊着。”每当有什么事让你觉得沮丧了，你就找着法子惩罚我——”  
“狗屁！不，我没有！”  
“你有，你就有！我们在一起之前你就这样做过了，在山上那次。你就利用我的童贞来伤害我——”  
“你认真的吗？！”  
“你说那些就是为了伤害我，迪恩。你总是要惩罚我！你明知道对你来说有多轻易就能让我沮丧，但你却把它当成是你的优势来利用，就因为你处理不好你自己的苦痛!”  
“喔，给我他妈的等会，卡斯。我不是你。我不是什么情绪化的废物“  
“你不是？忿怒也是一种情绪，迪恩。而你总是太易怒了。它最终指向只有你自己。不是任何人。你讨厌你自己，而它在你体内灼伤着你所以你就尝试着报复，你就把我推开！“  
“别他妈试着分析我！”迪恩咆哮着。  
“不！”卡斯迪奥吼了回去。“你必须听话！”  
阿尔法转换成了他的巨狼形态从卡斯迪奥身旁经过，飞奔过草地时甚至撞倒了棵树。  
-\\*/-  
“天呐，”麦迪逊说，“真惊讶他居然没杀了你。”她从端在手中的热巧克力里挑出了颗棉花糖扔到嘴里。  
“迪恩对我来说不是威胁。他永远不会伤害我。”起码身体上不会，卡斯迪奥在脑子里补了一句。  
“所以，你们俩现在就算完啦？”  
“我——我想大概是的……”卡斯迪奥如此说，虽然觉得并非如此。他猜想唯一让他的狼性蛰伏的理由就是他们还没有下最终定论。迪恩没有直接的拒绝他，他也没有直接拒绝迪恩，或许那在兽性的想法中就意味着还有转机。  
“那关于你们的感性狼状态呢？你是不是，你知道，你们狼性的那一面彼此还是很来感的？这会影响到你吗？”  
“我不知道。我想大概不会。”  
“唔，”麦迪逊嘟囔一声，“要是真有的话可不太妙，那你就有理由和迪恩继续待在一起了。”  
-\\*/-  
星期一意味着捕猎课，并且这次将会是场考核。和卡斯迪奥同一学年的每个学生都收到了宣布这项事件的邮件，也就意味着各个班将聚到一起参加。尽管这是星期一的早晨还有捕猎课，卡斯迪奥目前为止最差的一门，他仍是期待的，为了分散自己的注意力。  
“你不觉得这场考核有点怪吗？”麦迪逊问道。她用爪子从地上捡了颗李子，轻嗅了嗅然后直接咬了下去。  
同这年的其他时间一样，卡斯迪奥和他宿舍的朋友们聚集在树林边通往园艺课木屋的小路旁。坎贝尔女士还有令卡斯迪奥沮丧的特纳先生，一同等着最后一波学生的到来。天气干燥，只有几朵云在天空中漂浮着。一个适合捕猎的好天气。  
“我觉得我们不该到树林里去。”安娜说。她比平时显得更为苍白，抱着自己，看起来比起在树林边缘更愿意出现在世界上的任何地方。   
“我们一会儿将一起捕猎不是吗？蛇型变形者不会想攻击群狼的。”  
安娜抖了抖。  
“抱歉，”麦迪逊说。“不过这是事实。”  
“和大家待在一起会很安全的，安娜。”卡斯迪奥安慰道。  
“噢，谁在乎？我们将有近一天的休息时间。”加百列在他栖身的一颗树的低枝上说道。  
“我们要跑上一整天。你怎么会觉得那是休息？”巴尔萨泽问。  
“正解。你们要跑上一整天。我不会。”  
“坎贝尔要是抓住你浪费时间，会踢你的屁股的。”麦迪逊补充说。  
“好吧，就假装我正要拉屎，然后离开。”加百列刻意拖长了音调。  
麦迪逊翻了个白眼，眼神越过卡斯迪奥的肩头发现了什么。“那个是坎贝尔先生吗？”  
保卫科的头目大步走下斜坡冲着其它老师过来了，一把乌黑的猎枪在他体侧摇晃，打破了他像是要在他的安全洞里待一辈子的习惯。  
“见鬼了他来这儿做什么？”麦迪逊问到。“况且那个是伯奈利M4霰弹枪*吗？！(注1)”  
*注1：军用霰弹枪又称战斗霰弹枪，是一种在近距离上以发射霰弹为主杀伤有生目标的单人滑膛武器。  
“你游戏打多了吧,”加百列说。  
卡斯迪奥注意到枪柄和那标志性的枪管。“那是军用武器。警察在同兽人的战斗中会用到它。”  
“他到底指望这儿要发生什么？”巴尔萨泽嘟囔着。“一场战争吗？”  
“或许是为了保护我们。”安娜咬着嘴唇回应道。  
“你怎么知道不是用来对付我们的？”麦迪逊问。  
“别那么荒谬。他永远也不会把那个用在学生身上的。”安娜说。  
“这有蛇型变形者到处游荡着，发现了两具尸体，而现在学校还在树丛里开展一场随机追猎考核就不荒谬啦？”麦迪逊把吃剩的水果扔到一边，“要我说，所有的事都糟透了。”  
“你可能是对的，”卡斯迪奥刚开口，鼻子嗅到了迪恩味道，心脏顿了顿说不出话来。阿尔法和他的室友们走在一起，距卡斯迪奥只有几尺近，实在是太显眼了。阳光照射下，迪恩裸露的皮肤发着光，黄与金的色调交替闪烁着。卡斯迪奥感到内心深处的狼性那一面被激起了，一种想要接近那只阿尔法的冲动轻推着他，想要去触碰，想要去亲吻。卡斯迪奥闭上了他的眼睛抑制着那渴望，心在颤抖。而当他再睁眼时发现迪恩绿色的眼睛正盯着自己，他唯一能做的只有看回去。  
“你该死的前任在那呢，卡西小宝贝。”加百列嘲笑说。  
卡斯迪奥转过身，发现他的朋友们全都一脸同情地望着他。  
“你会好起来的吧，卡斯迪奥？”安娜担忧的问着。尽管她仍是十分紧张，对他人关怀之心却始终如昔。卡斯迪奥心中十分感动。  
“我会的。”他轻轻地地点了点头，只希望自己能和像自己宣称的一样确信。


	16. Chapter 16

-\\*/-  
即使卡斯迪奥不太理解为什么特纳先生判定让阿尔法提前十五分钟出发，比赛的规则也足够清楚了。目标是追踪并捕捉一只名为罗伯特.卡里克的贝塔：一旦他被抓住并按倒在地，他就将透露出下个作为猎物的学生的气味。不允许长嚎、吠叫或发出任何的声音。而更不寻常的是在狩猎课教导的就是团队合作和组织协调的情况下，他们被要求不许成群活动。关于蛇型变形者的事情大多未被提及，只说坎贝尔先生将会看好每一个人。自然，当安娜和其它的欧米加们用她们的巨狼形态排成一排面向森林时，她并没有感到很安心。  
当号声响起，他们小跑着进了树林。有些巨狼单独冲了进去，急切地搜寻着。不过像其他多数人一样，卡斯迪奥和他的朋友们待在一起，直到坎贝尔女士过来要求他们分开：“如果不自力更生的话，你们怎么能学到东西呢？”她说。  
狩猎从来都不是卡斯迪奥的强项。他难以潜行跟踪任何动物、任何人，而且总容易弄断一些小树枝暴露自己。所以他决定把这次的比赛就当做练习的机会，而不是他真正需要的实战考验，反正赢的机会也很小，他一点也不急。更何况，在知道迪恩对他很生气的情况下，他很难将注意力集中到别的地方上。虽然他不相信迪恩彻底讨厌他了，但他同样也不觉得如果他要求谈谈，迪恩就会愿意听他说。  
事后来看，卡斯迪奥知道他没有处理好他们的对话——如果那可以被称为对话的话。再说，他要怎样，才能在迪恩愤怒且沮丧的时候，还能保持条理清晰思维灵敏呢？他没能解释好情况。或许他应该告诉迪恩，不是自己相信他不够优秀，只是他的家人这么认为，迪恩可能就会听了。  
不。  
那不会改变任何事。迪恩会生气只是因为卡斯迪奥离开了他，而不是其他的任何原因。由此卡斯迪奥或许该告诉他关于内奥米的最后通牒。而卡斯迪奥却只是像迪恩那样，带着报复心去攻击对方，使这次争论最后终于失控了。如果他能早点知道迪恩根深蒂固的不安感和自我厌弃，或许也不会这么糟糕。而如果迪恩知道内奥米威胁要让卡斯迪奥无家可归的话，他也可能不会走的。  
沟通问题。  
当两人不能相互理解时着实让人沮丧。  
卡斯迪奥看见远处有只硕大的黑狼。它很瘦，缺少肌肉而且毛发稀疏粗糙。卡斯迪奥之前见过它几次：那是特纳先生。卡斯迪奥没有走过他身边，而是转了个身，决定回到起点处看能不能捕捉到卡里克的一丝气味。  
几乎所有人都已经深入树林了，卡斯迪奥看不见也听不见任何人。他想着迪恩会在哪，胸口积郁成疾。他必须要和他再谈一次。在这次比赛结束后他要打给迪恩约他出来或者他直接去找他。他不能再忍受他们之间存在的巨大的罅隙，还有那么多没说的事了。他会好好处理的。卡斯迪奥这么想着安慰着自己。  
而数百米外的低语声使他停下了他的脚步。他嗅了嗅风里传来的味道而立即就后悔了。强烈的、难以忍受的牙慧花的味道从空气中传来让他差点把胆汁都吐了出来。那气味太强烈以至于他都停止用鼻子呼吸了。

牙慧花，也被叫做“干酪杆”，是一种高高的、有着毛茸茸的茎和珍珠般花瓣的自殖花。在不被触碰的情况下，气味很淡，而当它的茎杆被折断，里面的汁液渗出来时，它就会释放一种近似于蔬菜腐烂的味道。从那强烈的恶臭判断，前面肯定有一堆花被弄断了。  
处于呕吐的边缘，他都要转身离开了，然而他突然想到牙慧花从来都不会长成一簇一簇的，它们独立生长。一定是有人蓄意收集了这一串茎杆去发出这气味，而唯一会这么做的理由只能是他想要掩盖住其它的味道！  
带着一丝疑虑，卡斯迪奥低伏下身，他的腹部贴在了地上。当他蹑手蹑脚地爬过树丛，低语声逐渐变得清晰起来。  
“——埋掉这个，这样他就不必知道了。”  
“总有人会在一小时之内找到这个的，新翻的泥土气味就和这些破玩意儿一样明显。”  
卡斯迪奥用他的爪子移开了那些阻碍他视线的枝叶。这是他有生以来第一次成功潜行靠近某人，尽管其所见十分让人分心。他花了好几秒才让自己理解他所看到的景象。坎贝尔先生依然全副武装，而卡斯迪奥的老师坎贝尔夫人正站在一具浑身是血的尸体旁，和他轻松交谈着，就好像他们只是在聊天气一样。  
“那我们就把这移到学院范围以外，埋到山谷的某处。”  
“不，因为那我们就得翻过篱栏，而我不能再他妈冒一次上安全监控的险了。更何况如果我现在走掉的话，那些孩子就没人保护了。”坎贝尔先生低声咒骂着，用手抹了把脸。“他知道我在找他，这是唯一的解释了。”  
“但是不义兽人没这么聪明，他们做事都不动脑子的。”  
“不如说是兽性的直觉，好吗？那个混蛋知道我在追他。”  
“那我们怎么办？”  
“按计划进行。现在只希望佩莱格里诺能做到他他妈应该做的的事了”

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥不知道自己在他们离开前等了多久。时间慢慢过去，到最后他的肌肉都开始疼了起来。等他们的脚步声一彻底消失，卡斯迪奥就立即跑开了。直到他即将跃过一条河，他才打滑着停了下来。他突然想到，他就这样把尸体抛在那了。那可能是他认识的某人。可能是任何人，但他却就这样把那具尸体抛在那了。但要是坎贝尔夫妇回来了呢？他们不会就这样把尸体放在那的不是吗？要是他们攻击自己呢？  
卡斯迪奥还是犹豫着跳过了那河，想跑到亨里克森那儿去。那个警探可能对迪恩心怀怨恨，但他应该是值得信任的，至少卡斯迪奥希望他是。怀疑的种子在他心中生根发芽，并像燎原之火一样蔓延开来。要是亨里克森也参与了这事呢？卡斯迪奥烦乱的用爪子挠着地。他到底要怎么做？  
现在他只有一个选择，他得找到他的朋友们。但当他回头看向树林，看到那些茂密的植物，他害怕了。蛇类变形者和凶手们也还在那片林子里伺机而动。  
蛇类变形者和凶手们，他突然想到了。  
迪恩、他的朋友们，他们都处于危险之中！卡斯迪奥不能就这样离开他们。他们都不知道这儿出现了另一具尸体，不知道坎贝尔夫妇有可能就是凶手，或是关于他们掩埋尸体的行为。卡斯迪奥必须得警告他们。  
不知道要怎么做才好，卡斯迪奥仰起头，尽他可能的又长又响的嚎叫着，希望这份警告能够传递到树林里每个他关切的人那里。他垂下头等待，身体紧绷着。而从身后传来的树枝断裂的声音惊到了他，他转过身，缓缓的向后退去，始终盯着发出窸窸窣窣声音的地方。  
当一个长腿的，发色如火一般的女人从树丛中走出时，卡斯迪奥不确定自己应该想些什么。他停止了后退，爪子僵在半空。奇怪的是那女人并没有说话。她带着扭曲的笑容看着卡斯迪奥，热切地注视着他的一举一动。  
卡斯迪奥在空中嗅了嗅，但她的气味太过微弱难以得到任何信息。“你是坏坏的大灰狼吗？”她一边绕着卡斯迪奥走一边咕噜着愉快地说。一次一步的，足跟，足尖，足跟，足尖。“我是不是要提着篮子赶去我外婆那儿啦？”气味的缺失困扰着卡斯迪奥。他的耳朵贴在脑袋上，尾巴低低垂着显示他并不是个威胁，但要是那女人真的和他想的一样是个蛇类变形者的话，即使表示臣服也不会有多大作用。  
“你真是太小了，”她说。“太...渺小，太弱。这种感觉是怎么样的，恩？完全没有反抗之力？”她的舌头从嘴里滑了出来，舔了舔自己的上牙，让卡斯迪奥联想到了骨头的碎裂还有鲜血。他从喉咙里发出低低的呜咽，让那女人笑了出来。“我现在就可以吃掉你，不是吗？恩...我有好几个星期都没吃东西了。”手指穿过她蓬松卷曲着的红发，她深吸了口气，直到她肋骨的轮廓都清晰的显示了出来。  
在卡斯迪奥的想象中，他有三个选择。一：攻击。如果他能把握好机会，直冲她的咽喉，他将有可能撕裂那女人的静脉，让她晕眩足够长的时间供自己逃跑；二：直接逃跑。他很擅长逃。他跑得很快，而且熟悉地形。所以他也很有可能在树林深处甩掉她；三：等。他嚎叫得足够大声，若是有人听到了，很有可能正向卡斯迪奥这边赶来，而狼群则能把她逼走。  
问题是，每一种情形都基于运气而卡斯迪奥不确定他是否想试试自己的运气。  
“你不准备逃吗，小家伙？”她问道  
卡斯迪奥在她转着圈的时候也跟着转身，始终将她保持在视野之中。他必须得做出决定了，而当他决定后，他立即就发现了那是个错误的选择。因为当他扑向她的咽喉时，仿佛是看慢动作一般，她举起了手。她狠狠地扇在了他的脸上，力量大到让他飞着撞在了树干上，甚至撞倒了一两棵。那痛楚同他之前感受过的任何一种都不同。 像是一股无情的火焰烧过他的身体，冲昏他的头脑，断裂的树枝插在他胃里带来阵阵灼烧般的疼痛。他能感受到他的骨头撞到了一起，而他的身体微微颤抖着像是企图治愈那些伤痛。卡斯迪奥喘息着，不受控制地发出了声哭叫。  
那女人喋喋不休地说着。“哦，我的天。你不该是认为你真的能伤到我吧，是吗？”她信步走得更近了些。“这疼吗？痛吗？”她血红色的嘴唇弯曲着咧开笑着，然后按着那截刺在他身体里的树枝，让它在他体内弯曲着，带来一阵阵难以忍受的疼痛。他哭着叫着可是她仍坚持继续。  
“我能这样陪你玩一整天......”她慵懒地低声说着，更用力的推着那根树枝，让卡斯迪奥发出那种他不认为狼人应该发出的声音。“不幸的是，这儿不止我们两个。”她的嘴唇裂向两侧，回到那种可怕的笑容。“所以，我得现在就把你吃掉了”  
她后退了几步，像是在展示自己一样张开双臂。而后，卡斯迪奥在极大的痛楚里，惊恐的看着她的身体延伸然后生长着，越来越长，越来越宽，手臂渐渐退去而长出了鳞片。她的头发消失了，而她的眼睛和脑袋一样变得越来越大。它们变得扁平而狭长，而她伸展着越来越高。她的舌头从她那张超大尺寸的嘴里滑了出来，在空中划动着，又瞬间消失无影。  
60英尺高的蛇在卡斯迪面前伸展开，像摩天大楼一样笼罩着他。它油黑的大眼睛变得更宽并且它张开嘴，发着猛烈的嘶嘶声，让卡斯迪奥本来就怕得发抖的身体又颤了颤。在她突进着攻击他的前一刻，卡斯迪奥就只想到了一个人。迪恩。  
-\\*/-


	17. Chapter 17

-\\*/-  
死亡的阴影笼罩住了卡斯迪奥，他所能做的只有闭上眼等待。  
然而一阵风猛然间席卷了他。他睁开双眼看见一只深棕色，胸前缀有白色和咖啡色毛的狼扑向了那条蛇，径直咬向了它的七寸。从这只救卡斯迪奥的狼的体型来看，这只能是个阿尔法狼人。蛇邪恶的嘴大张着发出刺耳的嘶嘶声，就像是恶魔在邪笑，涎水和毒液从它口中滴落在卡斯迪奥身上，溅到了他眼中和撕裂的伤口上。被毒液滴溅到的地方都像被火灼烧般的疼痛。毒液溅到身上发出咝咝声，就像是滚烫的油落在娇嫩的皮肤上。疼痛如此巨大，以至于他几乎无法呼吸。  
蛇尾猛然拍在卡斯迪奥身旁的树上。他被泪水浸湿的双眼循着蛇的身体看到了他的救命恩人。那匹狼把爪子按在蛇布满鳞甲的粗壮身子上，撕扯下一大块皮肉，造成一个巨大可怖的伤口。那块黏滑恶心的楔形肉块落到地面上，鲜血如瀑布般从眼镜蛇的颈部喷射而出，一股粘液的腥臭味迎面而来。蛇巨大的身体扭动翻滚着试着逃脱，但浑身浴血的攻击者怎么会任由它逃跑，它只能像只破布娃娃一样被甩来扔去。  
卡斯迪奥试着让喉咙发出声音求助。但他发出的有限的声音根本无法进入被咆哮与嘶叫占满的耳中。狼又一次把利爪戳进蛇变形人的喉间，无休无止地狠命撕扯出一块又一块的血肉扔过头顶，直到不再有喉咙可以抓扯，不再有脖颈可以撕咬。  
巨蛇的脑袋向后耷拉着，弯曲硕大的身体最终崩塌，砸向森林土地，巨大的震颤沿着地面传来。  
卡斯迪奥睁大了湿漉漉的眼睛，视线从被击倒的蛇旁转到正盯着他的阿尔法身上。这副巨大却呈流线型的狼身在攻击开始前就表明了它的性别绝对是女性，她的气味倒是没帮上什么忙——除了血腥味什么都闻不到。她转变回人形，卡斯迪奥才发现这是在这个世上他最不希望来救援的人。  
“卡斯迪奥小公主，”梅格向他鞠了一躬，“需要我帮你从高塔上爬下来吗？”  
尽管他非常非常讨厌梅格•马斯特斯，但她还是救了他，他欠了她一命。她可能会在救他的时候死掉，那一瞬间他原本对她的不满全都消失不见了。  
“我一英里外就听到你的哀嚎了。”她淡然地说，就像她刚刚没有咬下一直六十英尺长的大蛇的脑袋，也没有被血肉与骨骼浇满全身一样。她一反往常地轻柔扶起靠在树桩上受伤的卡斯迪奥，帮他拨去身上断裂的树枝。卡斯迪奥喉中发出些许呜咽，她小心地让他躺倒，蜷跪在他身旁对他呢喃着道歉：“我本来觉得要是我救了你，可能会赢得你的心，”梅格的话语里带了些自嘲，“可惜它已经属于另一个人了。”  
即便是他受伤了，礼节上也需要他恢复人形以对救命恩人屈膝行礼，但他试着这么做时，却发现自己难以动弹。虽然只试了一下，这却也让他觉得全身抽紧，肌肉紧绷地像是随时会撕裂。  
他试图站起来，却最终只能像条脱水的鱼一样跌倒在对边，脊椎上传来的疼痛让他惊恐不已，眼泪止不住地落下。  
“好吧，我不会这么干的。”梅格围着他来回走了几步。她再次弯下腰：“这是什么？”她的手指抠进卡斯迪奥裂开的伤口处低吼道：“冷静点，英雄皮杰*，我就看看……嗯……”她嗅了嗅沾满稠厚黏腻的透明液体的手指：“蛇毒，这可不太好啊。”  
*英雄：克洛伊•秘银弹（Chloe Mithrilbolt）打败了来自俄勒冈的Phillip Martin（英雄：觅邪者皮杰（Pidge Filthfinder）），以全胜的战绩进入第二天——他是唯一的不败之身！  
火烧火燎的疼痛让卡斯迪奥整个人紧绷起来他咬紧牙关，重重喘息。他没有自愈。为什么？或者说他在自愈，只是速度太慢了。  
“是时候喊骑兵队来了。”梅格站起来说，目光穿过森林。  
他也试着站起来，但他甚至没法打个滚儿。无论蛇毒对他的生理系统做了什么，它都使他更为虚弱。还有多少蛇变形人？如果另一个来了怎么办？梅格还能战胜第二个吗？卡斯迪奥无法信赖她，他得求助，他必须做些什么。  
一分钟后，她转向卡斯迪奥：“我们得把你送回学校。赶快。”  
-\\*/-  
尽管她比较瘦小，梅格依然能够轻松地扛起卡斯迪奥，而且步伐稳健。一路上她妙语连珠，还说些让他尴尬的话题。梅格只跑了半小时就停了下来，她费力地喘着气，而他也意识到她这么做是为了让他的注意力从身体的疼痛上转移出来。  
梅格气喘吁吁地把卡斯迪奥放回地面：“呀，真是个漫长的过程。我们离那多远了？”  
他每呼吸一口气都要用比上一口更大的劲。他的眼皮沉重如铅块，控制不住地合上了。  
“嘿，”梅格的脸忽然出现在他视线之中，“喂。”她轻拍他的脸颊：“喂，别睡啊，卡斯迪奥。”  
他粗喘着斜眼看向她。  
“这样好多了，让你的宝宝蓝眼睛一直看着我。我现在得搞清我们到底在什么鬼地方。我觉得我们已经接近学院了，可是……”  
剧烈的呕吐感在卡斯迪奥体内翻腾。呕吐几乎把他的胃清空了，消化了一半的食物，鲜血和毒液混合成一大滩。卡斯迪奥又一次瘫倒在地，他嘴角下垂。这就是死亡的感觉吗？  
“靠！妈的，卡斯迪奥！”梅格变得相当严肃。惊恐，他还没看过这样的梅格呢。这可真新奇，他懒洋洋的想道。就像一个巨大无比的煎锅。“卡斯迪奥！”  
这时一声咆哮响起。这声吼叫响彻天际，卡斯迪奥还以为这是他发出的声响，因为他能感受到胸膛处传来的震颤，而当他奋力睁开眼，却看见了一只漂亮的拥有发亮绿眼睛的金棕色大狼。它有着尖形耳朵，露出雪白的尖牙，狼爪大如餐盘。这是迪恩。  
卡斯迪奥无意识地爆发出一阵绵长高亢的哀鸣。他内心的欧米加本性正渴求着它的阿尔法。它渴望着慰藉与安全。卡斯迪奥感受到自己的狼性面正拉扯着自己的理性，他把它压了回去。卡斯迪奥紧盯着迪恩，如果他就快要死了，他也想死前能看着迪恩。  
迪恩狼粗野地嚎叫，颈毛竖起。  
“真是越来越好了，”梅格嘟哝，“温切斯特，你他妈快冷静下来。如果你不让我把他送回学院，你的小男友就要死了。”  
她的话本该吓到他。也许在某种层次上确实吓到了他。尽管恐惧如泰山压顶，而且这也影响着他的狼性面，但面临死亡时还能看见属于他的阿尔法，这让他万般思绪涌上心来。只因迪恩在身边，卡斯迪奥的狼性就感到安全，他从内心深处感到放松与安慰。一切都好，他的狼性面在轻叹，我们的阿尔法在这保护我们呢。  
“迪恩，听我说……”  
巨狼怒吼起来。  
“混蛋，你他妈快滚开！”梅格嘶吼，“卡斯迪奥需要救助！”  
卡斯迪奥知道他在这种情况下呼喊迪恩只会更加激怒他，但他的狼性毫不在乎。他想要的只是来自他的阿尔法的安慰。卡斯迪奥大声呼喊尖叫起来，迪恩的利爪在地面刮出深深的印痕，树叶与草枝因他的动作而翻飞。  
“我去找人帮忙，卡斯迪奥，”她说，“迪恩现在会保护你。”  
显而易见，迪恩的注意力现在只在卡斯迪奥身上，他都没高兴去追赶梅格。欧米加抬起脸，让阿尔法能舔舐，能用鼻子拱他的皮肤。他温热的软舌安慰性地舔过卡斯迪奥紧闭的双眼，抹去流出的毒液，疼痛随着迪恩的爱抚逐渐减弱。他的呼吸缓和下来，他翻过身露出受伤的腹部，迪恩毫不犹豫地舔上去，熟稔地清理了那里。卡斯迪奥不禁叹息。  
迪恩。  
-\\*/-  
没过多久，附近就响起了脚步声。迪恩扭动耳朵，四肢直立起来，他带给卡斯迪奥的暖度也随之流失。  
坎贝尔夫妇紧跟着梅格出现在树丛外。他的第一反应就是冲他们咆哮，告诉他的阿尔法他们是有罪的。卡斯迪奥无法原谅他们的所作所为，但他现在和迪恩在一起，他的疼痛减缓了，感官重又敏锐，头脑也清醒起来。但要是他怒吼或是作出任何他讨厌坎贝尔夫妇的暗示，迪恩就会展开报复，不允许他们移动卡斯迪奥，而这样就会危及到他的生命。如果他想得到帮助，他就得保持安静，尽管这么做很不好受  
“他腿上有个狼之心腕带，对吧？”坎贝尔先生对着迪恩点点头。  
“是的，而且他还有个臭脾气。”梅格拖长语调说道。  
“你要当心点。”坎贝尔女士说。  
“我能搞定。”他回答道。  
卡斯迪奥厌恶地喷出鼻息。他脑中有个小小的声音让他想建议迪恩攻击那两人，想指责他们导致了感性狼状态受害者的死亡。但很不幸，他们带了枪，卡斯迪奥不能让迪恩冒如此巨大的风险。  
出乎卡斯迪奥意料的是，坎贝尔先生采用了怀柔战略。他在走向迪恩时没看他的眼睛，迪恩低吼着，坎贝尔则停下了脚步。他跪了下来：“卡斯迪奥，安抚他，让他冷静下来。”  
在这种状态下卡斯迪奥怎么可能让他平静下来？他都无法坐起来，更别说站起来了，而傲然立着的迪恩可能离他也有好几码远呢。卡斯迪奥没法在不伤到自己的情况下到达他那里。如果他发出些声音让迪恩注意到他，可能会让他怒气更甚。  
“他做不到。”梅格有点被惹恼了，“他被半根树枝刺中了腹部腹部，而且还中了毒。他能怎么做？吹口哨吗？”  
卡斯迪奥以前怎么会讨厌她？  
“你最好让迪恩撑他起来，这至少能让他轻松些。”梅格又加了句。  
理由突然间明了。  
“卡斯迪奥，你要是不动动我们就没办法帮你。”坎贝尔女士说。  
帮他？这些事之后，卡斯迪奥觉得他俩应该很想让他死。他们亲手埋葬了多少学生？他们最先害死的是谁？这对夫妇就是骗子，更可能是凶手。他更加不愿与他们同行了。但如果他留在这，他能活下来吗？他最终能够自愈吗？也许他没那么需要医院的救治。  
“卡斯迪奥，”坎贝尔先生开口，“你安抚迪恩，或者我采取强制性措施让他平静下来。”  
卡斯迪奥不情愿地吞回一声吼叫，他紧咬住牙努力不发出声响，用仅剩的力气移动双脚把自己撑了起来。这太疼了，他做不到。他只走出一步，就呜咽着跌倒了。迪恩转过身，鼻子在卡斯迪奥脸上嗅闻。卡斯迪奥决定最后搏一下，他舔上阿尔法的唇瓣，想以此安抚迪恩。他们双眼交汇，蓝色与绿色，属于天空与大地的颜色。属于迪恩狼性的野性之火渐渐熄灭，二人间的联系维持着直到迪恩的虹膜变回原先柔和的绿色。意识最先回到他脑中，随之而出的就是震惊。迪恩退后了些，立即变回人形：“卡——卡斯？”  
坎布尔先生没再浪费时间，他推开迪恩，扶起了卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥还没来得及说明发生的事，他就被带走了。在他们身后，坎贝尔女士和梅格跟上了脚步。

“等下，发生了什么？”迪恩问道，“卡斯怎么了？”  
“你差点害死他，就这样。”梅格回答他。


	18. Chapter 18

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥看着天空，一朵朵像是好久没修过毛的羊一样的云朵慢悠悠的飘过，他躺在地上，头枕着像靠垫般柔软厚实的草地，阳光暖洋洋的照在他的脸上。  
“我觉得我们应该把观察云朵，确定为我俩共同的爱好。”卡斯迪奥一边说着，一边用目光追随着东边那块松软的星形云朵的轨迹，它看上去栩栩如生，就好像你真的能把它给摘下来。“也许...每天都可以花点时间来看云。”  
“听着可真无聊。”  
卡斯迪奥坐起身来，天空和草地转换成了迪恩的卧室。他的脚趾正互相较着劲儿，光溜溜的脚和床单纠缠着，轻轻扯动着它们。他抬起头，看着赤条条站在床尾的迪恩，他的阿尔法对着他甜蜜的笑了起来。  
“你在干嘛？”卡斯迪奥问。  
“看着你啊。”迪恩的眼睛是那么的绿，他们似乎在昏暗的灯光下闪耀着光芒。卡斯迪奥的脸颊热腾腾的：“为什么要看着我？”  
“因为我喜欢你呀。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
迪恩俯下身，用自己的大腿蹭着卡斯迪奥的，两手撑在卡斯迪奥的脑袋两边：“是啊…我喜欢你。”  
“可你明明讨厌我。”卡斯迪奥嘟哝到。  
“我不讨厌你。”  
“我不知道该怎么办，迪恩。我搞糊涂了。”  
迪恩笑了，他的气息温暖而又香甜，“想让你糊涂可没什么难度，卡斯。”  
“我需要你，可我的家人…”  
“是一群混蛋。”  
“他们是混，”卡斯迪奥同意道：“可我还得依靠他们。我没办法…我该怎么办？”他的眼睛开始有点刺痛：“我很想你。我只想让你抱着我。”  
“卡斯，我哪儿都不去。我就在这里。”  
“可你并没有和我在一起。”  
“不，我在。”  
卡斯迪奥从沉睡的暗黑与空虚中醒来，他眨了眨眼，用鼻子深吸了一口气，整个房间渐渐的清晰了起来。迪恩正紧盯着他，肘部撑着自己的膝盖，坐在卡斯迪奥床对面的一把椅子上。他的眼圈很红，看上去就像是哭了好久。  
“别变身。”迪恩嘟囔道，他的表情简直生无可恋：“你还没恢复。”  
他这是在医院里啊？当然了，他想起自己在救护车开回来的路上晕了过去。为什么他觉得好像已经过了很久？  
卡斯迪奥闻了闻插在静脉里的点滴，整个房间里也是一股药物试剂的味道。他闻到了自己的血，他肚子上缝的针，麻醉剂，消毒剂和绷带的味道。黑夜独特的气味从这小房间里唯一的窗上的玻璃渗透了过来，窗子打开，窗面玻璃朝上，外面已经完全是漆黑一片。  
卡斯迪奥叹了口气，把头搁在了床垫上。和普通的人用床垫不一样，这个垫子的形状是专们为了动物设计的，看上去就像是记忆床垫，可这比那个还要棒，这上面不用枕头，也没有毯子。  
“你血液里的毒素，是一种眼镜蛇毒液的变种。他们给你解了毒，全都排干净了。”迪恩的声线，就像是块正在摩擦的砂纸，粗糙而又破碎。“这毒液降低了你的愈合速度，所以他们不得不给你的肚子缝针，不过明天你应该就能好了。学校已经通知了你的家长，我不知道他们现在怎么样了。”  
卡斯迪奥倒不担心这个，对他的家里人来说，只要他不是快死了或者已经死了，他就不是什么重要而又紧急的事情，完全不值得花钱买赶过来的机票。  
“你们的朋友们之前来过。护士把他们赶走了。加百利为你唱了歌。”迪恩不带任何幽默得哼了一声，“我猜护士一点也不喜欢他唱的歌。”  
卡斯迪奥几乎没听到他在说什么，迪恩红红的眼睛太让他分神了。他想问他是不是哭过了，如果哭过，又是为了什么而哭。  
阿尔法在椅子上颓然倒下，双臂交叉紧抱着自己的身体，这样子完全不像是迪恩本人。脆弱，紧张，失落。臻绿的双目失神得望着窗外漆黑一片的天空。房间里很安静，一点声音都没有。就算是走廊里，也没有平时该有的脚步声，卡斯迪奥不禁想知道现在到底有多晚了。  
“也许你现在没法说话是件好事，”迪恩最终开口说道，“我有好多屁话想说，如果你没法回答的话会更容易说出口。”  
卡斯迪奥受了伤的小腹里，就像有一群蝴蝶在扑腾着飞舞。  
“我爸不得不卖掉了自己的车才付了这儿的学费首付。不知道他从哪儿归纳的狗屁理论，让他觉得如果他送了他的儿子们去他妈全世界最好的狼人学院，那我妈就会自豪了。”他一边啃自己的大拇指，一边盯着窗外。“还他妈自豪呢。她现在会怎么看我？我根本就是强奸了你。”  
卡斯迪奥的脑子有点混乱了。强奸？  
“我咬了你，标记了你。差点还害死你。去他妈的狼性。”迪恩几乎词不成句，与其说他是在对卡斯迪奥说话，倒不如说他根本是在自言自语。欧米加不得不凑近了一些，才能稍微理解他嘴里说出的零星片段。“我简直不敢相信我那样摸了你，我应该离开你的。我应该他妈的好好按照护士的话去做，可我反而直接肏了你，就因为我没法管好自己裤子里的老二。”  
接下来，是一个长长的停顿。等他再开口的时候，声音听上去要坚定多了。“我在你身边的时候总是没法控制自己，卡斯。这太容易搞砸了。我会犯好多不该犯的错误，光想想我都觉得可怕。”他抬起头对上了卡斯迪奥的目光，眼睛里盛满了悲伤。“你说的对。我们的确不利于对方。”  
卡斯迪奥抬起头，他知道迪恩要说什么了。他是要彻底确认分手，这不行。如果他真的分手的话，如果他能让这决断明确到连卡斯迪奥和迪恩的狼性都无法否认的话，卡斯迪奥会崩溃的，他很确认自己会。而且更不用说迪恩了，他们之间的感情波动太大。如果让这决裂明确的话就会造成无法预估的上海。如果迪恩的狼暴走了怎么办？  
别说出来。不要说什么你离开我是为我好。  
“可我不能...我做不到。我不能...没有你。我需要你，卡斯。”迪恩声音中的无助让卡斯迪奥的肚子抽搐。“我知道我搞砸了，而且我有可能还会再搞砸...”迪恩的声音崩溃了，看着眼泪无声的从他脸颊上滑落，让卡斯迪奥心疼不已。也许是因为卡斯迪奥从没见他哭过，可这也太让人心碎了，前所未有的，他看着迪恩一贯的自信就这么土崩瓦解。深吸了一口气，迪恩摇着头说，“别逼我求你。”他低声说。  
卡斯迪奥从狼变回了人形，他的动作有些太快了，所以这让他有点晕乎乎的。他爬上了迪恩的腿，身上的针管被扯了出来，他用手环上了阿尔法的脖子：“我永远不会逼你求我的。”说完，卡斯迪奥将他俩嘴唇挤在了一起。他把手指插进迪恩的头发拉扯着，阿尔法张嘴迎合着他。  
“卡斯，你不能——”迪恩趁着喘息赶紧说道，可卡斯迪奥马上又亲了上去。  
现在光想想自己会和迪恩分开哪怕一会儿就觉得可笑。他坐在他的腿上，感觉亲密而又温暖，他感受到了自己的家人从未能让自己体会过的家的感觉。  
在卡斯迪奥热情的狂吻下，阿尔法终于呻吟着放弃了。他开始按自己想要的方式去抚摸他，他的手掌顺着他的背，一路滑下他的屁股。他揉捏着臀瓣，食指挑逗着已经湿漉漉的洞口，轻轻的插进插出。卡斯迪奥身下粗糙的牛仔裤一阵阵擦过他的囊球，让他颤抖不已。  
“我喜欢你的屁股。”迪恩嘟哝着用手捏着两边臀瓣，把它们分开。他抬了抬胯，自己裤子里滚烫坚挺的阴茎擦过敏感的地方，他们都忍不住吟叫了起来。  
卡斯迪奥肚子上缝针的伤口擦过了迪恩的衬衫，这让他有点难受，可他一点都不在乎。他往后靠了一点，腾出了足够的空间让自己能摸到迪恩的拉链。要扯开下面顶着那么大个老二的裤链实在是有点难度。他把手伸进迪恩的黑色内裤里，一把抓着他的勃起，这摸上去又重、又粗、又烫。卡斯迪奥舔了下嘴唇，他以前从没尝过迪恩的老二，当然也没尝过其他人的，他有点想知道这到底是什么味道的。其实，对这件事没经验也许本来的确会是个问题，可现在卡斯迪奥只想要让迪恩开心，所以总算这次，他所有的尴尬统统都消失不见了。  
迪恩很显然完全没有料到卡斯迪奥会爬下他的腿，直接跪在他两腿之间。他嘟囔了句脏话，只能直勾勾地盯着卡斯迪奥的动作。  
卡斯迪奥膝下的地板又冷又硬，而在他身体两侧，迪恩的大腿摸上去却又是火热透顶。卡斯迪奥感受着迪恩漂亮老二的长度，以及手里囊球的重量。迪恩看着卡斯迪奥探身向前的时候差点呛到自己。他舔湿了自己的嘴唇，整个包裹住了阿尔法的龟头。  
这感觉柔软而顺滑，亮晶晶的顶端尝上去略有涩味。他一边吮吸着，一边尽量用自己的舌头让迪恩发出美妙的声音，这让他自己也愉悦不已。一心想要让迪恩舒服的卡斯迪奥一口把他直吞到底。之前漫长的发情期和多彩的性爱玩具，早让他获得了完全没有呕吐反射特长。  
“噢，肏！”迪恩惊叫道，伸手覆上了卡斯迪奥的后脑勺，“我的天啊！”  
迪恩阴茎的顶部擦蹭着欧米加的扁桃体，光想想阿尔法的老二在他的嘴里，而卡斯迪奥正跪在自己的阿尔法面前，就让他浑身发热。他太喜欢这个了，比自己想象的还要喜欢。他自己的老二也开始滴出了前液，硬得他简直发疼。他一把抓住自己的老二，嘴里含着迪恩呻吟了起来。  
迪恩向上抬动着胯部，卡斯迪奥迎接着他的每一次戳刺，他通过吞咽挤压着迪恩，一边用力在自己的老二上撸的飞快。  
“真是好样的。”迪恩喘息着，“肏，真棒。”  
睁开双眼，卡斯迪奥抬头望进了迪恩的目光里，还有他的表情，光看着那个表情，嘴唇分开、眼眸半闭、双颊通红，就让卡斯迪奥硬得不行。他的手滑过自己湿漉漉的老二，精液从顶端喷射了出来。他呼吸急促，把迪恩从嘴里吐出来喘了口气，而就在这时，迪恩一边低吼着，一边把精液全都射在了卡斯迪奥的嘴唇，下巴和脖子上。  
就这么安安静静的过去了一分钟，接着迪恩说道：“希望你那些色情明星级别的口交技巧是从硅胶假屌和色情电影那里学来的，如果不是的话，我一定会把那些男人的蛋全都给扯掉。”  
卡斯迪奥笑了：“我和你分开的时间可不够找到新欢。”他的脸轻轻靠在迪恩的大腿上，抬头微笑得看着迪恩说，“而且如果我找了的话，我身上就会有别人的味道，而你肯定也会知道。”  
迪恩用拇指擦了擦卡斯迪奥嘴唇上的精液，欧米加立刻舔掉了他们。“上次我检查的时候你可闻上去特别像梅格•马斯特斯。”  
“她救了我的命。”  
“可我还是不喜欢她。”迪恩顽固得说道。  
“我可不觉得梅格•马斯特斯会亲密到让我闻起来像现在这样。”  
迪恩抬了抬眉毛，“有道理。最好再多蹭一点。”他把精液直接抹在了卡斯迪奥的脸和脖子上，还想要擦进他皮肤里。  
“迪恩！”卡斯迪奥惊叫道，推挡着想要逃开。  
“只是以防万一嘛！”  
“完全没必要啊！”  
-\\*/-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我能对我的读者们说声感谢吗？你们知道我说的是谁。你们太棒了。我真的很感激。谢谢。

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥舒服地窝在英帕拉的后座，脚蜷缩在座位上，身上裹着毯子，腿上放着一桶冰激凌和一把铲子那么大的勺子，“你还觉得我不需要知道这件事吗？”  
“听着，卡斯，麻烦事太多了。我不想让你担心，”迪恩一边说一边瞥了了一眼后视镜。  
举到半空的铲子勺上面掉下来一大块胖猴子奶昔*。“让我担心？迪恩，又死了三个人。这已经是五起谋杀了！”  
“是啊，但这也不是我们的问题。你原来是对的，好吧。我们应该……置身事外。”  
“我从来没这么说过。”  
“你没有吗？哦，好吧，我现在说了。”他向左边急转，卡斯迪奥差点摔到座位下面去。卡斯迪奥本来想坐在前面，但是迪恩坚持把他像婴儿一样裹起来放在后面。至少他好心地给卡斯迪奥买了冰激凌。他觉得迪恩还因为卡斯迪奥受伤而愧疚，尽管那真的不是他的错。  
“迪恩，”他一边坐直身子一边说道，“我们有责任做出行动。”  
“你转变了态度。”  
“那是因为我以前没有了解所有事实。”  
“什么事实？”  
“坎贝尔先生和夫人一直在销毁安全录像带并掩藏尸体的事实。我还认为特纳先生是凶手，而且他一直把寒冬草和抑制剂混合起来掩藏他的气味。”  
迪恩踩了刹车。他们在通往学院的泥土路上空无一人真是幸运。阿尔法转过身瞪着卡斯迪奥，难以置信地说：“不好意思？”  
“我说——”  
“我知道你说了什么，卡斯。你他妈要什么时候才告诉我？那你之前在医院的时候为什么没告诉警察呢？”  
警察因为第二个蛇人的死亡曾经到医院短暂拜访了一下卡斯迪奥。这个案子很明显是正当防卫。他们安慰卡斯迪奥：马斯特斯女士一点麻烦也没有，他们只是想要他做一下笔录，然后补充一下她可能落下的细节。  
“因为他们没问而且……我们在吵架。我觉得提起这件事不是个好主意，”卡斯迪奥说道。  
“你他妈在逗我？”  
迪恩很生气，现在可不是个想到性的好时机，但是卡斯迪奥无法克制面对他时全身蔓延过的温暖。尤其是阿尔法用到的脏话，那很性感。突然昂扬的性欲提醒了他日期。“我可能过几天就要发情了，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说。他恨死“静我”了。没准他能说服迪恩带他去一个比校园商店大点的地方，买一些更强力的抑制剂。或者更好的话，迪恩可能愿意把卡斯迪奥的热潮肏过去。“迪恩……”他咬着嘴唇，从睫毛下面抬头看着男朋友，他知道阿尔法喜欢这样。  
这便导致了迪恩张开鼻孔，睁大眼睛然后很快又眯了起来。“我真不敢相信我这么说了，但是现在真的不是做爱的好时机，”他气哼哼地说道，用一只手摸过脸颊，问道：“你肚子怎么样了？”  
“好点了，”卡斯迪奥拍了拍肚子说道。  
“过来，”迪恩轻轻地说，把他拉到了前坐上。欧米加坐在他的腿上，后背靠着驾驶座的门。迪恩短暂地吻了他一下，一只手向上滑进卡斯迪奥的上衣，手掌捂住了他肚子上的缝线。“好吧。所以你这些理论是哪来的？”  
“没必要把我当小孩对待，”卡斯迪奥说道，尽管他暗地里喜欢迪恩宠着他的时候。“而且那也不是理论，那是事实。”他歪过头，“一定程度上。”  
“好的。我听着呢。”  
卡斯迪奥解释了寒冬草的事，萨姆是怎样错吃了花朵而没有吃茎，他又是怎样失掉了气味，还有卡斯迪奥偷听到坎贝尔夫妇的对话。  
“但是特纳用抑制剂的事呢？你怎么知道的？”  
“我没看见他那么做，但是这样有道理，”卡斯迪奥说道，“热潮抑制剂可以对抗麻烦：做爱的欲望和气味本身。如果有人在不需要服药的时候服药就没有什么作用，除非他们和寒冬草这样的天然抑制剂混合起来，这样就可以抑制身体的费洛蒙产生。萨姆两种都吃了，他的味道几不可察。”  
“好吧……”迪恩缓慢地说。  
“坎贝尔先生提到过凶手是不义兽人。流亡者。拥有不义狼魂的兽人有一种特别的味道，因为他们无法控制自己的费洛蒙。我认为特纳先生知道这件事，而且压抑了自己的气息，掩藏真相，当他兽性的一面不受控制的时候，在狂暴状态下杀死了遇到的所有学生。”  
“这还是猜测，卡斯。没有证据说就是他，就算这是事实，坎贝尔夫妇为什么要掩护呢？为什么不直接去找警察？这根本就说不通。”  
“我不知道。从我听到的来看，我觉得他们想要亲自抓住他或是杀死他。他们可能不知道是特纳先生。”  
迪恩沉思着用拇指轻敲着卡斯迪奥的肚子。“你知道佩莱格里诺是谁吗？”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头。“坎贝尔夫妇买通这个人去干了什么事，但是我不清楚具体情况。”  
“好吧，”迪恩叹了口气，发动英帕拉。“让我们给亨里克森带点好消息。”  
（*注：Chunky Monkey，一种冰淇淋口味。）  
-\\*/-  
侦探维克多•亨里克森。整洁，机敏，阿尔法，豺人。他有一双豺的眼睛，卡斯迪奥想到。像老鹰一样锐利，永远搜寻着信息。他上辈子没准是鹰人，轮回后被赋予锐利的牙齿和爪子。  
“我再郑重重复一遍，”侦探说道，向前倾过身靠着审讯桌，他对面坐着迪恩和卡斯迪奥。“你认为一名老师，鲁弗斯•特纳，杀死了他自己的学生，而且还在服用，”他怀疑地扬起一道眉毛，“为欧米加设计的热潮抑制剂来掩盖他的气味？”  
“还有寒冬花，”卡斯迪奥补充道。“没错。”  
“好吧，”亨里克森说道，“你还觉得塞缪尔和戴爱娜•坎贝尔夫妇在掩藏尸体？”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，很高兴他能理解。迪恩却不高兴，他一只手搭在卡斯迪奥的椅背上，盯着亨里克森，微微弯起嘴唇。很明显他依然不喜欢这位侦探。  
“你觉得这些谋杀和在学校领地内游荡的已经判刑的重罪犯们没有关系吗？”  
“什么判刑的重罪犯？”迪恩说道（更像是吼道）。  
“阿拉斯德•海耶达尔，阿莱娜•阿比顿和路西法•佩莱格里诺。他们都判过刑，定了谋杀罪。”  
“你说的是蛇人，对吗？”卡斯迪奥说道，“他们不可能是犯人，因为阿拉斯德•海耶达尔第一个被杀。他是第一个受害者。”  
“如果他是出于自卫而被杀呢？他可能在攻击一个学生。那个学生可能太害怕了，不敢承认自己做出的事情。”  
“这不可能，”卡斯迪奥坚持说，“所有受害者的心脏都被挖走了，那表示同一个人攻击了所有五个受害者。”其实卡斯迪奥并不能完全肯定。他只知道其中三个尸体是这样，推断另外两个尸体发现的时候也没有心脏。卡斯迪奥对于谋杀案的大部分理论都是推断，不是事实。只不过，亨里克森侦探也没有纠正他。  
“你是不是说了佩莱格里诺？”迪恩打断道。  
“什么？”  
“佩莱格里诺。你刚说了。他是蛇人吗？”  
“路西法•佩莱格里诺是在逃的犯人。他已经逃了十年了，从他的体型来看，这可不容易。”有人轻敲审讯室的门。“请进。”侦探说道。一个大肚子的矮个警察进来了。  
“多大的体型？”迪恩说道。  
“他的蛇形态有一百五十英尺，”亨里克森说道。警员倾过身子，对警探低声耳语了几句；这完全没必要，因为迪恩和卡斯迪奥听力一流。  
“有找你的电话。你应该接一下。”  
亨里克森对他点点头。“两位容我离开一下。”  
他离开房间的时候，卡斯迪奥转向迪恩，皱起眉。“这是不是意味着坎贝尔先生花钱请蛇人过来，还帮他们溜进学院？”  
“看起来是这样。”  
“为了什么呢？”  
“肏。谁知道？亨里克森肯定不知道。上帝。我还以为那家伙是个侦探呢。他和我鸡吧一样没用。”  
卡斯迪奥调皮地说：“我觉得你的鸡吧还挺有用的。”  
“挺？”  
“好吧，非常，”卡斯迪奥回答道，然后吻了他，舌头伸进阿尔法的嘴里，沉浸在迪恩的味道和感觉里。在他享受过头之前，亨里克森面容阴沉地重新出现了。  
“你们俩孩子最好联系一下你们的家长。楚曼学院要关闭了。”  
-\\*/-  
走回停车位的路上迪恩在手指上转着英帕拉的钥匙。卡斯迪奥认为楚曼学院的关闭在意料之中。四名学生死亡，一名杀人犯蛇人潜藏在森林里，这可不再是什么安静学习的象牙塔。他只希望这不是真的。学院关闭他只能被迫回家，而他最不想回那个地方，很大一部分原因是他必须和迪恩分离。  
他们走到半路时，看到一大群警车鸣着警笛，从辖区的停车场呼啸而出，轮胎在柏油上面摩擦，腾起大股的黑烟。迪恩把卡斯迪奥推到一边，为像一道道红蓝闪电一样蜂拥掠过的执法部门让路。  
“他们这是要奔丧吗？”迪恩骂道。  
街道的另一边，亨里克森和一人冲着一辆黑色轿车跑去。他们手里都端着猎枪。  
“出事了，”卡斯迪奥吸气。像是得到了指令一样，他的手机开始在牛仔裤兜里震动。他接起来，听到麦迪逊的高声呼喊。  
“喂——喂？”  
“你在哪呢？！”她大喊。  
“我和迪恩在警察局。我们需要——”  
“你没在学校吗？”她的呼吸很粗重，背景里面还有兽人的吼声，弄得她下一句话模糊不清，“我以为你今天就该从医院回学校了啊？”  
“是的但是……麦迪逊，你还好吗？”  
“特纳变成野兽了。他正在学校大杀特杀。”  
“什么？”  
迪恩猛地抬头。“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
“卡斯迪奥。他咬掉了鲁尔克的头，”麦迪逊沙哑地说。“千真万确。我真是无法相信……我……他居然撕掉了她的头。一切发生都太快了。坎贝尔在和他争论，冲着他的脸大吼，鲁尔克过来劝架，特纳就……就暴走了！妈的。加百列！快上来，用爬的！”她的呼吸很费力。有时还抽动一下。她受伤了。“听好了——”  
“麦迪逊，怎么——”  
“闭嘴！听我说！远离学校。远离！”一声撕破耳膜的吼叫从听筒爆炸开来，她的电话断线了。  
卡斯迪奥攥紧了手机，手心都是汗。他的呼吸变得困难起来。  
“卡斯，怎么了？”迪恩突然凑到他面前问道，两只手抓住他的胳膊摇动。“卡斯！”  
“我是对的。我……我是对的。特纳先生变成野兽了。他杀了鲁尔克女士。麦迪逊说他在攻击所有挡路的人。迪恩，如果……”他的朋友，他的老师，所有人都陷入了困境。有一些可能已经死了。有一些早就死了。他处在深深的震惊中无法自拔，过了好一会才反应过来，迪恩已经坐进了英帕拉，发动了引擎。卡斯迪奥抓住乘客那边的门把手，手指从金属把手上面滑过，但是门锁住了。“迪恩？”他又试了试。“迪恩，你在干——”  
迪恩越过打开一半的窗户抬头望向他。“萨姆有危险。我要去找他。你留在这儿。”  
卡斯迪奥猛地张开嘴。“迪恩，不要！不！我必须和你一起去！”  
“抱歉了，卡斯，”他说道，随着一声英帕拉V8引擎的咆哮而去。欧米加站在路中间，看着他消失在转弯处。如果迪恩认为卡斯迪奥会乖乖地坐在原地等他回来的话，那他可是大错特错了。  
-\\*/-


	20. Chapter 20

-\\*/-  
如果他作为一直健康的狼并身处室外的话，卡斯迪奥可以轻易地在三步以内达到每小时70至80英里的高速。然而受伤时，他几乎难以超出时速40英里。他努力在二十分钟之内从警局赶到校区，四肢颤抖而且呼吸急促，再加上他还在康复中，这简直是一项壮举，但是这宝贵的二十分钟他还是不应该错过。他站在通向学院内的道路的最高处，这里向来只有供应自助餐厅的货车往来，让他能更清楚地观察这场混乱。  
尖叫的人群四下窜逃，震耳欲聋的枪声以及狼吼掩盖他们的声音。  
自从变身成狼起，卡斯迪奥一直用嘴叼着他的手机，回到学校后却发现不论迪恩还是他朋友们的号码都拨打不通。他把它丢进路边的草丛里。手机现在毫无用处。  
从他所处的制高点，卡斯迪奥无法看到特纳先生或是迪恩的英帕拉的迹象。一架直升机无意义地从头顶飞过。政府在想些什么？楚曼学院四周尽是茂密的森林，这儿的植被生态堪比亚马逊，而他们期待能通过空中探查情况？  
卡斯迪奥不能再等下去了。迪恩和他的朋友们正在校内的某处躲难。他必须去帮忙。  
他步伐迅敏地跑下斜坡，一路利用树木做掩护。卡斯迪奥此刻需要的只是一缕迪恩的气味，这样就可以准确地追寻到他。迪恩的阿尔法味道已经深深地刻印在卡斯迪奥的脑中，只需要一丝气味就够了。但问题是卡斯迪奥根本不知道该从哪儿寻起。在他赶路的二十分钟里，迪恩可能已经把萨姆接到了安全的地方。又或者和麦迪逊以及卡斯迪奥的其他朋友们一样，遇上麻烦、受到伤害，甚至遭遇不测。  
但是他不愿这么想。  
卡斯迪奥从后方小心地接近餐厅，不停嗅着空气。有个声音通过扩音器命令所有学生回到室内并锁上门。猛烈的嘶吼和枪声已经停止，证明特纳先生不是死了就是逃走了。既然警方要求学生们把自己反锁室内，卡斯迪奥觉得是前者的可能性很渺茫。  
透过一个栅栏下方的开口，卡斯迪奥瞥见两只欧米加狼快步移进了餐厅。紧跟着的是脚步沉稳的特警队，朝着相反方向前进。  
陌生、浓厚的气味充斥着这里，想要从中分辨寻找出一个人实在太难了。卡斯迪奥挫败地继续向着宿舍的方向前进。  
他尽可能地放低身子移动，利用树木和草丛作掩护，任由草叶刮擦着他受伤的腹部。就在他穿越一丛特别茂密的花圃时，肚子上顿感一阵锐痛和灼热。他低头看了一眼，猛地吸了口气。他在滴血。伤口上的缝线被扯开了。为什么这么多天了，偏偏在他最需要处于最佳状态的时候，恢复力却差得一塌糊涂？  
猛抖几下甩开痛感，卡斯迪奥一路寻找着迪恩的气味到阿尔法宿舍前。这里有他的阿尔法几周前留下的气息，并没有近期的。宿舍本身已经毁坏不堪。好多扇门被踹开，墙壁上留有抓痕以及飞溅出的血迹。  
目光中出现了一只手，一只浸在水泥地板上血泊中的手，像死掉的蜘蛛一般手指朝天。从手腕处突出的惨白骨头跟撕裂的伤口形成强烈对比，卡斯迪奥的胃一阵抽搐。他并不想看向它但是心中的恐惧迫使他上前细查。那不是迪恩的。  
卡斯迪奥用力地呼出屏住的气息。  
他打量着周围。一切都安静得出奇，仿佛现实被调到了静音状态。只有直升飞机从头顶呼啸而过的声音提醒卡斯迪奥他并没有变聋。  
一只狼究竟能造成多严重的破坏？  
搜寻迪恩的气味无果后，卡斯迪奥紧贴地面绕到了宿舍的后方。就在他准备前往欧米加宿舍的时候，一缕来自附近垃圾桶和几袋垃圾袋的气味吸引了他的注意。他停了下来，仔细地分辨这股独特的气味。梅格•马斯特斯……她的血……她的骨……踪迹一路延进丛林。卡斯迪奥犹豫着，举足不定。  
就他目前的伤势来看实在是没什么选择可言。他能用来寻找迪恩和朋友们的时间有限。与此同时他也想去找梅格，然而朋友们对他来说更紧要，况且他十分肯定他们不会同样躲进树林里来躲避特纳先生，那里可还潜藏着蛇人们。常理来说他们会寻求掩护，藏在建筑物里，或是可以上锁的宿舍内，甚至直接逃出校区。  
这时，灵光一现。在卡斯迪奥跟麦迪逊通话时，她指示加百列“用爬的”上去。难道她指的是树上？  
或许他有机会在找梅格的同时找到他的伙伴们。如果他们同在树林里那他就无需做出选择。不再犹豫，卡斯迪奥转身再次进入树林，用鼻子追寻着梅格的气味。  
-\\*/-  
迪恩在拼命保持理智。他体内的阿尔法狼濒临挣脱，催促、命令着他释放兽性。他能感觉到意识在渐渐退去。感觉像是喝醉了一样，他的视线开始模糊，逐渐跨越那道长久以来分隔两股性格的薄弱界限。萨姆就在他身边。由于他难以察觉的气味迪恩花费了好一番时间才找到他，但毕竟迪恩还是了解萨姆，比了解自己都来得多。他在一片忙乱中找到了他，萨姆当时正帮助受伤的学生们躲进室内。就在特纳——那个丧心病狂的混蛋——盯住他们时，迪恩急忙带领弟弟逃进最近的建筑里。他们俩都变身成了狼的形态来增加移动速度。  
现在面临的唯一问题是如何回到停在校园外面的车上。他们躲在园艺教室内，蜷曲在装满化学物质的柜子后来掩盖气味，与此同时特纳迈着颤巍巍的步子，顶着血红的双眼，流着口水在来回渡步。他的理性荡然无存。这点毫无疑问。他已经完完全全地野化了。  
迪恩的视线回到弟弟身上，落在他大耳朵间那丛生长角度怪怪的鬃毛上，落在他的大爪子上，那爪子大得不像年轻欧米加。萨姆还这么年轻。给予保护的本能促使迪恩更清醒了一些。他的指甲刺进脚下的油毡地板。他必须保持专注。如果他要跟特纳进行一对一的战斗，胜算绝对在他身上，而在任何其他的情况下他也的确会主动挑起战斗。但是带着萨姆，他不愿尝试任何冒险的行为。特纳一个准确的撕咬或抓扯就会要了萨姆的命。尽管他对此感到痛苦，但为了保护弟弟，迪恩不得不保持安静躲藏起来。  
躲藏。  
愤怒在全身蔓延开来。他紧咬牙关，脑内的声音说：阿尔法从不躲藏。  
-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥跟随梅格的踪迹来到河边，在岸边发现一件沾满血的上衣，周围清澈的河水都被它染得扎眼。从这儿起到河对岸都不再有梅格的气味，这让卡斯迪奥相信她用游的离开了。那是个好主意。只要她在水里，她那被掩盖的阿尔法气味就不会吸引特纳的注意，虽然这也让卡斯迪奥没法找她。  
他把鼻子贴近地面顺着河流走下去。他腹部的皮肤在发痒、酸痛，并浸着血。他有好几次差点停下脚步，忍不住去舔舐伤口来缓解一下。  
卡斯迪奥最终发现了一个半个身子瘫倒在水里的家伙。他急忙跑过去时又扯开了部分缝线，然后变回人形蹲在她的旁边。  
“梅格，”卡斯迪奥喘息着拨开她苍白脸庞上的发丝。她的脸颊发烫。“梅格，拜托你我一眼。”她赤裸着的身体并没有肉眼可见的伤势，而且呼吸也还平稳。他不禁纳闷那滩属于她的血，以及她骨头的气味究竟从何而来。她一定是负伤后愈合了，但是她为什么昏迷着？她到底出了什么问题？  
“她中毒了。”一个声音轻轻说道。  
卡斯迪奥猛地抬头。隔着河流，就在对岸，一个穿着松垮棉衫和牛仔裤的男人从树后走了出来。尽管他的身材不是格外强壮，卡斯迪奥还是能感受到他身上聚集着巨大的力量，结合他沾满泥土的赤裸双脚、杂乱的胡须和几天没换的衣服，不难猜出他的身份。“你就是路西法•佩莱格里诺。”  
男人笑了，看起来很真诚，甚至有几分礼貌。“而你想必就是卡斯迪奥了。见到你是我的荣幸。”他走向水边，打量欧米加的神情就像拿着放大镜观察昆虫的科学家一般。  
卡斯迪奥生硬地咽了口口水。“你想怎样？”  
“是什么让你认为我得有个想法？”  
“不然你为什么出现在这儿？”  
“说不定我是来走亲戚的？”路西法轻笑着建议道。  
卡斯迪奥没有回话。  
兽人脸上的笑容消失了。“你有没有考虑过，卡斯迪奥，这阵子自己似乎处在了危险的中心？”  
目前为止卡斯迪奥的确亲身遭受了所有蛇人的攻击，并激起了让特纳暴走的愤怒。他不知怎地落入了每一个能发生在楚曼学院的危机中。只有当路西法这样提起时，卡斯迪奥才明白这一切不可能只是巧合。  
“从你脸上惊愕的表情来看，我想是没有。”路西法观察着卡斯迪奥默不作声，点了点头。“我就知道。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你还没想明白？我可是被告知你在同龄人中聪颖超群。”  
卡斯迪奥皱着眉。“被谁？”  
“哦，一只小鸟。”他把手伸进口袋时卡斯迪奥紧盯着他所有举动。路西法注意到了。“不必担心我会突然袭击，卡斯迪奥。如果我要杀你的话，你会知道的。”  
卡斯迪奥的心跳沉重又剧烈，然而这是他表现出的唯一的恐惧征兆。他的胃没有抽搐，他没有颤抖也没冒汗。他并不害怕。头一次在面临危险时，没有害怕。  
“如果你不想杀我的话那你到底想要什么？”卡斯迪奥问道。  
“你真是开门见山啊，是不是？”  
卡斯迪奥低头看着梅格的呼吸突然紊乱起来。她的眼皮微微轻启。他对上路西法的目光说道：“我的男友会说他不喜欢前戏。我同意他的观点。”  
听到这句话，路西法笑得更欢了。“真可爱。十分可爱。”  
-\\*/-  
“迪恩。”  
萨姆的声音惊得阿尔法从思绪中回过神来。他带着疑问看向弟弟。  
“他走了，”萨姆悄声说道。  
从柜子的边缘探头望去，迪恩发现园艺教室惟一的门敞开着，教室内空无一人。特纳一定是离开了。除了柜子和教师桌没有别的地方可以藏身。  
“他绝对是走了。”  
他瞪了萨姆一眼，而他的弟弟翻了个白眼。“我知道，我知道，你没确定之前我不会移动半寸的，可看呐他已经不在了。”  
迪恩从柜子后面钻了出来，轻巧地把重心放在脚掌中间的肉垫上，来避免爪子接触地面发出声响。他抬头嗅了下空气。只有特纳残留的气味和园艺教室以往的味道。没别的了。  
他十分安静地爬到门前。外面的树林看起来照旧。泥土道路上斑驳的温馨阳光随着枝叶摇摆而舞动。如果不是鸟儿歌声的缺失，这一切简直就像个普通的在校日一样。没有一只鸟儿发出声响。大自然沉寂着。  
迪恩眯起了眼睛。  
-\\*/-  
“你知道野性狼状态是什么么？”路西法问道。  
“一只兽性大发的狼。”卡斯迪奥回答道。他怀抱里的梅格稍微动弹了一下。他紧攥着她的肩膀让她保持安静。如果路西法确信她即将或是已经死了的话，她还是有机会逃离这里，无论卡斯迪奥自己能否活着离开。  
“野性狼状态意味着一个狼人再也无法恢复他的人性。立在他们人类的理智和兽类的原始、野性间那道墙被彻底瓦解了。这过程会经历几个阶段。狼人会逐渐丧失自我并变得好斗与暴力。除掉那面阻隔两边的墙后，会有无穷的力量可用。当然，这很大程度上毫无意义，因为野性狼通常在被利用之前就被杀了。”  
“利用？”卡斯迪奥重复道。“你无法利用一只兽性发作的狼。他们无法控制。”  
“不尽然。他们并非毫无心智。如果你掌握了正确的……筹码，一只野性狼状态下的狼是可以被操纵的。可以驯服。”  
“我不明白。”  
一声清晰的猎枪上膛声让卡斯迪奥向身后看去。  
坎贝尔先生将武器瞄准了路西法的脸。他自己的脸上尽是憎恨与愤怒。“他的意思是，他是来收集野性狼的。”  
“我还在想你什么时候会来找我呢。用的时间有些长啊，塞缪尔，”路西法回复道。“我有些失望。”  
“闭嘴，你他妈给我闭嘴！”坎贝尔先生吼道。“这全都是你他妈惹的祸，我现在就要把你抓起来。”  
路西法扬起一边的眉头。“就用那个？”  
“我做不到的话还有警察。他们已经把这周围包了个水泄不通。让他们抓到了，你可会坐上好一阵子的牢。”  
“当我跟他们讲起你犯下的那五起谋杀，他们会怎么说呢？”  
“你？”卡斯迪奥吸着气转向安全部主席。“是你干的？”  
“虽然并不是直接的。”路西法补充道，“让我来开导你吧。眼前这位塞缪尔，尽管你闻不到，其实是个欧米加。”  
坎贝尔先生的下颚抽动了一下。  
“他使用了某种混合物来掩盖气味，直到鲁弗斯•特纳发现了他的小秘密。”  
“寒冬花和热潮抑制剂。”卡斯迪奥打断道。“特纳先生是这样学会掩盖自身气味的。他在学你。”  
路西法挑高了眉毛。“看来你还是挺聪明的。”  
“闭嘴！”坎贝尔先生吼道。“我给了你那么多次机会然而你一直搞砸！我把特纳单独放到该死的树林中央，你还是没能杀了他！”  
“你想要他死？为什么？”卡斯迪奥问道。  
“你真该听听他那口气。他针对我的样子。觉得安全部主席是个欧米加很恶心什么的。”坎贝尔的表情扭曲着。“他威胁说要告诉所有人这事，关于我，是个每个月发情的欧米加，是个——”  
“会自润滑的欧米加？”路西法补充道。  
“肏你的！”坎贝尔大喊道。大颗汗珠从他的额头滑落过鼻子。“肏。你。”  
“虚荣心是个丑陋的玩意，塞缪尔。”路西法喃喃道。  
“这不是虚荣！是个状态。是……是权力。如果大家知道我是个欧米加那我永远都没法晋职。我花了这么多年努力才有今天这地位，而特纳想要把这全毁了。为此他必须得被干掉。”  
“但是特纳先生并没死。”卡斯迪奥说道。  
“是，他没死。”坎贝尔的目光全数落在路西法身上。“我雇了你去杀他！不是把他变成该死的野性狼！”  
“技术问题，”路西法轻松地说。  
“你派了那个龌蹉的男孩阿拉斯德，去奚落他，是不是？让他积攒怒气。”  
“我不认为有办法将一个狼人变得野性化。”卡斯迪奥坚持道。  
“当然是有办法的，”路西法说道。“如果你知道按下哪些开关。其实容易得不得了。尤其是像鲁弗斯•特纳这样的人。”蛇人微笑道。“如此任性……”他停顿了一下。“像你男朋友一样。”  
卡斯迪奥的心跳停止了。这段在威胁与暴力边缘徘徊的对话中出现了迪恩的名字，让一阵刺骨的寒意贯彻他的脊椎。一团沉重的不安压在卡斯迪奥的胃上。“迪恩？”  
“稍等一下……”坎贝尔先生缓缓接过，他的思绪很明显地如添了煤的火车头一般加速运行着。“等一下。就是他，对不对？”他向卡斯迪奥的方向甩了下头。“他是这个学校最强阿尔法、迪恩•温切斯特的伴侣。”他的猎枪放低了些许，脸上的憎恶转化成顿悟。“这就是这一切的原因。这就是你为什么一直磨蹭着不杀特纳。你想要温切斯特野性化，对不对？你想把他也加入你的收藏。”  
路西法叹了口气。“野性狼状态的狼人是最强大的。有些人收集邮票。我收集力量。”他摊开双手。“当做是我的爱好吧。”  
“迪恩绝不会……”卡斯迪奥开口说道。  
“就像我说过的，只要你知道开关在哪儿就很容易让任何狼人野性化，”路西法说道。“关键在于筹码。”  
“什么筹码？”卡斯迪奥低声说道。  
-\\*/-  
在他身后，萨姆不耐烦地哼着。“迪恩，他已经走了。我们能不能现在就离开这儿？”  
迪恩转过身来，张着嘴，准备好好低吼他一顿，让他明白自己的处境，脚下的地板突然震动起来。他瞪着自己的爪子，然后抬头看到萨姆疑惑的脸，就在此时，他左侧的窗户突然碎裂开来，一跃而进的特纳重重地撞上他的弟弟。  
他们翻滚着。鲜血溅射在满地的碎玻璃上。迪恩在切齿声中听见了萨姆痛苦的嚎叫，胸腔中愤怒的火焰顿时一路蔓延，直窜大脑的速度比点燃的汽油还快。  
内心有什么断掉了，他咆哮了起来。


	21. Chapter 21

-\\*/-  
尽管血肉依然紧紧粘连在一起，胃里随着它每一次抽动而翻搅着，但是麦迪逊腿部的疼痛已经大大缓解了。她抓住汗衫的下摆脱下了它，用它把伤口裹紧以减少血液的流失。  
“不是想糟蹋这自从特纳回归山野之后我们好不容易得的一点运气，但我们不能一直呆这儿。我们过于深入丛林了，要是有个蛇人在这——”  
“好吧，你是对的，”安娜声音嘶哑地打断她。她的皮肤不再白皙，而是泛着灰。灰里透青。她原本明亮有神的双眼也变得黯淡无光，而这仅仅只是过了半小时。安娜的狼性的那一面很显然在试着催逼她跑起来。  
她的精神到了崩溃的边缘，要是麦迪逊没有指出树丛里可能暗藏的威胁，她也不会建议要移动位置。  
“你觉得加百列和巴尔泽萨还好吗？”  
“我确信他们很好，”麦迪逊不假思索地撒了谎。她完全不知道那些男孩在干什么，但她还能说什么？一部分的她后悔在一开始和他们分开了。  
再说四个欧米加的气味太过强烈了，他们无法待在一起。即使是被果树浓郁得刺鼻的芬芳所掩盖，他们也会被轻易的察觉。他们别无选择。  
“走吧，”麦迪逊说着从二十英尺高处跳了下来，脚下踉跄地着陆。现在她的注意力都在她的伤口上了，她的大腿火热尖锐地刺痛着，而血肉黏合在一起的感觉让她想吐，不过她倒可以应付这一点病痛，如果那是活着的代价的话。  
在特纳变成野兽后，欧米加们就是他发泄怒火的第一目标。麦迪逊一直都很幸运。如果不是加百列和巴尔泽萨一直尽力分散他的注意力，她很有可能会比伤了一条腿要糟得多。  
安娜几乎是从树上掉了下来。她重重地着了陆，站直身体后脸色看起来更加灰白了。  
麦迪逊暗自祈祷安娜不会昏厥，她率先迈出脚步，缓慢地前行着。是她自己提出保持人形的主意。一旦他们被追赶，他们就可以跳到一棵树上然后爬得足够高让特纳无法抓到。即使这样并不能让他们从蛇人手下逃脱，但一匹离群的，没有手指头的野狼想要扒上树枝还是挺难的。  
血液的气味新鲜而令人反胃，令麦迪逊和安娜屏住了呼吸。她感到安娜正看着她，但为了避免惊动那头像幽灵一样穿行的狼，她并没有回头去看。它的口鼻和胸膛滴着血，在它经过植物时，鲜红的血液胡乱地蹭在上面。  
安娜因为某些原因把身体重心从一只脚换到另一只，一片叶子或是一根枯枝被压碎了，那匹狼的视线像个橡皮圈一样倏地弹回来看着他们。它停下了，大而狭长的眼睛转向麦迪逊。她条件反射地抓住了安娜的手腕。  
那匹狼没有动。  
“那是迪恩•温彻斯特么？”安娜无声地问。  
事实显而易见，他绿色的双眼忽然变得熟悉起来。“你是对的，”麦迪逊说着，呼出一口气，“老天，我一直都忘了他有这么大。”她放开安娜向前走了一步。“迪恩?你还好吗？你在这干什么？卡斯迪奥和你在一起吗？”正当要跨过一棵倒下的树干时，她停下了。  
“等等，”安娜低声道“等下，有什么——什么东西不对劲。”  
那个巨型阿尔法压低他的头，耳朵竖立像一对恶魔的角。随着毁灭充斥并占据了他的皮毛，发光的双眼，尖尖的耳朵和摆出的极富攻击性的姿势，那个熟悉的迪恩开始消退，取而代之的是某些令人不安的东西。火焰在迪恩瞳孔深处灼烧跃动。狼的灵魂已经接管了他的身体，但到了什么程度还不得而知。  
“见鬼。你不会觉得他已经变成野兽形态了吧？”麦迪逊说。  
“卡斯迪奥在哪？”安娜犹豫不决地问。“迪恩绝不会在卡斯迪奥在的情况下完全化身为狼，除非——”她突然打住了。  
“除非什么？”  
“如果卡斯迪奥已经……”  
令人战栗的恐惧传遍麦迪逊全身。“不，卡斯迪奥可能在什么安全的地方。迪恩不会把他带到学院去的，再说我警告过他。”  
“但要是他没听怎么办?”  
麦迪逊转过身面对仍兴致勃勃地盯着她的迪恩。他很有可能比麦迪逊和安娜加起来都重。她确信他绝不会转变为狼，如果卡斯迪奥还活着的话。他有感性狼基因，在他体内的狼总是对卡斯迪奥充满了保护欲。  
然而，卡斯迪奥要是被杀害了，而迪恩又变成野兽形态，他们将不会有一丝机会。  
-\\*/-  
就在几分钟前，梅格的眼角悄然渗出一滴晶莹的泪水。她比卡斯迪奥更强壮的，阿尔法的身体已经代谢掉了体内的毒素。她在卡斯迪奥的掌下一动不动。她的呼吸停止了，但这不是一个危险的预兆，她的的脉搏还在他手指下匀速跳动着，这意味着她是完全清醒的。  
路西法的视线落到梅格身上，为了转移注意力，卡斯迪奥开口:“不论你觉得你的手段怎样，迪恩绝不会变成野兽形态的。”  
“我们就不必再兜圈子了，”路西法说，“你和我都清楚，迪恩是个不稳定的狼人。你或者他弟弟的死亡会很容易就把他逼进感性狼状态。”  
“萨姆?这和萨姆有什么关系？”  
“噢，拜托，你不会以为你是迪恩唯一一个在乎的人吧？”路西法微笑着，“真是自负啊，卡斯迪奥。”  
卡斯迪奥脸涨得通红：“我没有——你曲解了我的意思。”  
“那就是他经常做的事，”坎贝尔先生低吼道。  
路西法转了转眼珠。“你还要在那站多久？不准备打我了吗？”他展开双臂，故意露出胸膛。“没有什么挡着你了，打出你最好的一枪。”  
坎贝尔先生扣在扳机上的手指轻微抽动了一下，但并没有动。卡斯迪奥可以感到空气中弥漫的紧张一触即发。他和梅格正处在这场暴力演出的中心，而他对于如何从这逃出生天毫无头绪。  
他理解坎贝尔先生为什么犹豫不决。他这一枪必须在正确的时间打中正确的位置。他得让路西法先动，不然，如果这一枪打偏了或是没有击中要害，路西法就会掌握先机。  
“不打?”路西法说，“我不怪你，要是我在你的位置上我也会怕的。”  
“我没有害怕!”坎贝尔先生立刻反驳。  
自从路西法现身以来一直挂在脸上的冷静又讽刺的微笑凝结成了憎恨。“不要说谎了。你那散发出的害怕就和你一直绝望地想要掩盖的欧米加血统一样显而易见。”  
就当这句话结束的一瞬间，三件事同时发生:扳机扣响，枪中的机关被触动就要开火；路西法的嘴角扩大成一个讥讽的表情，嘴巴大得足够塞下一个人头，露出他锋利的犬齿；梅格变身了。  
正当这一枪失了准头打中路西法的肩膀时，她一口咬住坎贝尔先生的枪从他手里夺了过来。  
卡斯迪奥立刻转变成狼，扑撕向她模糊的残影。他并不清楚坎贝尔先生和路西法是否跟着他们，他也没有停下去看。  
-\\*/-  
“趴下，”麦迪逊低声道，“不要看他眼睛。”她和安娜同时趴倒在林地上，潮意顺着衣服沁入膝盖。麦迪逊艰难地不去看那只随时会发起疯的阿尔法狼，视线转向一只正爬向腐烂的树木碎片的乌黑发亮的甲壳虫。  
“没事的，迪恩没有失去神智，”一个男孩道。  
她抬头看去。野狼还是显得充满攻击性，它周围的一切都被摧毁了，而且，如果愿意的话她敢以身犯险，然而她并没有，她会猜迪恩没有失去神智。即便这样，在听到确切答案后还是令她舒了一口气。  
那个有着乱蓬蓬的棕发的男孩正站在阿尔法边上，一只手搁在狼背，他一定是迪恩的弟弟，萨姆。  
麦迪逊呼了一口气。“啊，真是好消息。”她扶着安娜站起来，但还是没有靠近。即使萨姆的气味表明他是一个欧米加，技术上来说没有任何威胁，但她的谨慎让她活到了今天，所以她并不想改变策略。  
“你想告诉我那些血都是从哪来的吗？”麦迪逊问。不仅仅是迪恩身上有，萨姆赤裸的身体上也有那些斑斑血渍。  
“迪恩杀了特纳，”萨姆回答。  
“你确定？”安娜问。  
萨姆哼了一声。“相当确定。他的头在这。”他指指身后。  
从她所处的位置看，麦迪逊可以说萨姆没有说谎。他看上去糟透了，但很坚定，看得出来他正强迫自己不要吐出来，还抑制着欧米加逃跑的天性，萨姆肯定是竭尽全力地挺直站在这儿，虽然不强壮，但足够坚强。  
麦迪逊发现自己面对他不由自主放软了态度。“你知道卡斯迪奥在哪里么？”  
就当卡斯迪奥的名字被说出的那一刻——她不知道这只是对声音的条件反射，还是迪恩的人性的一面的显露——那个阿尔法的头猛地抬了起来。  
“他不在这。迪恩说他把他留在警察局了。”萨姆抹了抹脸，他的手在颤抖。  
麦迪逊有一股强烈地想要安慰他的欲望，但她没有付诸行动。“我们该动身了。”  
-\\*/-

对一个中了毒的人来说，梅格的速度令人惊异地快。卡斯迪奥忍不住想她是否一直都昏迷着，或是她只是在等待一个合适的时机逃跑。  
当他意识到他们正奔向丛林深处时，卡斯迪奥爆发速度赶上她轻轻咬了咬她的尾部。  
像水流一般地，以一种简约美丽，令卡斯迪奥忍不住羡慕的方式，梅格转成她的人形。她责怪地看向他，“什么事?”  
“我们应该回到学校，”他回答。  
“在特纳还在那撕掉人们的头的时候?不，谢了，菜鸟。”她拿着枪头用枪把对着他。“你想回去可以，但我要离那些怪物越远越好。”  
“你为什么救了他的命?”  
“谁的?”  
“路西法的，”卡斯迪奥说。  
“我没有。我只是偷了坎贝尔的枪。就我而言，他俩完全可以赤手空拳地打来打去。”她耸了耸肩，看着卡斯迪奥的脸微微一笑。“怎么?你以为我是一个圣人?”  
卡斯迪奥脸红了。“不是。”  
“很好因为我不是。不要把我和你那男朋友搞混了。”她转过身准备离开。  
“等等，梅格，”卡斯迪奥快速地说，“我不能——我必须得在什么不好的事发生之前找到迪恩但我不能没有你的帮助。”他低头看着正按着胃部绽开的伤口的手。血液正从他指缝间渗出来。深红的液体一滴一滴有节奏地滴在地上。  
梅格的眉毛皱到一起。“没有把你自己照顾得很好，嗯?英雄皮杰?”  
“我会被轻易发现的，”他吞咽了一下，“然后很容易就被杀死。我需要保护。”  
“为什么我得成为你套着亮闪闪盔甲的骑士?我已经这么做过一次了，结果还不是为了我自己。”她阿尔法的气味突然间变得浓烈起来，她歪着头，笑容扩大了。她转着手里的枪，把冰冷的枪管抵住卡斯迪奥的嘴唇。“我没有得到公主的吻。”  
卡斯迪奥让她享受自己的乐趣并没有动。在阿尔法气味的压制下，他垂下眼。“我不是公主。”  
“对我来说你就像一个遭遇不幸的少女一样，小菜鸟。”  
“我的名字是卡斯迪奥。”  
“当然是。”枪口垂下了。“好吧，我会保护你，我甚至会帮你找温彻斯特。”  
他抬头惊讶地看她，一句“谢谢”正要出口。  
“但是，”她补充道。“我要回报。”  
“什么东西?”  
“一场性爱。”  
卡斯迪奥从头到脚都红遍了。他的身体对她的建议不情愿地起了反应。她毕竟是个阿尔法，而卡斯迪奥的热潮把他拉得更近。感到性冲动在此时显得很自然，即使这感觉是不对的。“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”梅格站的离他只有一英寸远了。“我能怎么说?我的狼…她喜欢你。”  
“如果我们性交了，迪恩会杀了你的，”卡斯迪奥笃定地说。  
“只要你阻止他就不会发生。”  
“我无法阻止他，”卡斯迪奥说。“更不用说我不想阻止他。”  
梅格的眉毛立了起来。“那就是对我救了你的感谢方式?你想我死?”  
“你想强迫我和你性交。”  
“只是约炮而已，卡斯迪奥，”梅格说，翻了翻眼睛。  
卡斯迪奥没有回答。他考虑着嚎叫的优点和缺点，思考迪恩是否能在其他人赶到之前找到他。  
“好吧，一个吻就成交。”  
“不，”卡斯迪奥固执地说。他不想被梅格•马斯特斯操纵。  
“这样你就在没有我的帮助下找他去吧，我就走我的阳关道。”她嘴上这么说着却仍然站着不动，眼睛仔细打量着他就像她知道他不会离开。他恨她是对的。  
-\\*/-


	22. Chapter 22

-\\*/-  
梅格向卡斯迪奥提出做爱的要求其实是想让他服从。在狼人的世界里，性爱可以作为支配的工具，还有更加明显的好处例如取悦和结伴。她渴望卡斯迪奥，但是她也想要他的服从，有效的增加该几率，使得卡斯迪奥狼性的一面背叛已有的的稳定伴侣——迪恩。  
一个吻，和性爱不一样，毫无意义。梅格因为一个吻就满足的唯一可能原因，就是她无谓地希望卡斯迪奥能够享受这个吻，足够让他渴望更多，而这不会发生的。在任何其他的情况下，他可能会直接拒绝他，但是梅格对此视而不见，还在他处境悲惨的时候提出要求，他现在最需要帮助了，她这样很聪明，而且极其不道德。  
尽管卡斯迪奥永远都不会服从梅格——他认为这从生理上就不可能，因为他内心的狼想到为了任何一个不是迪恩•温彻斯特的人翻过肚皮就要瑟缩——阿尔法保护他的附加条件是一个吻好像不算太可怕。  
卡斯迪奥犹豫不决地望着她。  
梅格用愉悦的黑色眼睛回望他。阳光穿过茂密枝叶的缝隙，在他们身上一束一束地闪亮，洒在她光裸的身子上。  
他觉得梅格这个阿尔法真是个谜。她闻起来还不错。卡斯迪奥认为大部分阿尔法的气味都让人厌恶，因为和迪恩的味道没法比。然而梅格的气味相当甜蜜，柔和又有些迷人。  
卡斯迪奥皱起眉。吻一下又不是损失。没人会受伤。一个吻又能持续多久呢？几秒钟就结束了。  
梅格未经他允许就走近了，她的气息拂过他的脸颊。他想要后退，但是她紧紧捉住了他的手，牢不可破。  
“时间不等人。”卡斯迪奥依然保持沉默，她补充一句：“亲一下而已。”她用胸部和喉咙使声音共振，这引起了卡斯迪奥内心狼的注意。它依然渴望着迪恩，但现在它开始好奇了。身体里盘旋缠绕的情绪在躁动，他无比接近的热潮更是火上浇油。  
“我也不知道……”卡斯迪奥盯着自己满是泥巴的脚。梅格的双脚圈住了他的脚。  
“有什么问题吗？担心你会不喜欢吗？”  
当然不是。卡斯迪奥永远也不会渴望梅格。这不正当。  
他抬头看着她。  
这只是一个吻。迪恩永远也不会知道的。出于这个原因，他深吸口气，吞咽着冲她轻轻点了点头。“如果你承诺帮助我，我就吻你。”  
她露出得意的笑容，卡斯迪奥下意识地感觉刚刚好像和恶魔做了交易一样。  
“靠近点儿，小软脚。”  
从北边吹来一阵寒冷的微风袭来，卡斯迪奥浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，汗毛倒竖。他闭上眼睛，希望迪恩能原谅他。  
-\\*/-  
阿尔法从困住他的狼性锁链中挣脱出来，重新回到表层意识，发现他和宝贝弟弟还有两个卡斯迪奥的朋友正在走向学院。从萨姆所说的来看，迪恩两下子就杀死了特纳。咬一下头又撕一下脖子。迪恩没能清醒地目睹这一切真是可惜。他很愿意享受看见特纳眼中失去光芒的一瞬间，如果这是虐待狂，他才不在乎。特纳威胁过他的伴侣和弟弟。在迪恩看来，这原因足够把他撕碎了。  
学校就在眼前了，这时迪恩突然停住。森林中绿苔覆盖的大树之间，飘过一丝熟悉的味道，让他心跳加速。  
温暖。  
甜蜜。  
熟悉。  
“怎么了，迪恩？”萨姆说道。  
“卡斯，”他轻声说。他冲着北方吹来几不可察的微风仰起脸，闭上眼睛。那味道很细微，如果这不是卡斯的而是任何一个其他人的，迪恩本来不会在学院萦绕不去的血腥味中分辨出来。但是这毫无疑问。是他的男朋友。卡斯迪奥跟着他深入危险，就像迪恩了解的那个固执、叛逆的欧米加一样。迪恩抱怨着深吸一口气，嚎叫起来。他抛出指令的信息，为了双重确保卡斯会回应。消息称：赶紧给我过来，现在。  
-\\*/-  
梅格的脸已经近到模糊了，这时他听到了伴侣有威慑力的呼唤。这声音在山间回荡，引起他的心和体内狼的彻骨共鸣。阿尔法和欧米加之间两百万年逐渐根深蒂固的亲密关系，这种统治与服从在他血液里激荡，让他转过身。“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥呼吸。这是一个要他回复的命令，而卡斯迪奥从没有在接到一个命令时这么开心过，或者不如说是松了口气。  
他从梅格身边走开，变成了狼的形态，忘记了腹部爆发的疼痛，向伴侣的方向冲刺。  
他听到梅格吼了什么，但是他甚至没想过要回头看看。  
要见到迪恩的渴望、阿尔法嚎叫的威力，还有他绝望地想要找到安全之地，这些情绪混在一起让他在森林里冲刺，比他受伤的状态应该有的速度更快。  
在他到达迪恩身边之前，阿尔法不耐烦地又嚎叫了一次。虽然这没什么必要；卡斯迪奥已经能看到他和麦迪逊、安娜、萨姆在一起了。卡斯迪奥一直紧绷的状态缓和了一点。要是加百列和巴尔泽萨和他们在一起的话，他就能完全放松下来了。  
迪恩高大宽阔的身形，他金色的头发和绿色的眼睛和森林其余的部分形成明显反差，就像卡斯迪奥身后树叶上甩下的黑红血液一样突兀。欧米加看到他的时候呜咽着，呼吸变得急促又火热。  
他看到迪恩的眼睛在他接近的时候生气地眯了起来，他愿意接受责备。他真心地接受。卡斯迪奥变了形，小跑着完成余下的路途。他用两只胳膊紧紧包住迪恩的腰，吸进他的气息。  
阿尔法叹了口气，不管他之前有多生气，那都随着塌下的肩膀烟消云散了。“你他妈在这儿干毛啊，卡斯？”迪恩说道，温暖地包裹着他。  
卡斯迪奥感觉到有嘴唇吻他的太阳穴。“我之前很担心。”  
“你有可能被杀死啊。”  
因为这是事实，所以卡斯迪奥没有回答。他在迪恩怀里依偎得更深了，将脸埋在肩颈交接的平滑圆弧里。他的脑子里有一小块模糊地意识到他一部分朋友就站在旁边。“加百列和巴尔泽萨在哪呢？”他问道。  
麦迪逊张开嘴，却被打断了一声“嘿”打断了。  
三个特警队员向他们接近，穿着厚重的护具，持着军队规格的武器。他们三个都是男性阿尔法猫人。“不是告诉了你们这群孩子到里面去吗，”中间那个阿尔法说道，从他的气味最强烈来看，他可能是指挥官。  
“放轻松。特纳已经死了，”迪恩说道，“你可以待会儿再谢我。”  
他语气里的不悦多到惊人。卡斯迪奥不知道这是因为他们是猫人，还是因为他们是阿尔法，或者是因为他们控制局面的速度太慢了。可能这三者都有。突然间迪恩的话引起了他的高度注意。卡斯迪奥看向他的侧脸，“死了？特纳死了？”  
“你再说一遍？”另一个警官说道。他们脸上都罩着不透明的头盔，很难分清是谁在说话。  
“特纳死了。他已经被被杀死了。他的尸体就在园艺木屋后面，”萨姆说道。  
出现了短暂的静默。几个队员交换了眼色，指挥官用步话机对其余的队员说道：“几个孩子说野性狼已经在西南方向的小屋后面死掉了。过去个人看一下。”他冲着树林中突兀的学校扭了扭头，那乏味的白色砖楼就像凸出的白骨。“孩子们跟上。我们要把你们带回学校。”  
“呃，好啊，我们能不能不用‘孩子们’这个词？对我可不适用，”迪恩说道。  
警官打量着他。“你从头到脚都是血。你愿意听我的话当个孩子，还是我要像成年人一样拷问你？”  
迪恩嗤之以鼻。“你知道我刚干掉了大坏蛋吗？”  
“我不知道。他真的是坏蛋吗？”警官反击道。  
阿尔法的眼睛闪着冷光。确确实实。  
“迪恩。”卡斯迪奥碰了碰他的胳膊。特纳可能已经不是问题了，但是路西法还在学校领地的某个地方，他们越快离开树林越好，赶紧到安全的地方去。“求你了，我们继续走好吗？”  
迪恩下巴抽动了一下。他斜着眼睛打量卡斯迪奥腹部正在愈合的伤口，迅速又短暂地点了点头。他紧紧攥着卡斯迪奥的手，弄得他有些不舒服。但是他没有甩开来，因为迪恩好像在挣扎着避免自己落入非人类的人格，而卡斯迪奥希望尽可能地稳住他，尤其是在路西法计划将他转化成野性狼的时候。  
“好吧，这肯定是有史以来最糟糕的一天，”他们又开始行进的时候麦迪逊愉快地说道。  
“同意，”安娜喃喃地说。  
“加百列和巴尔泽萨安全了吗？”卡斯迪奥说道。  
“我不知道，”麦迪逊说道，“我们大概一个半小时以前分开了，之后我就没见到他们了。”  
“我希望他们没事，”安娜轻声说。  
卡斯迪奥没有仔细想过遭遇特纳的那些人可能怎么样了，也不敢仔细想加百列和巴尔泽萨有没有成功保持隐藏状态。他只能想到特纳的死亡让人宽心。然而他心底还存在着磐石一般沉重的某件事，让他皮肤发烫，冷汗直流，呼吸困难。突然间血液铺天盖地，死亡的气息多到无法承受。  
他将汗津津的手从迪恩手里抽了出来，转而抓住了阿尔法的手腕。正如他所希望的那样，迪恩马上会意地用强壮的胳膊搂住卡斯迪奥，让他能够站稳。这世界的飞速旋转就要不受控制。他这是怎么了？是他遭遇路西法的反应延迟了吗？这是过度震惊吗？他是不是要恐慌发作了？  
为什么他一定要这么软弱呢？  
卡斯迪奥艰难地吞咽着，强迫自己继续前行。他和迪恩的步伐保持一致。他之前和路西法对峙时候积蓄的力量都到哪里去了？他痛恨自己的脆弱，痛恨自己只能强烈地依靠迪恩。卡斯迪奥稳稳地吸了一口气。这可能是因为肾上腺素、恶心、头晕、对加百列和巴尔泽萨安全的担忧，还有空气中腐朽的死亡气息，但是卡斯迪奥想要坚强起来。比他之前更坚强。他在此时此地向自己承诺，要变得更强，要和直面路西法一样镇定，奔入自己的战役。  
就在他终于恢复了镇定和平衡感，地面开始在他脚下震动。树木从根部开始摇晃，还没有逃跑的动物逃离死亡的气息。  
“这他妈怎么回事？”迪恩说道。  
所有人都停下了。特种部队将武器四处瞄准，因为根本看不到目标，但是卡斯迪奥能感觉到危险在包围他们。  
“怎么了？”麦迪逊大喊，她举起两只手捂住耳朵。

突然之间震动停止了。极其诡异的静止持续了整整一秒钟，然后划破耳膜的尖叫击碎了这份安静。每个警官头上的耳机吱吱活跃起来，卡斯迪奥听不清耳机里面都在喊些什么，因为震动又开始了。  
“什么位置？”指挥官对着耳机厉声说道。大地摇动太过剧烈，阻拦了他能收到的一切回复。远处传来大树拦腰折断的声音一清二楚，参天巨木轰然倒地使噪音更加刺耳，无法分辨。  
之后，就好像是命运在测试卡斯迪奥许下过的要更加勇敢的承诺，绿色的植被为一条眼镜蛇巨大光滑的身子让开道路。它仅从地面竖起了五分之一的身体，壮观的庞大头颅和嘴向两边大大展开，分叉的舌头在滴着毒液的粉色嫩肉中清晰可见。它距离卡斯迪奥和他的朋友们，还有那群目瞪口呆的突击队员只有不到三十英尺。  
安娜尖叫起来，让所有人都猛地回过神行动起来。突击队立即开火，但是巨蛇的尾巴像鞭子一样将他们扫到了边。他们的身体在木棉树坚硬的树干上撞碎了。  
-\\*/-  
迪恩把卡斯迪奥推到自己身后，把自己当做人肉护盾，但这实在是无谓之举；大蛇琥珀色的眼睛甚至可以越过迪恩的肩膀紧追卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥知道它的目的，也知道它会为此怎样做。是证明他自己的时候了，证明他有能力坚强，能够保护迪恩和他的朋友。  
他们牢牢地凝视彼此。卡斯迪奥几乎可以看到路西法自信得意的笑容从眼镜蛇布满鳞片的嘴边溢出。路西法如此坚信卡斯迪奥会躲在迪恩身后。他如此坚信自己能够把迪恩转化成野性狼。  
卡斯迪奥不会允许这种事发生。


	23. Chapter 23

-\\*/-  
卡斯迪奥还来不及考虑要做什么，他就已经从那条巨蛇身边移开，双手变化成了大大的狼爪，接着全身都转变成了狼形，急速地奔跑了起来。  
“卡斯，不！”  
迪恩的喊叫被一个暴戾的蛇嘶声淹没了，这种嘶嘶的声音让卡斯迪奥内心十分焦虑不安，肾上腺素猛增。他回头看了一眼，发现蛇人正追在身后，它的速度完全是卡斯迪奥没有预料到的，根本不是一只像他这么大体型的动物能达到的速度。它鳞片遍布的身体蕴涵着巨大的力量，它能在森林里毫不费力的盘曲前进，滑动出一个标准的“S”形，所过之处一片残骸。奔跑之中，卡斯迪奥感觉森林原有的树木轮廓在他的四周崩塌。在他的奔跑路线上，所有的植被都被铲平了，小动物们和鸟儿们都尖叫起来，逃窜而去  
眼镜蛇巨大的头颅距他只有咫尺之遥，只要一有机会，就能把他整个吞下去。他的四条腿伸展到了极致，所有的力量都集聚到了每一次落地的爪子上。  
尽管他逃跑的计划是如此武断，但那时他所有的念头就是让路西法远离迪恩。卡斯迪奥深信，只要萨姆还活着，迪恩就不会狂暴化。而他不能和萨姆呆得太近，那只会让路西法更容易抓住他们两个。至于在他将路西法从自己所关心的人们那里引开之后，要做什么，卡斯迪奥完全没有头绪。

身后是口沫横飞的嘶嘶声，他回头一看，路西法的头颅几乎是以光速在向前扑近。卡斯迪奥一声惊呼，那巨大的牙齿离他的屁股只有几英寸而已。  
他又是一阵加速狂奔。  
肚子上一股灼烧的刺痛，伴随着奔跑的每一步颠簸着，逐渐变成了温热的骚痒。那个伤口已经快要愈合了，这算是值得庆幸，因为路西法比卡斯迪奥预想的要强壮和迅速得太多了。而卡斯迪奥无法持续奔跑太久，他也许跑得很快，比大多数人都快，但他的体力已经在以一个危险的速度下降了。他现在四肢开始抽搐，肺里如同火烧，身体感官警告他停下，但是他不能，除非他想死。

周围的森林成了一个越来越模糊的轮廓，沉重的云雾遮蔽住了每一丝洒向地面的阳光。天地之间只余下那种阴郁午后的暗光，给所有的树木镀上了一层超现实主义的色彩。  
在他奔腾的四爪之下，地面已经开始改变了，变得岩石密布，山势陡峭。卡斯迪奥目光掠过一处山间的狭缝，在那里，迪恩曾经第一次吻了他。他费力地在泥泞的山地间前进着，气喘吁吁。山间的空气带着雷雨的味道，卡斯迪奥脑海里涌上了一种似曾相识的感觉，让他觉得有些不适和怪异，但忆起往事，突然让他有了一个主意。  
他选择了那条自己曾经走过的路，当时迪恩曾说过他是在胆怯。那个时候也在下雨，山路泥泞易滑，难以往上攀登。而这一次，尽管每一次肌肉动作起来都让他虚弱的身体因为疼痛而颤抖，他却牢牢地抓紧了每一处落脚的地方。  
地面传来深沉的震动，耳边是一连串的嘶嘶声，卡斯迪奥知道，路西法就尾随在自己身后。他回头一看，惊得倒吸一口冷气，巨大的蛇身居然可以以这样快的速度前行。卡斯迪奥已经快要到了极限，放弃的想法变得越来越难以抵抗了。停下脚步，这是多么容易就能做到的事，然后任由路西法杀死自己。现在那种深深刻在他四肢之中，刻在他整个身体里面的痛楚，就都会烟消云散了。还有他所感到的那种极度恐慌，也再也不会存在了。  
卡斯迪奥已经快要放弃了。他的爪子在凹凸不平的岩石上开始打滑，柔软的鼻子狠狠蹭到了崖壁的石块上。他抬起了头，正打算要停下来的时候，他的眼角瞥见了一个沙金色的影子一闪而过，正从被路西法大肆破坏的道路上飞奔而来。  
迪恩。  
伴随着一声哭泣，卡斯迪奥逼着自己继续前行。  
路西法在林地上穿行而上，以他的全速往崎岖不平的山崖攀登着。  
一阵恐慌的浪潮拍打在了卡斯迪奥的的心门上，几乎要击溃那道他刚才建立起来的脆弱的围墙，但他仍然决定将这种威胁抛之脑后，不去管它。他逼着自己不要去想会发生什么，如果迪恩追上了他们会怎么样，或者如果路西法追上了自己，又会怎么样。  
在他奋力攀登的时候，他什么都不去想了。不去想迪恩，不去想他的朋友。除了到达山顶，他脑子里再无别的念头。他从来没有爬得这样高，他已经超过了大多数狼人会止步的地方。狼人并不是怕高，只是他们也不会积极地去探索高峰。  
那条路，如果还能叫做“路”的话，一眼望去越来越窄，消失在一堆堆的大块岩石和令人胆寒的裂缝之间。广阔的天空，在一片长得没有尽头的暗云的遮盖之下，就笼罩在他的头上。  
山间的某一处，雷声轰鸣。他闻到那电光石火的气息，不由回忆起了他和迪恩的初吻。迪恩，就在路西法身后几码之遥。  
尽管疼痛不堪，卡斯迪奥加快了步伐，抓着山体上突出的岩石，一步步跃上高峰。他爬得越来越高，狂风扑打着他的身体，将他往后推去，就那么猛烈地拍在了他的脸上，把他吹得摇摇晃晃。  
他爬得更高了。视线里已经是这座山的顶峰，最后登顶的几步是那么痛苦不堪，但他做到了，他爬行到了山顶，然后靠在一边，猛烈地喘息着。  
拖着摇摇晃晃的脚步，他蹒跚行进到了山的另一边，那里是一面陡峭的悬崖。他站立的地方海拔相当高，云雾将大部分的森林都遮盖住了。只有最高的一些树木顶端冲出冲出了云层，看起来就像灰色雪原雪原上的一个个绿蘑菇。  
身后碎石的震动让他转身看去。路西法也到达了山顶。他的下腹处血迹斑斑，在之前还干燥的山路上留下了一道红色的痕迹。看来，这段上坡路，不止让卡斯迪奥，也让路西法也付出了沉重的代价。  
路西法发出了暴戾的嘶嘶声，慢慢逼近。他的蛇身抬高，一大部分的身体都离开了地面，居高临下地冲向卡斯迪奥，很明显是想要吓住欧米加。  
这很管用。  
卡斯迪奥一边发抖一边往后退去，直到感觉自己的爪垫已经踩到了悬崖边上。他脚下一个打滑，细小的石头从悬崖上滚落，消失在了层层云雾之中。  
他只有这么一次机会。和狼不一样，蛇的攻击模式非常容易被预见到。如果路西法向他扑过来，打算咬住他，卡斯迪奥能适时闪躲开来的话，他可以利用巨蛇无法平衡的体重，让路西法跌落到悬崖之外去。这个计划会耗尽他所有剩余的力气，而且他还得冒着自己也掉下去的危险。  
不仅如此，考虑到身体已经筋疲力尽，卡斯迪奥不由怀疑自己的反应是否会足够迅速。尽管腹部的伤口已经愈合很好了，他仍然很虚弱。只要一次攻击，路西法就能杀死卡斯迪奥，这费不了多大劲，但卡斯迪奥却只有这一个机会。等它来临的时候，不管情况如何，他都会勇往直前，即使这意味着他得去打败路西法。  
远处的轰隆声席卷而来，昭示着即将到来的暴风雨。雨水淅淅沥沥地落在了卡斯迪奥高热的身体上，飞溅在他还流着血的鼻子上。卡斯迪奥惊讶地看到，巨蛇的皮肤开始变白，然后缩成了一个人形。  
“这就是你的计划？”路西法问道，一边摊开了双臂。“将我从山顶上扔下去？”  
卡斯迪奥一动不动，眼睛都不敢眨一下，视线一刻不离地聚焦在路西法身上。  
“这会是条多么戏剧化的出路，对吧？”路西法一副欣赏山间景色的样子，他又往前走近了一些。但是卡斯迪奥不会上当的，他注意着对方的一举一动。  
蛇人偏着头看着他，脸上一个诡秘的笑容正在成形。“你让我感到惊讶，我想你已经知道这一点。你很会耍滑头，卡斯迪奥。我每一次试图杀死你，都被你逃过了。”他举起一只手。“别以为我是在夸你。绝对不是。你能够逃掉，只不过因为你躲在别人身后，有人在保护你而已，不过那也不是你的错。”路西法强调道。“你是个欧米加，欧米加就是这样，特别是欧米加狼人。他们躲起来，他们逃跑，他们退缩。而一个阿尔法，却恰恰相反。阿尔法在任何方面都那么强壮。阿尔法狼人，作为一个捕猎者，天生富于力量和技巧，去撕开猎物的皮肉，夺去他们的生命。阿尔法狼人真是一种美丽的存在。”  
雨下得越来越大，一滴滴硕大的水珠沉重地拍打下来。卡斯迪奥已经在发抖，他不知道是因为害怕，还是因为冷。他太累了，甚至无法去分辨自己的感知。他所有的注意力，都集中在路西法那双燃烧的蓝色眼眸之中。对方脸上那轮廓分明的五官和每一处阴影，都让他想起了骷髅和死亡。  
“我可以理解，为什么楚曼的一些老师，会那么不愿意接受欧米加。我也会一样。欧米加真是可怜。不过你……你让我感到惊讶。”他看着卡斯迪奥的眼神，就像是在寻求一个答案那样。“你这样做，是为了保护迪恩•温彻斯特？你不愿意让他亲眼目睹你被杀死？他还是会狂暴化的，卡斯迪奥。”  
卡斯迪奥不由自主地摇了摇头。  
“你不这么觉得？”他一步步逼近，而卡斯迪奥已经退无可退。  
他被困在了身后陡峭的悬崖与路西法之间，卡斯迪奥只能拼命站稳脚跟。  
路西法低下头，和欧米加视线平行。  
卡斯迪奥清晰地看到雨水从他的前额上滑落而下，然后顺着眉毛分开。  
就在那一瞬间，路西法的手钳住了卡斯迪奥的咽喉。他的眸色越来越暗，声音带着越来越刺耳的怒气。“你不会认为……当迪恩看见你倒在地上的悲惨模样，当他看见我是怎么把你撕成几块之后，他还不会狂暴化吧？”  
迪恩不会的，因为他还有萨姆要照顾。除非路西法将卡斯迪奥和萨姆都杀了，迪恩才会彻底失控。而他不会成功的，因为卡斯迪奥会阻止他。  
路西法勒在他喉咙上的手掌握紧，他已经无法呼吸了。“你不相信我的话。”他越勒越紧，而卡斯迪奥只能徒劳地用爪子抓向路西法结实而有弹性的皮肤，想要挣脱出来。“你的固执已经开始惹恼我了。”  
一声纯粹兽性的怒吼冲破了大雨瓢泼的节奏。路西法迅速转过头去，手里放开了卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩巨大的身躯气势汹汹地站在仅仅几尺之外，眼睛里闪耀着卡斯迪奥从未见过的绿光，平时沙金色的毛发被雨水打湿，变成了一种近乎于黑色的深棕。他露出了獠牙，后颈毛发竖了起来，爪子坚定地分立在地面上，迪恩将自己作为一位强壮阿尔法的每一处特征都展露无遗。  
路西法张开嘴发出嘶嘶的叫声，从脸上开始化成了带着鳞片的柔性躯体，如同一匹布那样波浪式地延展开来。正当他要完全变形为一条恐怖的巨蛇时，卡斯迪奥知道自己等的时刻来了。  
迪恩已经蓄势待发，要去撕碎路西法。而对卡斯迪奥来说，这不是一场迪恩必胜的战役。路西法实在过于强大。所以，卡斯迪奥只有一个选择了。  
欧米加并不像所有人认为的那么弱小。他们也能够像阿尔法一样，保护自己的伴侣。而卡斯迪奥现在就要保护他的伴侣。  
他张开嘴，咬住了路西法的一条腿，牙齿深深陷进了肉里，让路西法发出了尖叫。卡斯迪奥的爪子抓紧了岩石，他的脑袋猛地往后一拉，用尽了自己所有的力气。  
巨蛇重重地向卡斯迪奥的方向落下来，用自己的体重压倒了他。他们一起滚到了悬崖边上。卡斯迪奥下半身掉了下去，他挣扎着想要抓住什么东西作为支撑，任何东西都行。然而毫无所获。他的爪子在石壁上深深划过，但也只能减缓自己掉落的速度而已，他没办法抓牢。  
他就要死了。  
他看向下面那令人心跳停止的深渊，就在这时，他后颈处的皮肉被什么东西抓住了。  
他抬起了头，睁大了眼睛，看着迪恩身体半悬在悬崖上，用牙齿咬着卡斯迪奥的后颈，就像叼着一只小狗那样。迪恩小心翼翼地往后退去，就像卡斯迪奥是玻璃做的那么小心，直到他们终于安全地远离了悬崖，迪恩才把他放下来。一松开嘴，迪恩就怒气冲冲地发火了。  
“你要是再敢做这种事。” 迪恩喘着粗气说。“我就要让你趴下来，狠狠地打你的屁股了。” 他四肢伸展躺在地上，任由雨水将自己淋了个湿透。  
卡斯迪奥靠在悬崖边，目光呆呆地朝向深谷。他不是指望能看见什么，但却被眼前的景象吓住了，路西法被一截红杉刺穿了，血肉模糊。巨蛇的身体软绵绵地悬挂在树杈上，嘴还大张着，眼睛却闭上了。


	24. Chapter 24

“楚曼蛇形杀手恐怖事件独家照片！”麦迪逊一字一顿地读道，把报纸扔到了加百利、巴尔萨泽和安娜围坐的餐桌上面。“都一周了，还占据着头版。”在醒目的头条标题下面，是一张全彩照片，一只巨大的蛇盘旋在阿尔法宿舍的外面。  
多亏了那些赚钱第一安全第二的学生们，狗仔队搜集到了很多事件现场的照片。  
麦迪逊手指敲打着刊登了赛缪尔•坎贝尔和路西法搏斗的血腥场面的那一页（她在心里对路西法的称呼其实是撒旦）。  
她身边的安娜也凑上来了，脸色有些不悦。“这么详尽的画面不应该印在报纸上，你不觉得吗？”  
“你开玩笑吧？就是要这样才有销量。公众最喜欢看血腥场面了。”麦迪逊说。  
“嗯，人们一看到这些东西就兴奋。”加百利吃下了一大口巧克力蛋糕，鼻子上粘着一点糖霜。  
“什么样的人啊？”安娜反感地说。  
麦迪逊会意地笑了。有时安娜还真是可爱。  
“变态呗。”巴尔萨泽说。“像他那样的。”  
加百利愤愤不平地张开了嘴。“我可没有在喝彩。我只是说公众觉得这很有娱乐性。”  
坎贝尔死于身躯上的一个严重咬伤，毒液直流到心脏。从照片上来看，考虑到他的对手是谁，他算是奋力搏斗了一把。麦迪逊对他有些改观了。  
“我还是不能相信，竟然是坎贝尔老师把那些蛇形变形者放进来的。”安娜说。“还有他的妻子。”  
在卡斯迪奥指证之后，狄安娜•坎贝尔被警方拘捕并等待法庭判决。她基本上不可能逃脱去监狱服刑的命运了。  
“我不敢相信他竟然是个欧米加。”加百利说。“他可是安全部的头儿！”  
“那又如何？”麦迪逊说。“就因为欧米加不像阿尔法那样身体强壮和富于杀戮天性？那并不代表他们就不能做出大事。看看卡斯迪奥。”  
“说起来，我们的英雄在哪呢？”加百利说。  
麦迪逊看了看她的表。他们原计划和学校里其他人一起，在广场集合起来，祭奠那些不幸遇难的人们。“我不知道。”  
“我知道。”这是在蛇形变形者出现后的第一次，安娜的唇角露出了笑意。“他和迪恩在一起。”  
巴尔萨泽翻了个白眼。“他还能在哪儿呢？”

-\\*/-  
迪恩的拇指在卡斯迪奥的脸颊上略微有些粗鲁地摩挲着。卡斯迪奥喜欢这样，他喜欢阿尔法那双粗糙的手。  
“你还会改变吗？”迪恩问道。他温暖的重量压在卡斯迪奥身体之上。他们躺在一棵番石榴树下，晨光从树叶间的缝隙倾斜而下。他们身下是干爽的草地，空气里带着凉意。旭日初升，光耀在湛蓝的天空之中。  
卡斯迪奥指尖沿着迪恩下唇的线条滑动着。“我要改变什么？”  
“你作为欧米加的身份。还记得吗？你说过，如果你能选择的话，你宁愿做一个普通人类，而不是一个欧米加。”  
迪恩说的是那次他们在闪亮鸡排那里的谈话。那是很久以前了。“你还是想做一个鲨鱼人吗？”卡斯迪奥问道。  
“嘿，别转移话题。”  
卡斯迪奥露出了微笑。“不。”终于，他回答道。“我喜欢自己本来的样子。”他已经发现了自己蕴藏的力量，那是他曾经没有意识到自己所拥有的东西。他触碰到了一种根植于内心的力量，这改变了他之前有过的对于人生、对于欧米加的想法。而正是因为迪恩，让他能够做到这一点。  
“很好。”迪恩说。“因为我也喜欢你本来的样子。”  
卡斯迪奥带着笑意，迎向了迪恩落在自己唇上的吻。他的手指在自己男朋友沙金色的头发中穿梭着，让阿尔法和自己贴得更加紧密。一般来说，当他们这样在一起时，会再需要一些接吻和爱抚才能完全激发出迪恩的情欲，但是现在，就这么一小会之后，卡斯迪奥已经可以闻到迪恩勃起的气息了。  
带着好奇心，他推开迪恩，睁大了眼睛看着他。“还真快啊。”  
阿尔法一边笑出了声，一边发出呻吟，头靠在了卡斯迪奥的锁骨上。他的臀部摆动着撞向欧米加，引得对方尖促地喘息起来。  
“抱歉。”迪恩在他的颈边呢喃道。“我不知道是这么回事。我只是感觉到这种……”他一边喘息一边吮咬着对方。“需求。我不知道。也许我得多手淫几次。”他的脸靠向卡斯迪奥的喉咙。如果卡斯迪奥不是那么了解他的话，也许会因为迪恩是在害臊。只是，迪恩在性爱这个话题上，是永远不会觉得害臊的。他可是那种在正常谈话中会冷不丁说起性爱，并且指望着就地实施的人。  
“你说的‘需求’是什么意思？”卡斯迪奥问道。如果他现在是狼形的话，大概耳朵都竖起来了。  
迪恩眉毛挑了起来，耸了耸肩。“我总是都渴望着去肏你。”  
“我也是。这样不好吗？”卡斯迪奥说。  
“我不是这个……意思。”  
卡斯迪奥歪了歪头。迪恩还是没有直视自己的眼神。“那是什么意思？有什么不对吗？”  
迪恩咬了咬牙（卡斯迪奥可以看见他下颚在收缩），然后说道：“我听见了梅格对你的要求。”  
卡斯迪奥的心脏漏跳了一下。出于本能一般，他马上卷曲着手指抓住了迪恩的校服T恤，担心他想要离开。其实他真的要走的话，卡斯迪奥也拦不住他。  
不过迪恩没有要走的样子。实际上，他看起来正好相反。卡斯迪奥完全可以感觉到，阿尔法的身体在自己的手掌之下变得更加灼热了。他火热的阴茎沉甸甸地顶在卡斯迪奥的胯间。阿尔法的气息如此浓厚，有一个瞬间，卡斯迪奥甚至开始担心，尽管他们躲在远离人群的果树之间，气味应该被遮掩得很好，但仍然会被别人发现。“谁告诉你的？”卡斯迪奥尽量冷静地问道。  
迪恩的脸抽了起来。“你觉得是谁呢？”  
梅格。当然是她。还有什么方法，能比告诉迪恩，卡斯迪奥对她有兴趣，更能够破坏他和迪恩的关系的呢？考虑到天狼基因施加在迪恩意志力上的压力，可以想见，他一定是很不容易才保持住了冷静。迪恩肯定感觉到了她的威胁。最好以后还是尽量让迪恩离她远点。对于卡斯迪奥，迪恩一定是想要——  
卡斯迪奥眉毛抬了起来，他终于明白了。“你想要宣告对我的占有权，因为梅格。”  
迪恩嘟囔了一声，他的胸膛紧贴着卡斯迪奥起起伏伏。他终于和卡斯迪奥四目相对，卡斯迪奥一时喉咙里哽咽了起来。他无法动弹，就像曾经有过的那么多次一样，为迪恩英俊的相貌而沉迷了。他绿色的眼睛和放大的瞳孔看起来如此明亮，就像宝石的光芒一样耀眼。他长长的睫毛、坚毅的下巴、鼻子的轮廓和嘴唇的线条，都让卡斯迪奥目眩神迷。  
“她惹毛了我狼性的一面。”迪恩低吼道。“自从我发现这件事之后，我一直都在想着要咬住你，肏你。我控制不了，我就是想这样做……想得发疼，去标记你，狠狠地干你，射在你的里面，你的身体上，全身都是。我想要你身上都是我的味道，让她再也不能靠近你。”他深深呼出了一口压抑许久的气，凝视着身下目瞪口呆的欧米加。  
迪恩开口正要说话，卡斯迪奥搂住了他的脖子，用一个吻封住了他的嘴唇，尖牙啃咬之下，一股血的味道散开了。  
阿尔法的舌头强硬地伸进了卡斯迪奥的口中，他的身体压了下去，下身顶在了卡斯迪奥的双腿之间，让他张开了腿，带着阿尔法不容抗拒的力量。  
卡斯迪奥内心的狼性爱死了这样。愉悦的火花在他的脑海里炸开了。他顺从地把嘴张得更开，完全臣服在自己的伴侣之下。他柔若无骨地躺在迪恩身下，使得阿尔法呻吟着，更加用力地抵着他磨蹭起来。  
卡斯迪奥快要无法喘息了，他移开双唇想要呼吸下空气，迪恩则趁这个时候撕开了他的校服上衣。校服被他撕成了两半，纽扣飞了出来。  
也许卡斯迪奥应该考虑下自己的最后一件完好的校服现在也需要缝补了，但是迪恩的嘴唇向下滑到了他的乳头旁，吮吸啃咬，用舌头轻弹着，让卡斯迪奥觉得光是乳头被这样不停的刺激，自己就要高潮了。他按捺不住自己的双手，一只手紧抓着迪恩头发，另一只则抓着地上的草丛。他颤抖起来，呼吸变成了短促的喘息，迪恩往下移去，在他的肚脐周围舔吻着。  
他原本没到热潮期。但是从他的身体如此敏感地回应着阿尔法的触碰来看，他也许已经就要到了。  
迪恩的手碰到了他的校服裤子，他一样撕开了，就像他对卡斯迪奥其他的校服所做的那样。迪恩不给卡斯迪奥一点反应的时间，就含住了他的睾丸，舌头挤压着敏感的肌肤，用双唇做着按摩的动作。  
卡斯迪奥感到欲火焚身。他的心脏在起伏的胸膛中有力地跳动着。他不再压抑喉咙里涌上来的呻吟，完全让自己放纵在了感官的刺激之中。  
当迪恩含住卡斯迪奥的龟头时，湿热的唇舌给他带来了难以想象的刺激。阿尔法的舌头巧妙地活动着，他熟练地吮吸着卡斯迪奥的阴茎，就像已经练习了很多年一样。他的嘴唇圈成了一个又热又紧的圆，沿着卡斯迪奥的阴茎往更深处滑去，直到碰到了自己的喉咙。卡斯迪奥只觉得一股热流在他的血管里涌动着，让他头晕目眩。  
迪恩的手指陷进了卡斯迪奥的臀肉里，然后往上滑去，拂过他的小腹，来到他的胸膛和乳头那里，开始挤压拉扯着敏感的区域，用拇指大力地揉弄着乳头。  
这已经是极限了。一股难以抗拒的纯粹快感毫无预兆地淹没了卡斯迪奥的身体，他的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，猛烈的高潮袭来，他大声呻吟着，精液射进了阿尔法的喉咙。  
迪恩的嘴唇在他的腿根处轻轻滑过，而他已经快要失去意识了。然后舌头狠狠卷起他的一小块皮肉，一阵刺痛传来。卡斯迪奥不住地喘息，眼睛猛然睁大了，耳边是上面树叶被风刮过的声音。迪恩又咬了他。  
卡斯迪奥顺着自己的胸口往下看去，阿尔法正慵懒地舔着那个伤痕。他光滑的舌头舔干净了渗出后顺着卡斯迪奥大腿流下来的鲜血  
迪恩说他得咬住卡斯迪奥，这还真不是谎话。那是咬得很深的一口，就像他打算一定要留下疤痕一样。倒不是说卡斯迪奥会介意被迪恩标记。老实说，他喜欢这样。他喜欢知道自己属于他的阿尔法，而与此同时，迪恩手腕上的天狼基因手链，也意味着迪恩属于卡斯迪奥。他们彼此拥有着对方。  
阿尔法起身跪在地上，俯视着卡斯迪奥，解开了自己的拉链。“我现在就要肏你。”他粗哑的声音里饱含着勃发的性欲和兽性的本能  
卡斯迪奥已经口不能言。梅格想要把他们分开的尝试，让迪恩已经无法压抑自己了。他点点头，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，沙哑地说：“好的。”  
这一句就足够了。他抬起大腿，双手把腿举到了胸膛之上，展露出自己湿淋淋的小洞。  
迪恩一动不动，眼神往下，看着卡斯迪奥的屁股。他这个样子保持了好几秒钟，然后他解开自己的裤链，掏出了粗壮狰狞的性器。  
卡斯迪奥双颊变得更火热了，内心的狼性情不自禁地哀求起来。  
迪恩机械地撸动了几下性器，眼神一直盯着卡斯迪奥的小洞。他的手一边转动一边挤压着，舔着自己的嘴唇。他猛地把卡斯迪奥拉向自己，毫无预警地就把性器插进了卡斯迪奥的屁股里，一肏到底。  
尽管卡斯迪奥的阴茎还软着，这种被填满的感觉是如此美妙。他不禁发出了一声微弱的吸气声，看见迪恩的眼神随之而燃烧起来，狼的灵魂如此富有生命力地展露无遗。  
迪恩狂暴而野蛮地操干着他，然而，也许是迪恩那一直凝视着他的双眼，或者那双拥抱着卡斯迪奥的一直给予他爱抚的手，这种性交的方式依然是充满了关爱和在乎的，完全是迪恩•温彻斯特的风格。卡斯迪奥无法去想象，自己能够和除了迪恩之外的任何人在一起。  
阿尔法的冲刺越来越快，越来越急切。他的脸埋在卡斯迪奥的颈间，然后卡斯迪奥感觉到了他尖利的牙齿。  
迪恩又要咬他了，但是，他并没有阻止迪恩极有可能要做的事——在他身体的每一寸都留下标记，卡斯迪奥的阴茎抽搐着，他发出了呻吟。一想到迪恩是多么渴望要标记自己，占有自己，他的性器不由越来越硬。他不由自主地把迪恩拉向自己，手按压在他的后脑上，直到阿尔法的尖牙刺进了自己的皮肤。  
火辣辣的刺痛感，伴随着迪恩下半身的抽插，让卡斯迪奥第二次高潮了，精液飞溅在两个人交合的身体之间。迪恩的冲刺已经失去了节奏，他狠狠地操进了卡斯迪奥的身体，性器顶到了最深的地方，然后在一声粗犷的呻吟之后，满满地射在了卡斯迪奥里面。迪恩粗重地喘息着，他用力地抱紧了欧米加，力道之大，足以在对方身上留下淤痕。  
过了好一会儿，迪恩才冷静了下来，他的呼吸渐渐平稳，放开了卡斯迪奥，然后吻着他的脖子，呢喃道：“我爱你。”  
卡斯迪奥咬着嘴唇，让自己不要哭出来。  
-\\*/-  
他们先回到卡斯迪奥的宿舍清理了一下，然后手牵着手去广场，祭奠那些遇难者。卡斯迪奥还在回味着那场性事和迪恩的表白带来的快乐，这时他注意到一辆眼熟的银色宝马沿着校园里蜿蜒的道路驶来，风镜上折射着太阳的光线。  
卡斯迪奥内心一阵翻腾不安，他停住脚步，拉着迪恩让他别动。  
“怎么了？”迪恩问道。  
宝马车停在了他们身旁。副驾一侧的车门打开，穿着铅笔裙的娜奥米走了出来，上身是配套的紧身背心和荷叶边的外衣。她踩着高跟鞋，走到了车子前面。  
“卡斯迪奥。”娜奥米似乎只知道这一种打招呼的方式，就是点名一样地叫着他。“我需要和你谈谈。”  
在最近发生的一切之后，卡斯迪奥还没怎么去考虑，如果她发现自己和迪恩还在一起，应该对她说些什么，但是现在，当她已经站在自己面前，那些话就自然而然地涌到了嘴边。  
“娜奥米，我知道父亲不会容忍我和迪恩的事，但是我已经决定不管怎样都要和他在一起了。他是我的伴侣，我爱他。”他深呼吸了一口，能够这样大声地说出这些话，竟然会让自己这么快乐。“如果你们觉得必须要这样做的话，可以让我的家族断绝关系。但我还是会和迪恩在一起。”  
这是卡斯迪奥第一次说他爱着自己，也是第一次迪恩知道娜奥米威胁卡斯迪奥要把他赶出家门。他看了迪恩一眼，阿尔法脸色的表情让他内心激荡起来。迪恩的眉头蹙起，眼神温柔而饱含深情，他拉起卡斯迪奥的手，吻着他的手心。此时，一切尽在不言之中。  
“是吗？”娜奥米的嘴唇微翘了起来。“好吧，我得说，你这么轻易地就抛弃了家族，还真让我震惊，卡斯迪奥。”她停顿了一下。“不过，这无所谓。似乎在看到温彻斯特先生最近的英雄行为之后，你的父亲已经改变了主意。”  
卡斯迪奥的眼睛眨了一下。这完全在他的意料之外。“我不明白。”  
“他希望和能你们见见面。给予你们他的祝福。”娜奥米自己也有些带着怀疑地说道。  
迪恩逼迫自己笑了一下，虽然这听起来有点像他被噎到了。“卡斯他爸想要见我？”  
“对。下周会安排一次晚餐。我会打电话告诉你们细节。”她的眼神在迪恩身上巡视了一遍，然后相当不满地看着他的脸说：“衣着要得体。”  
在他们的注视之下，娜奥米钻进她那闪亮的宝马车，然后离开了。  
迪恩转向卡斯迪奥。“和你的父亲见面？我还宁愿再次面对那些要命的蛇形变形者。”  
卡斯迪奥完全同意他的话，然而，不知为何，他总觉得一切都会好起来的。不管怎么说，他可是曾经和蛇形变形者战斗并打败了对方的人。一顿和自己男朋友一起的家族晚宴，还能糟糕到哪里去呢？  
-\\*/-

THE END


End file.
